Eternal Winter
by Lanthieriel
Summary: A new face has comes to Court. She is a mysterious woman named Olivia DeWinter. She is beautiful, kind, more alive than anyone, and has caught the eye of Charles Brandon; however she has a dark secret that could send them both to the executioner.
1. A New Era

A New Era

The summer warmth was almost stifling in the Court. It was late July, but still no one could ever remember a time that it had been this hot. Charles Brandon stood at head of the church beside Henry. The air was so heavy that it was hard not to fan at least one of tunics. The temperature would not improve even when the bride came in. The heat was no better outside. It was probably worse.

Henry looked back at Charles giving him a look of happiness tinged with impatience. He wanted his wedding night to begin. Charles almost couldn't blame him. His bride was beautiful, pure, and very young. She would hopefully bear him a son quickly. Charles really no longer cared. Since the Pilgrimage of Grace, things had changed for him. Yes, he was older, and he could accept that with little regrets. It was the other things. His wife, Katherine, would barely look at him much less touch him. It killed him when he thought about that. She would not even share his bed. He thought long ago that his early womanizing days would be what caused that. However, it was his poor choice on how to stay loyal to his king.

Suddenly, the doors to the church opened. He looked up to see the very pretty blonde child coming up the aisle. Her dress was quite lovely with a long veil and train. She was smiling almost stupidly as she got closer. He took a deep breath. This girl would be the death of the King. She was too young to understand what it really took to be queen. He had gotten her to be a play thing for the King not a wife. He watched them as the ceremony began. He was glad the King was happy. Perhaps, that really meant that this time the whole of England would be happy.

The ceremony was faster than Charles remembered. The celebration was a different story. Everyone seemed to be full of the spirit of merrymaking despite the fact that Hell was cooler than all of them. He watched as Henry and Catherine danced. He knew that his oldest friend would be the first to collapse in that party. He also noticed something else; every man in the room had their eyes glued to the new queen.

"My Lord, Suffolk," a voice behind Charles said. He turned to see Edward Seymour walking toward him. "You do not seem to be enjoying yourself."

Charles shrugged. "It is too hot to really enjoy any of this."

Edward smiled and turned his attention to a loud giggle. Charles looked around to see that Katherine was laughing and almost spilling her wine. Edward rolled his eyes. He turned to Charles and moved him away from the crowd.

"She is naught but a little fool," Edward said.

Charles nodded. His eyes had found one of the new attendants. His name was Thomas Culpepper. He too was young and very eager to please. He seemed eager about other things too. But worried Charles more was where his eyes seemed to go. He couldn't really blame the man. Everyone's eyes were there.

"I hear the Lady Mary is coming to Court soon," Edward said, brining Charles back to the moment.

"I don't know," Charles said. "I hope so."

"She would bring life back to this place."

Charles made a stupid gesture and nodded again. He really was not listening to what Edward was saying. He really wanted to go home and not stay at court. The place was no longer his second home. He hated it here. The bright dresses and fancy tunics did nothing to brighten the mood of the place.

"How is Prince Edward?" Charles asked.

Edward smiled. His smile sometimes made Charles nervous. He knew that Edward would never do anything to harm his own nephew, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to usurp the throne if he had the chance. When Edward didn't answer, Charles turned to him. A hush had fallen over the room. Catherine was still dancing with Henry, but everyone else had turned their attention to something new.

Charles followed the gazes. There in entrance to the room stood the strangest but most beautiful thing he had seen in a long time. It was a woman in a dark red gown. The material was fine silk with French lace of three different colors. Gold, white, and black. The pieces accented the arm, bodice, and hem of the dress. The black sash that was around her waist had small gold specks all over. He thought at first it was diamonds. He looked closer and found it was small god pieces. Her dark brown hair was pulled up behind her face with some strands hanging down on her face and neck. She had gold and ruby earrings in that almost touched the tips of her shoulder. Her small crown matched the earrings except there were some small pearls in it. She moved with fluid steps and didn't seem to notice that everyone was staring at her.

"Who is that?" Edward suddenly breathed.

Charles shook his head. He had never seen this woman near Court. The make of her dress was French so perhaps she was French. But her features, which were quite fetching to look upon suggested she could be from somewhere else. Her skin pallor was darker than any other woman's in the room. It was a deep tan that is only gotten from sailing. She was definitely exotic. She made a low bow as she moved to the center of the room.

The King was now looking upon this perfect creature. It was the first time that Charles actually envied him. Henry moved forward with Catherine in tow. He looked down at the woman and pulled her up.

"Dear Lady, I do not believe any of us have ever seen you here before," Henry said as he gently kissed the woman's hand.

"Forgive me your majesty," she said with English accent tainted with a little French. "I have come in a time of celebration."

Henry shook his head. "It is the perfect time. It is a time for new faces and celebration. Tell me what is your name."

"Olivia DeWinter."

Henry recoiled a little at hearing the French surname. She might have been here to help keep the peace between France and England. It was starting to become fragile and even threatened. He nodded to her and then looked around the room.

"Charles!" he called. "Come. Bring Lady DeWinter wine."

Charles grabbed a goblet and walked toward the woman. It had been a long time since he felt awe or nervousness around a woman, but his hand had become sweaty. He walked closer and felt his heart crash into his throat. Olivia DeWinter was beautiful. She had bright, brown eyes that seemed so full of life. Her lips were a natural red color that were full and slightly parted. She gave Charles a low bow.

"Lady DeWinter, this is Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk," Henry said.

Olivia rose to her feet looking at Charles the whole time. "Your Grace," she said softly.

Charles handed her the goblet of wine. She took it with a smile that almost took the airs from his lungs. He offered her his arm. Olivia hesitated for a second and then took it. He walked over to the edge of the crowd and quickly removed his arm. She didn't seem to notice. She was looking around the room and watching the King. He took a step back from here, feeling that the room was suddenly too hot. He walked out of the room onto the balcony. The hot air really didn't seem to help to cool him off. However, being away from that woman helped his breath come in normal intervals. It had been a long time since any woman had stolen his breath like that. He was not even sure his wife had been able to do it. He knew that he should be worried about what this woman was doing here. She could be dangerous and here he was acting like a foolish boy. He took a deep breath trying to clear his mind. He got ready to take a long walk when a page came out.

"Your Grace," the boy called. "The King has asked that you have a chambered prepared for Lady DeWinter."

Charles sighed. Things had not changed. Henry had not even made it to the marriage bed, and he was lining up a mistress. He walked back inside. That may not be what it was. He may be thinking the same way that Charles was. This DeWinter woman could be very dangerous. And the best thing for that was to keep her close. In that Charles thought of the perfect chamber. He would keep a close watch on Olivia DeWinter. He better than to trust anyone that beautiful.


	2. A Chess Match Begins

A Chess Match Begins

The past few days had only seemed to grow hotter, Olivia thought as she fanned herself with the small ornate fan. She sat with the large window of her chamber flung open. There was only a small breeze blowing over the gardens. She hoped every priest in the kingdom was praying for rain. She began to fan herself harder when there was a knock on her door. She looked up, not expecting anyone.

"Enter," She said simply.

Olivia had only been at court for a little over three weeks. She had not made many allies or acquaintances. During that time, she kept to herself, only letting herself been seen at important function. She had numerous audiences with the King and Edward Seymour. The King had quickly decided that she become one of the Queen's new ladies. Luckily, Catherine saved her from that fate. She had pleaded with Henry and told him that she had more ladies than she knew what to do with. Olivia had had a hard time covering her happiness for that. She had little use for Catherine. The girl was so silly that she barely knew what a chamber pot was. The door opened as Olivia was thinking about her fortune. It took her visitor clearing his throat before she turned.

Charles Brandon stood in her doorway. He was dressed in dark brown tunic, a black vest with black leggings and brown boots. His knife hung from his belt, and his hand rested on it. The sleeves of his tunic was warmer than it look. He usually wore a coat or a cloak. Today, he didn't. His vest was even open, and his tunic untied. She could see his dark chest hair. She looked up at him, finding his long, curly hair pushed back from his face where she could see his blue eyes. His shaggy beard was neatly trimmed. She wondered what he would like without that beard. She was sure he was very handsome.

"Your Grace," she said, curtseying.

Charles nodded to her and motioned for her to stand. He made no motion to move inside the door frame until she motioned him inside. Olivia still seemed to make him nervous. He had watched the past three weeks, wondering about who she was. She never really talked to anyone and seemed to have the same opinion about the Queen that everyone else did. She motioned for him to sit, which he did a little reluctantly. This was to be a quick and formal visit.

"I cannot stay long," Charles said quickly.

Olivia looked at him. "Is there something wrong Your Grace?"

Charles shook his head. "No, malady. I have come here to talk to about becoming part of Lady Mary's ladies."

Olivia looked up at him. She tried to think about what he had just asked her. She knew that to stay in the court, she was going to have to get a job. She would rather be part of Mary's ladies than Catherine's. She turned back to Charles. He seemed to be waiting for her answer patiently. She also could tell that he was studying her just as she had done him many nights at dinner. Olivia smiled as she stood moving to her decanter.

"No thank you, malady," Charles said quickly. "I cannot stay for a drink."

She turned to him. "Please call me Olivia, your grace."

Charles smiled a little. "You may call me Charles."

Olivia turned to him. "You may send word to the Lady Mary that I would be honored to be one of her ladies. I have very little practice though."

Charles smiled. "I doubt that will upset Mary much."

Olivia felt the room become a lot more comfortable when she saw Charles smile. She could tell that he had not used that simple expression in a long time. Maybe he had a little to smile about now. She knew of his role in the Pilgrimage of Grace. He must have deep regrets for some of things that he had done. She felt for him. Wars and skirmishes were not uncommon where she was from, and she knew what it could do to a soldier.

"Good," Olivia and poured herself some wine. "Are you sure you will not have a drink?"

Charles got to his feet and gave her a low bow. "I'm afraid I cannot. I have to make arrangements. The lady Mary will be here in a few days and there are other women here that I need to get ready."

Olivia gave him a low bow as he stood. He smiled at her again as he walked out. He stopped at the door and looked at her.

"It would be cooler in here if you left the door open," Charles said and disappeared.

Olivia stood there a moment not sure what to think. Charles was more than just handsome. He was mysterious too. She couldn't help but think about the short conversation they just had. His eyes were so intense the whole time he had been in there. It was as if he was studying an opponent. Perhaps the Duke of Suffolk was a chess player. She knew he could already play cards, but so could she. She might ask him later if he would ever speak to her again. He seemed so afraid of her.

Olivia walked back over to the window and looked out. The gardens were quiet except for the ducks that seemed to stray from the pond. She took a drink when she noticed movements in the corner. It was Henry. He was out there walking, alone. Olivia watched him closely. She could easily find his weak points. A few years ago, she would have feared crossing him, but now, it was almost too simple. She watched him a few more minutes when Charles walked out to the King. Her attention was suddenly diverted to Charles. He must have been telling Henry that she had accepted her new position, and he was pleased.

Olivia watched as Charles and Henry disappeared around the corner. She thought about having another drink and penning some letters but thought better of it. It was time to explore and get familiar with the palace.

She moved down the stairs, looking around. The palace was quite beautiful. The French palace that she had spent so much time in was gaudy and harsh in its beauty. This palace was simple and pleasing. She had not gone far when the swish of a dress caught her attention. She turned to see Jane Parker rushing toward her. Olivia closed her eyes. She didn't want to deal with the busiest body in the whole of the court, and she had managed to learn that in two days.

"Lady DeWinter," Jane said suddenly and almost harshly.

Olivia turned, putting on her best smile. It was one that she had mastered a long time ago in France. Jane looked at her. She seemed to notice that Olivia had plastered the smile on. She stopped short and looked the interloper up and down. Olivia could sense her opponent was assessing her. Jane may be a loud mouth, wife of a traitorous leech, but she was a worthy adversary. Olivia knew to watch her words and action.

"May I help you, Lady Jane?" Olivia asked.

"The Queen would like to see you."

Olivia nodded. Jane took her arm and started walking. Olivia watched her surroundings so that she could remember how to get around. Jane stopped in front of a big solon. She looked around the room. There were books, looms, tables, and even a small bed. There were women sitting all over the room. They were dressed in bland mauve dresses with nice headpieces. Each of them were doing something different and in the middle sat queen Catherine. She was the only bright color in the room except of Olivia. Catherine's dress was one of the new modern dresses. It was light green with little pink flowers on the bodice. Her sleeves were three quarter long and topped off with lace. Her long hair was thrown down her back, and she had on elaborate crown with pearls and diamonds. She stood up, putting her hand on her hips.

Olivia gave her a low bow and trained her eyes to look at the floor. She was not going be caught disrespecting the Queen, though she had little respect for her. She felt Jane Parker pat her on the back when Catherine was ready for her to rise. Olivia stood tall and looked at the queen.

"How may I be of service my lady?" Olivia asked, trying not to have a tone.

"I just wanted to tell you that my husband will have no need of you," Catherine made sure her haughty tone showed through her faked sweet smile.

Olivia feigned innocence. She knew exactly what Catherine meant. However, little did Catherine know that was not why she was here. Olivia looked at Catherine and gave her a low bow again. This time it was the Queen that helped her back up.

"I mean it," Catherine snapped. "I can satisfy the king all night long if I have to."

Olivia nodded. She could feel all the women watching her. She could sense that a few of them were on Catherine's side, but the others seemed to be waiting for what Olivia was going to do. Jane Parker had moved over closer to Catherine. It didn't intimidate her. She simply nodded to Catherine again.

"I am to be an attendant for the Lady Mary," Olivia explained. "I doubt it will do much to catch the King's eye."

Catherine growled a little at hearing the Lady Mary's name. She was already jealous of Henry's first daughter. Jealous was perhaps the wrong word. Threatened was the better word. Olivia nodded again. Catherine finally flicked her wrist and motioned for the door. Olivia didn't need to be told twice. She made another bow and left the room.

Olivia stopped when she reached the hall. It was in complete disarray. She saw attendants running in all directions with worried and scared expressions. She grabbed one of them suddenly.

"What's going on?" She asked.

The attendant shrugged. "I was told to fetch the Duke of Suffolk. Have you seen him?"

Olivia had not seen him for a while. The last time she had seen him, he had been in the garden. He had probably moved on from that a long time ago. She looked at the attendant. He was new to the Court and young. He was probably scared to death at the moment. She felt terrible as she shook her head. He let out a worried sighed and slipped from her grasp. She turned to find another when she saw Mr. Culpepper going to the queen's room. That meant two things. The King had an important message for her, or something had happened to the King.

Olivia didn't wait to find out which. She returned to her room. It had become warm and stuffy from where she had left for her walk. She immediately opened the window and sat down at small table. There was chess board sitting there with finely carved pieces. She reached over and tipped over the black queen. She pushed the white to the front of the board and then moved a pawn out next to it.

"The game has begun," Olivia whispered. "It is a shame I barely have an opponent."


	3. An Unexpected Misfortune

An Unexpected Misfortune

Olivia awoke to the sound of heavy pounding on her door. She sat up, noticing that it was still dark outside. She had probably only been asleep a few hours. Another loud bang brought her back to the moment. She slid a knife from under pillow. This knife was no bobby knife as she called it that could easily hide in her hair or up her sleeve. This knife was long and slender, but it didn't mean the blade was any less sharp. She gripped the simple handle tightly and hid it behind her back as she pulled the door open.

The young attendant that had asked her about Mr. Brandon was standing there. He was covered in sweat with a ruffled tunic. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. He breathed heavily as he looked at her.

"My, my my," he kept trying to say something as he got his breath.

Olivia sighed and went over getting the young man some water. He took the glass with enthusiasm and drank deeply. She placed the knife on chest of drawers near the bed. She hoped that the young man couldn't see it. Finally, the young man handed her the glass back and looked at her.

"My Lady, the King is gravely ill and we could us your help," the young finally explained.

Olivia suddenly felt sick. She had no skills for healing and even less for patience. She stared at the man for a long time, trying to think of the best way to decline. However, she knew that she couldn't. The other ladies in the palace would be busy keeping Catherine contented. She grabbed her robe, tying it tightly where her thin shift didn't show. She followed the man down some stairs, through a wide hall, and then up another set of stairs. The attendant opened the door to a large sitting room that was full of men. Olivia noticed Edward and Thomas Seymour, Thomas Culpepper, the King's physicians and priests, and Lord Surrey. All of them turned to her and the young attendant. Olivia quickly regretted not getting dressed. She curtseyed to them.

The men looked at her for a moment and turned back to what they were talking about. Olivia looked at the young man, not sure what to do. From the way everyone was acting outside the door, they had no use for her being there. The young attendant walked into a room off to the side, leaving her in the middle of a pack of wolves. She started to back out of the room when another door opened. She froze in her place as the man stepped out; it was Charles Brandon.

His long hair was disheveled and sticking out all over the back of his neck. He only had a white shirt on that hung open as loose. His tunic had probably come off a long time ago so he could fight the heat. His sword still hung out his side, but that was about the only semblance that his outfit had any order. He looked around, about to call all the men to order and stopped at seeing Olivia.

"Lady DeWinter," he started. "What are you doing here?"

Olivia looked at him and swallowed hard. That was a good question. She had no idea what she was actually doing in that room, in the middle of the night. She shook her head slowly.

"An attendant came to get me," Olivia explained. "I think he thought I could help."

"He could use a woman's touch," Edward Seymour said suddenly.

Charles looked back at Olivia. She looked half scared. It probably didn't help the fact that all she was wearing was a thin shift and her robe. Her hair was flowing down her back and framing her face in tight curls. He never thought that she could be more beautiful than when he saw her the first time, but he was wrong. At this moment, she was the most perfect thing he had ever seen. He cleared his throat suddenly and looked away.

"Do you have skills at healing?" Charles asked in a rather snappy tone.

"No, your grace," Olivia answered simply. "But I'm sure I could be a help somehow to the King."

Charles looked at her for a long time. There was some sort of bright determination in them. She could help them; she could and would help the King. He looked at her clothing though. It made him nervous. He could already look around the room and see that the other men were staring at her in not the chastest ways.

"Jeffery," Charles suddenly bellowed.

Olivia felt herself jump. She looked over at the other door and the young attendant appeared again. He didn't even seem phased by what his master had just done. He bowed to Charles and the others.

"Yes, your grace?" Jeffery asked.

"Fetch Lady DeWinter a simple dress or something more appropriate to wear."

Jeffery bowed again and disappeared. Olivia tightened her hand around her robe as Charles came over and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him as he pulled her from all the eyes in the room into the door he had come out of. Charles's gripped suddenly tightened when she turned to see the King lying in his large bed.

Henry's body was covered in sweat. His robe was falling off his shoulder and his long night shirt had numerous wet spots all over it. His head leaned against his head board with pain filled eyes closed. A doctor stood over the King's leg. There was a gaping wound, oozing blood and puss all over dirt blankets and towels. Olivia felt her knees go weak as she watched the doctor cut into the wound. When Henry suddenly roared in agony, Olivia turned into Charles's chest, closing her eyes.

Olivia felt Charles pull her from the room since Jeffery had appeared again. They walked into an empty room, and he forced her to look at her. Olivia looked up at him and felt her breath come a lot slower. His eyes were the most beautiful, pale blue she had ever seen. He stared at her with intense concern.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Charles asked as he pushed her into a chair.

Olivia nodded slowly as she stared at him. "What is wrong with him?"

"The King?" Charles moved over, getting her some wine. "It is an old wound for his youth that ails him from time to time. This time it is worse than usual."

Olivia took the glass and looked at the clothes that Jeffery had laid on a small sofa. They were actually her clothes. The young man had gone to her room and found the simplest dress he could fine. She fingered one of the laces on the dress.

"If that is 'ails him,'" Olivia started. "What is it like when he is in serious pain?"

Charles sighed. "This is the worst he has ever been."

Olivia stood and looked around for somewhere to change. When she found the room held no divider she took a deep breath. Charles noticed too and turned around where he could not see her. Olivia smiled a little and slide from her robe and shift, changing into a simple brown dress that looked more like a servant's dress than a lady's of the court. She pulled a small knife from the sleeve in the wrist of the robe and slipped it into the corset of the dress. She was tying the top of the bodice when she felt strong and confident hands take the strings from her. She turned to see Charles tying it for her.

"What do you want me to do for the King, your grace?" Olivia asked through swimming thoughts as she felt Charles's hand so close to her neck.

Charles took a deep breath and stepped back, clearing his throat. "Talk to him, help the doctors soothe his fever, and force him to drink if he must."

Olivia turned and nodded to him. Charles offered her his arm so they could back to the King's chamber. Olivia took it and followed him. She could feel men looking at her as she moved through the room. No one really bothered her much except Mr. Culpepper. There was something about his eyes that sent shivers down her back. He was the only one in the room that she didn't want to be alone with. Charles gently pushed her into the room. She turned back to him and walked to the bed. Henry didn't even notice that a woman was in the room. She took a bowel from one of the tables and gently touched the King's forehead.

Henry stirred but only a little as he felt the wet cloth touch his forehead. He looked around in the dim candlelight and found an almost angelic presence sitting on the edge of his bed. It was Lady Olivia DeWinter. She smiled softly at him as he looked at her.

"Your Majesty," she whispered.

Henry could think of nothing to say to her. He was in great pain still. They had bled him along with other things. His leg still throbbed, but he was certain that his fever was going down. He closed his eye, feeling the cloth touch his head again.

The night seemed to drag on more than Olivia could ever remember one. She ran back and forth, getting supplies for the doctors, fetching tea, wine and other drinks for the people that stayed to hear word on the King, and soothing the King. She dared close her eyes or stay still long enough to risk falling asleep. She kept praying silently to herself that the fever lift. Close to dawn, she came back from gathering more towels and blankets and stopped outside of the King's room. Edward and Thomas Seymour had gone to bed long ago, Mr. Culpepper had gone to deliver messages to Catherine, Lord Surrey left for the tavern not long after Olivia had come to the room, and most of the priests had gone to the chapel. The only one left was Charles Brandon. He was in a chair sound asleep not. He seemed to be dreaming at the moment. She handed the blankets off to one of the servants and walked over to Charles. He was mumbling in his sleep about a child.

"No," he grunted. "Not the children. Please not the children."

Olivia looked at him and knelt down in front of him. She gently placed her hand on his knee. He seemed to shudder a little at her touch. She pulled her hand and stood.

"Mr. Brandon," she said softly. "Your Grace, wake up."

Charles moved his head, but his eyes remained shut. Olivia wondered when he had finally fallen asleep. It couldn't have been long. She gently shook his shoulder. Before Olivia knew what was going on, Charles had her by the arm, sinking his fingers into it roughly. He seemed angry and then suddenly scared. Olivia tried to pull away, but his gripped only tightened.

"Mr. Brandon!" Olivia tried to keep her voice low, but she had to wake him.

Charles's eyes suddenly opened and looked as scared as he felt. He released her arm and got to his feet. He quickly stepped back from her and let out a shaky breath.

"Forgive me," he whispered.

Olivia looked down at his arm and could see small bruises where his fingers had dug in. She pulled her hand to her chest. Charles looked at the floor. He had not meant to her hurt you. The dreams and the ghosts had become a lot worse. He could see the ghosts almost everywhere at any time, and the dreams. He didn't even want to think about those.

"I didn't mean to wake you, but you were dreaming," Olivia said. "It looked like a nightmare."

Charles nodded. "It was. I'm very sorry I grabbed you like that. How is the King?"

Olivia dropped her arm and looked at him. "His physicians say that he is improving."

Charles nodded and ran a hand over his face. He looked at her again and felt so sorry for what he had done to her. He sighed and started walking from the room. What was he to do? Apology a thousand times and hope that she would maybe not look at him with fear or hate. He turned back to give her a low bow, looking at her. She didn't look afraid. She looked concerned and worried. She was like no other woman who had come to court. Most of would have backed off or at least left him to his nightmare.

"What did you dream Mr. Brandon?" Olivia asked.

Charles opened his mouth to answer her in some way. Out of nowhere, the door to the King's chamber flew open. Olivia spun around. The swing of the door had startled her. Charles looked at the man who was standing there. Fear suddenly gripped at his heart. The King could not be dead.

"How is the King?" Charles asked quickly.

The attendant smiled a little. "The fever has broken. The doctor says that he is improving. I am to send word to everyone."

Charles let out a breath that he hadn't really thought he was holding. He looked at Olivia, who was grinning too. He walked closer to her and nodded his thanks.

"Thank you for everything that you did last night," Charles said. "May I walk you to your room?"

Olivia smiled and nodded her answer. He gently took her hand and placed it on his arm as he walked back to her room. He stopped at the door and looked at her as he opened the door for her.

"Rest. I will have your meals sent to you," Charles said.

Olivia smiled at him and gently reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Mr. Brandon."

Olivia disappeared into her room, leaving Charles to think. Charles gently touched the place where her lips had landed. This woman was unbelievable. She had stayed up all night, helping the King, saved him from another nightmare, and then allowed him to walk her to her room. She was not cut out for this court. It would change her. Turn her into what all the women turned into here. He took a deep breath and walked down to his room. Sleep first, figuring out who Olivia was second.

Thomas Culpepper sat around the table with some other attendants. They were all drunk on the good fortune of the King. Thomas had to admit to himself that he was happy, but it was for other reasons. He had got to see Catherine. In fact, he spent most of the night with her. He knew the thoughts that were running through his head at the moment were treason, but he didn't care.

Catherine Howard was a woman that every man could want. She was young, pure, beautiful, and amazing. It was true that she was not queen of England material, but she had her other strengths. He thought about her bright, red lips and how much he wanted to feel them all over his body. There was no chance that this could happen. It would be like signing his own death warrant.

Then, he thought about another woman at court. She was not as glamorous as Catherine; however, she was still quite fetching. When she had walked into the king's chamber that last night, he had seen how beautiful she really was. Her hair had been wild but everything about her was flawless. He could have her and not fear for his own life. He felt the wine burn down his throat as he thought of Olivia DeWinter. She would be his. And even if she said, Thomas had his own way of always getting what he wanted.


	4. Lady Mary

Lady Mary

Olivia was still in bed when she heard the sound of trumpets. She jumped to her feet almost without waking up fully. She rummaged through her trunk and found the best dress she owned. She called to one of the servant, begging for help with the dress and her hair. She had not meant to sleep so long, but she was still recovering from her night with the King. She felt the servant suddenly tighten her bodice and almost screamed. It didn't help that another woman was about to pull her hair out.

Some long and painful minutes later, Olivia stood in the entryway of the palace with the King in front of her and Charles Brandon to the right of Henry. Charles looked as if he still had not slept since the King's illness, which had been almost a week ago. She kept her eyes forward as she heard a carriage approach. The Lady Mary had arrived to the court. Olivia found herself oddly excited. The carriage pulled to a stop when it reached the entryway. It was large and elaborate. The stories she had heard of Mary, Olivia didn't expect to see her come in something like this. The door opened and with help with quite a few attendants a beautiful young girl with dark hair and bright eyes stepped out. She was younger than Olivia, but her eyes showed a wisdom that came with age; an age she had not acquired yet.

Mary and Henry spoke for a long time and then hugged. The King seemed very happy to see his daughter again. Mary moved on to Charles next. They seemed very happy to see each other as well, but Charles could fake better than most. Olivia started to step forward when the doors of the palace swung open. She turned to see Queen Catherine walking out with a train of ladies behind her. She bowed as Catherine passed by.

Mary turned to her new step mother, and it was quick to see that Mary was not going to be pushed around by Catherine's alpha female antics. They spoke civilly to one another for a few moments, but anyone watching the scene could tell that later there would not be civil things said about the other. Mary finally kissed Catherine on the cheek and began her walk into the palace with her father. Catherine quickly followed, still fuming over what she had had to. Olivia turned to start her walk inside when she felt a tug on her arm. She turned back to see Charles holding her sleeve.

"Your Grace," she said gently and bowing.

Charles gave her a smile and helped her to her feet. "Allow me." He held his arm out for her.

Olivia thought for a moment and took it. He knew that most likely Charles had other things to be doing, but she really didn't mind. She walked in with him and looked around. It seemed the Lady Mary had been taken to her quarters. Olivia felt it hard to swallow. She was pretty sure that she was supposed to be with her.

"Don't worry," Charles said reading her thoughts. "I will introduce you."

The wall to Mary's room was faster than Olivia would have liked but it was time to really get down to business. Charles knocked on the door and ushered Olivia in. Mary was telling one of her three ladies what to do with some dresses when Charles walked in. She looked at him and gave him a smile.

"My Lord Suffolk," she said with a low bow.

Charles smiled. "Lady Mary, may I present, Lady Olivia DeWinter. She is to be one of your ladies."

Olivia stepped forward and kneeled before Mary. Mary walked over looking her over. Olivia was quite lovely and dressed in fine French clothing. She looked that perhaps that she was older than Mary, but looks never told the truth. She touched Olivia's shoulder, and the young woman looked up at her. Her face was striking to look upon. She could see why Charles had personally delivered her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady DeWinter," Mary said with a soft smile.

Olivia smiled as she rose. "The pleasure is mine, Lady Mary."

Charles slipped out of the room as Mary gave Olivia a job to do. He would not have minded staying in the room, but Olivia needed the time to get to know Mary. He shut the door silently and listened as laughter floated from the door.

Mary watched as Olivia started helping her other ladies. It was nice to have another lady in waiting to talk to. Especially one closer to her age. Mary had been away from court for a long time, but she had never heard the name DeWinter before. It had to be French. Perhaps she was a member of the French court, who needed a break of all their intrigue and games.

"Where are you from Olivia?" Mary asked as she started folding a dress.

Olivia looked up from what she was doing. "I'm from the south of France my lady. My Father is a Lord and my mother was English."

Mary nodded. "What brought you here?"

"I was actually invited a few years ago by Thomas Cromwell. When I got ready to come, my Father became ill and all the rebellions started. This is the first chance I have had to come."

Mary smiled. "That was perhaps a good idea. But you have no servants."

Olivia swallowed a little. "No my lady. Except for the ones I can persuade to help me."

Mary grinned. This young lady was a breath of fresh air. She was of noble origins but yet didn't live by them. No servants, no fancy jewelry hanging from her neck and fingers, and no silly ideas of moving beyond her station. Mary could see that she had already captured Charles's attention. He didn't hand deliver ladies in waiting for no reason.

"Have you ever been married?" Mary asked as she sat down to start some sewing.

Olivia took a seat next to her and began to help. "No my lady. Had a few arrangements, but nothing ever seemed to work out."

Mary nodded. She suddenly seemed to look sad. She knew what it was like to have marriage proposals fall through. She turned back to her sewing and listened as the other ladies began to talk to Olivia.

That dinner was different from what it had been so many nights before. The air in the hall was stuffy and not just from the heat. There was tension between Mary and Catherine that was evident from the moment the two laid eyes on each other. Olivia stood behind Mary's chair with Jane Parker and her shoulder. It was not the most unpleasant feeling, but she still didn't really like it. She kept looking out across the room. Many of the King's advisors were not there. There was one in particular that she missed.

"Where are the Duke of Suffolk and the Duke of Somerset?" Mary asked suddenly.

Henry looked over at his daughter and then at the empty seats. He turned to Mary and sighed a little.

"The Duke of Somerset has gone back to check on young Edward. He thought this heat might be too much for the young Prince. As for Charles, he has been called away. His wife is very ill."

Mary let out a small gasp, and Olivia quickly swallowed hers. She took a step forward, to fill Mary's goblet when Thomas Culpepper stepped up next to her. She ignored him as best she could. However, he made that hard for her to do. He stood unreasonably close, and it made her very nervous. She pulled back from Mary as Culpepper turned to her. He gave her a soft smile that sent chills down her spine. Olivia took up her spot next to Jane as music began to play.

Out of nowhere, Catherine suddenly jumped and almost pulled Henry from his chair so they could dance. Everyone watched as the King and Queen danced. There was a sickly silence over the room, and no one else seemed inclined to dance with them. Olivia looked around; all the men had their eyes on one thing. Catherine. Lady Mary suddenly stood, snapping Olivia back to her job at hand.

"Come," Mary said softly. "You and I must talk."

Mary took her hand and led her from the main hall. The coolness of the less crowded hallways felt good. Mary held on to Olivia's arm until they were well away from everyone. She then turned and looked at her. Most ladies in waiting would feel nervous about something like this, but Olivia seemed almost comfortable.

Mary looked over at her. "Is any suspicious?"

Olivia smiled. "The King seemed to find that story about Thomas Cromwell convincing enough. The only person that worries me is the Duke of Suffolk."

"Charles?" Mary asked with a soft smile. "You don't have to worry about him. His only priority is to stay on the King's good side."

Olivia nodded. She knew that Mary was not exactly right. When everyone had stopped looking for answer from Olivia, Charles was still there. She didn't want to tell Mary that she worried about Charles poking around. She could deal with that. Mary kept walking until they were walking outside. Both of them looked at the sky, hoping to see clouds or even a storm coming up. It was clear with stars shining so bright they were almost blinding.

"What do you know of the Duke, Lady Mary?" Olivia asked, hoping she was not overstepping her boundaries.

Mary gave her a gentle smile. She could see right there that Olivia was going to be perfect for what she had planned. She walked over to the rail and looked out, thinking of the best way to tell Olivia about Charles. She had known him all her life and knew compared to most of the other men in court, he really did have King's interest at heart. Most of the time. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"He is the King's closest and perhaps truest friend," she began. "Loyalty means a lot to Charles. He used to be a lot like the King and had women that fawned all over him, but then he married the King's sister. That didn't really stop him. It took his second wife Katherine to calm him down.

"He changed after he met her. Stopped looking at every woman and doing other things But things have changed now. I think he saw many horrible things during the rebellions."

Olivia looked at her, thinking about the nightmare she had seen him have. "Were children harmed?"

Mary looked at her and nodded sadly. "I told you horrible things. But from what the King has told me, he seems to be coming back to life. I think it has to do with you."

Olivia swallowed. She heard many people talking about all the people coming back to life, or that the court itself was coming to life again. She didn't know anyone well enough to assume that, but she had met Charles. He had seemed somber and cold at first, but he was really none of those things. He wore his title loosely, and she thought he might long for easier times. She turned back to Lady Mary and looked down.

"I don't know my lady," Olivia admitted truly. "But I do know I trust him more than I do any other member of the court."

Mary took her arm a little more forcefully than she expected. Olivia looked down at the grip and then up at her.

"Do not trust anyone here Olivia," Mary said with a very clear warning. "The moment you do, you will be caught."

Olivia turned and looked at Mary. She was glad to know that Lady Mary was not her enemy. She could tell just by the look on the Princess's face that she would not be someone to cross. Olivia felt her head nod to what Mary had told her before she could have any other reaction. Another piece was now in place. It was time to figure out how to play them.


	5. One Last Letter

One Last Letter

Charles felt the carriage pull to a stop. He shook himself awake from the long ride. He had rode from the palace to his providence on horseback and then got a carriage. The carriage ride had only allowed him to rest from his trek. He waited as his servants lowered the step. It was not that he needed it done, in fact he would have much rather jumped from the carriage and get inside; there was something terribly wrong. Katherine being ill was almost too much to bear.

He stepped out of the carriage and looked around. The house seemed empty. The servants had come out to greet him as they always had, but some of the attendants were missing. Katherine's and his children's. He looked around and started inside. His head of the household also seemed to have missing. That was never a good sign. He walked into the house, ignoring all bows and greetings.

Charles's house was not some great manner house, but it was still large and housed plenty of rooms. He walked into the entryway and noticed how quiet the house was. He started toward the upstairs and stopped.

"Katherine!" he called.

There was no answer not even from an attendant. Charles felt his head spin a little as he moved toward Katherine's sewing room. He reached for the door when it dawned on him that it was closed. That door was never closed. He gently pushed open, hoping that perhaps a breeze had closed it while someone had been cleaning. He glanced around finding the room empty. The loom sat in the corner unused along with a thimble on the table. The windows looked as if they had been closed all summer long. That he could understand. It had been too hot for windows to be open. About the time he thought of that, a servant walked by. It was one of the young servant girls.

"Sarah," Charles said, turning. "Where is the Duchess?"

The young girl looked completely horrified. She had no idea what to tell him. It looked as if she didn't know what had happened to his wife. She might have been away or ill. She shook her head slowly, trying to find words to tell him. Charles suddenly seized her by the shoulders.

"Where is my wife?" Charles growled.

"I don't know your grace!" Sarah said, truly scared. "I have been with my mother the past fortnight and I came back yesterday. She was here then."

Charles felt his knees go weak. Catherine had been here yesterday? Where was she now? He released the girl and ran up the stairs. He went to the room that had been hers and stopped. The door stood open, and it was empty. Blood rushed to Charles's brain as he swayed against the door. He knew what this meant. He walked over to the bed, running his fingers down the sheets of the bed. His head swam suddenly, and he fell forward onto the night table. He gripped the table tightly as he tried to catch his breath.

There was a soft knock on the door frame that made Charles jump. He turned to find his head of house standing in the doorway. The old man seemed to be as upset as Charles was. His hair was tousled and his beard in complete disarray. His clothing was in better shape but not by much. Whatever had happened on his journey here, it had rattled everyone in the household. The man walked closer and held out a letter that he had be holding for Charles. Charles took it and stared at the envelope. The name on it was in Catherine's handwriting.

"Leave me," Charles choked out.

The man walked out and started to pull the door shut. Charles held up his hand to stop. It didn't matter if the door was open or closed. Everyone that was still there probably knew what was in that letter and some part of him wished that they didn't. He stared at the writing and then popped the wax seal.

The letter was so simple that he had to read it about three times before he actually understood what it meant. Katherine had not been ill; she just wanted him to come home. When he didn't, she left. He had tried to get there as fast as he could. He felt so sick all of sudden. He tried to get there as soon as he heard the news. He looked down at the letter again and walked to the main room. There was a large fire going. He looked at the last two words on the letter. _Goodbye Charles_. He stared at them for a long time and then threw the letter in the fire.

He stood at that fire long into the night. Most of the servants had found their way to bed by the time he found it hard to stand. He slumped down in the chair next to the fire. His head quickly found itself in his hands. His life was falling apart. He hated his lot in life. Being the King's friend and councilman was no longer a great pleasure. It had cost him a lot. His family was now gone. He still had nightmares about all he had done in the name of the King. However, he knew that this had been coming for a long time. Katherine had stopped loving him long ago.

Charles took another deep breath as he stared into the fire. That was when the thought of Olivia. He had had so many thoughts about her that he didn't like thinking since he was a married man. Now, those thoughts would not be a problem. He wished that he could figure out what to do next. The King would understand if he stayed away since he had the story that Katherine was sick. He could put things in better ordered and go back when he thought the time was right. He turned back to the fire. There was not a trace of the letter left. He wished that it was that simple to destroy his memories and thoughts.

Olivia sat in the Princess Mary's chamber, sewing and staring out the window. She could see dark clouds on the horizon and hoped that rain was coming. She never remembered England being this hot for this long. It was sliding toward September, and it was still extremely warm outside. The windows of the chambers were open. This allowed only a small breeze through the whole room. She had been thinking a lot about Charles Brandon's absence from court. It could be a good thing or bad. She tried not to think of which.

The door to the chamber suddenly flew open and caused everyone woman in the room to jump. It was another lady with a huge smile on her face. Olivia had not learned what all the smiles and things meant. The lady bowed to Mary and began to speak.

"We are going south until Christmas and then we are returning to Whitechapel at Christmas," the girl said with a grin.

Mary seemed happy about this too. She grinned and motioned for all the women to stop what they were doing and began to pack. Olivia started gathering Mary's dressed. She carried them over to a trunk and placed them inside. The packing was quick for everyone seemed so excited. Perhaps more than the weather was about to change.

It was late when Olivia finally reached her own chambers to pack. She knew that rest should be the ordered of the day, but she did need to pack. Everyone would tell her to get some of the servants to help her, but Olivia had none and tired not to use them that often. She had her secrets that were hers alone. She began to fold some material when she saw and a letter fall to the floor. She picked it up and studied the writing on the outside for a long time. It was simple with only her name on it. She turned it over, finding a seal keeping it closed. The seal was a dark blue with one symbol on it. A fleur-de-lis. She took a deep breath and popped the seal with her nail. The letter flipped down and opened to a simple request.

_Finish this soon._

Olivia stared at the words for a long time and moved to her chest. She pulled out another letter just like the one she now held. It was the letter that had led her here in the first place. It too was as simple as the one she held. She pulled it out and opened it.

_Catherine Howard._

Olivia stared down at both letters and tossed them into the fire. She watched as Catherine's name became ashes. She could not follow what the last letter said because it was too soon to make a move. She had all the pieces she needed, but the board had not been worked out. There was still the wild card of Charles as well. He was dangerous. He was already snooping and seemed to want to know more about her than anyone else. She could use that, but that was not her way, and it usually led to complications. She watched as the last of the letters became ash and went back to packing. She would finish soon. But there were other things to see to first.


	6. The Trip South Begins

The Trip South Begins

Olivia helped Mary out of her cloak and hat as the other ladies sit to working on airing out the chamber. The small palace house they were staying in was quite hot. It didn't help that it was soaked sun. Mary sat down heavily near an open window. There was only a soft breeze blowing through, which made it harder to cool down. Olivia hung up Mary's cloak when she heard the door open. She turned, noticing that the King and his attendants were coming it. Everyone in the room hit the floor in a matter of seconds. Olivia noticed that many of the members of council were with him. All but one. She turned her eyes to the floor before the King caught her looking.

"Please, ladies," Henry started. "Stand."

Every lady rose still not looking at the King. Henry walked over to Mary and gave her a soft kiss on her head. Olivia had never seen him act so paternal, but it was nice to see. Mary seemed to enjoy it too. She glanced over at Olivia for a moment. The only problem was that it caused the King to look at her. Olivia looked down so not to draw attention to herself.

"Lady Olivia," Henry said walking over to her.

Olivia looked at him with her most beautiful smile. She longed to ask about Charles but knew that it would be rude. She felt the King take her hand and kiss it. She tried to keep her smile on the best way she could.

"My daughter tells me about a lot about you," Henry said as he led her around the room. "She says that you are one of the best maids she ever had."

Olivia swallowed heavily. She didn't really know what to say to that. She didn't really think that she would be dealing with the king that often. Now, as she stood next to him, it was a hard to come up with something to say. She looked at him, giving him another smile and praying for a way out of this.

"I try, your majesty," she said with a soft smile.

Henry looked over at her. She could see that he looked so much better than the first time she saw him. Catherine Howard was making him happy. Or so he thought. He walked her around the room one last time and deposited her next to Mary. The young girl looked up at her and smiled. Olivia could see that Mary had plenty of plans for herself. However, she had the sense to rule justly and fairly, making her a good leader.

"I will leave you ladies to your unpacking," Henry said as he left the room.

Olivia looked down at Mary and then went back to unpacking. Unpacking didn't last long. Mary had so little to unpack. By mid-day they were all entertaining themselves with other things. Olivia was sitting at the table, playing chess with Mary. Mary was quite skilled at playing. Olivia really wanted to play cards, but Mary didn't really believe in that. She did enjoy chess though. Another girl was sitting the back reading from a book of sonnet. It made it hard for Olivia to really focus. There was something else eating at her too. Charles Brandon's absence.

"It is your move, Lady DeWinter," Mary said, snapping her back to the moment.

Olivia shook her head and stared at the board. Mary really was a skilled opponent. It took Olivia a long time to figure out her next move. She finally moved creating check. Mary sat back in her chair with her eyes focused completely on the board.

"The Duke of Suffolk will be back soon," Mary said simply.

Olivia looked up and gave her a small smile. She didn't know what to say to that because that would mean admitting she had worried about him. She just looked back down at the board.

"I hope his wife is alright," Olivia said, not looking up.

Mary nodded. "Checkmate."

Olivia smiled and got ready to reset the board when she heard something rumble in the distance. Everyone in the room stopped and looked around. One of the younger girls suddenly ran to the window. Her unsure expression suddenly turned happy.

"It's raining!" she nearly shouted.

Olivia and Mary were on their feet and at the window in seconds. The sky was dark on the horizon. The first few drops had just started hitting the courtyard. Olivia watched as the clouds moved closer. The rain was getting harder. Everyone in the room suddenly became really excited. Rain would mean cooler weather.

"We should say thanks to our Holy Mother and Father," Mary said, pulling the girls into a prayer circle.

Olivia lowered her head and watched the other girls from the corner of her eyes. She had never been the praying type. Prayer and religion came hard for her. She didn't find it easy to have faith in anything. Men and women alike gave her very little reason for her to believe in anything but herself. At the moment, she watched as everyone else seemed to run head long into it and buy everything that came out of Mary's mouth. She could feel the rain blowing in the breeze. That was enough to make her close her eyes at the moment.

After three days of straight rain, England started to feel like England again. Fires had to be made in the halls at night and shawls and thick tunics were being called for. When the rain finally ended, it was time for things to return to some sort of normalcy. Mary began walking the gardens and just going out more. She tried not to go anywhere where the Queen seemed to be. This one day Olivia walked behind Lady Mary, collecting flowers in a small basket. They had a nice collection of roses at the moment.

"Do you horseback ride, Lady Mary?" Olivia asked as Mary handed her another red rose.

Mary sighed and shook her head. "Not as often as I would like to. Do you?"

Olivia grinned. "I love to ride. I don't get to ride like I would like."

Mary nodded. The only reason she had brought it up was because the King had left for a hunt, and Mary had stayed. She knew part of the reason that they had stayed was because of Catherine. That had probably been for the better. Mary handed her another rose as they reached the edge of the garden.

"Put those in water for me, Olivia." Mary said. "I think I'm going to keep walking."

Olivia nodded and walked inside. The hall was very quiet since everyone was outside or on the hunt. She walked up to Mary's chambers and found an old vase with dead flowers in it. She tossed them out when the door opened. Olivia froze. No one was here. She looked up, trying to find a weapon. The closest one was up her sleeve. She started to reach for it when she felt hands spin her around. She was face to face with Thomas Culpepper.

Olivia felt his hand pushed down right where her knife was. She looked up in his eyes and felt fear like she had never felt before. There was some wild look in his eyes that made them seem to glow. He stared at her for a moment and suddenly kissed her hard. She screamed into the kiss, but Culpepper only pressed himself harder to her. She felt his tongue touch her lip. She growled and tried to kick.

"Don't do that," Culpepper hissed.

"Get off me!"

"I'm the King's groom," he whispered forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Olivia gave him no time to enjoy his conquest. She bit down hard, causing him to yell in pain. When he pulled back, there was blood coming out of his mouth. He glared at her for a long moment and let his arm fly. The slap connected right under her right eye.

"You fucking whore," Culpepper yelled as he yanked her up.

Culpepper started to reach for the bodice of her dress when he felt something cold and dangerously sharp against his throat. He looked down, noticing a silver blade there. He looked down to see Olivia holding the wooden knife handle as if it was second nature to her.

"Get out," she hissed.

"You have no idea what you are doing."

"I know if I flick my wrist at all, I'll kill you. Now get out!"

Culpepper stared at knife and the damage he had already done. Seeing that fire burn in Olivia's eyes was enough to make him want her more. Heat was pouring off her skin, but not in the way it was with him. He wanted her terribly. He thought of the knife though. She obviously knew how to use it. He backed away.

"This isn't over," Culpepper growled as he left the room.

Olivia looked down at the flowers. They had been broken and trampled in some places. The vase she had picked up was broken. She bent down and started picking up the pieces. She could feel that her eye was going show what happened. It pained her, and she was having a hard time seeing out of it. The door opened again, causing her to jump. She turned to see Mary and the other ladies coming in. Olivia quickly pushed the knife under some drawers and stood up.

"What happened?" one of the girls asked, rushing toward her.

Olivia looked around. She couldn't escape this. She had to tell something. She turned to Mary, not wanting to lie to her. She took a deep breath. "I slipped." She tried to laugh a little.

"There must have been water on the floor," the other girl said.

Mary walked over, touching her eye. "Did you hit the table?"

Olivia nodded and pulled her face away. She could fell Culpepper's breath on her neck and face. His lips still lingered on hers. She was sure there was probably blood on her face from where she had bit him.

"May I go clean up my Lady?" Olivia asked.

Mary nodded. "Of course."

Olivia walked to her chambers and lit a few candles. She didn't really want to see all of the damage in a bright light. She picked up her mirror and looked at herself. She wanted to cringe. There was blood on her face. It was right at the edge of her mouth. She quickly wiped it away, staring at her soon to be black eye.

"That bastard," she said under her breath.

Olivia put the mirror down and tried to straighten her hair. If Mary really believed what she had told her, it would surprise her. She knew that it was a terrible story, but at least both vases were broken. That would help them buy the story about slipping. She walked back out, feeling the other people looking at her. She hated being the center of the attention. She sat down, taking up her sewing. Mary came and sat beside her.

"How did you feel?" Mary asked as she pulled out her Bible.

Olivia looked up from her project. "I'm fine. Really."

Mary gently touched the spot on her eye. "You can tell me what really happened."

Olivia sighed and started to say something when there was a knock. Olivia dropped the sewing and walked to the door. She opened it after Mary gave her a nod. She pulled the door free and felt her knees go weak suddenly.

Charles Brandon stood just outside the door. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in days or slept. He was dressed in a black gold tunic of his station. His boots had mud on them and there was dust on his cloak.

"Your Grace," Olivia said softly. "Are you well?"

Charles nodded. He was leaning against the doorframe. He could use something to drink. She started to say just that when Mary walked up.

"Your Grace," she said softly. "Please come in."

Charles nodded and walked in. Olivia gave him a bow, moving out of his way. She watched as he moved to sit next to the fire. She motioned for one of the girls to get wine for both of them. Olivia then moved to the back of the room, watching them talk. More watching Brandon than Mary. Charles was very upset about something. She couldn't ask him, but it really made her wonder. The ghosts were probably getting to him. He took the wine and began telling Mary about something. Olivia listened, catching every other word.

It wasn't long before Charles stood. Mary did as well and smiled. She walked toward the door and then deposited Charles into Olivia's hands. Olivia nodded, walking to the door. She opened it and turned to Charles. She tried not to look up at him as he walked out the door.

"Good night, my lady," he said as he slipped through the door.

Olivia made the mistake and looked up at him. Even in the pale torchlight of the hallway, Charles could see that something was wrong with her face. He quickly reached over taking her chin and turning it to him.

"What happened to your eye?" he asked quite concerned.

"Nothing, your grace," Olivia said looking away.

Charles kept his hand on her cheek against his better judgment. She looked up at him as if saying the same thing to him without the words. She tried to pull away, but she found very it hard. He took his thumb and rubbed the edge of the bruise. Olivia winced a little at the small bit of pressure that Charles put there. That action was enough to make him realize he should let go. His hand dropped to his side.

"That nothing left a very harsh mark, my lady," Charles said with a slight smile.

Olivia smiled a little and nodded. Charles started to touch her again and then turned away. Olivia watched him disappear down the hallway. It took her a moment to finally decide to slip back inside her room. She didn't understand what it was about Charles, but he made her feel like she never had before. And he had really seemed concerned about what had happened to her. She touched the bruise, feeling where Charles's hand had been. She walked to her chamber, shaking her head. This could not be happening. Mary's words about trust came back to her. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't trust Charles Brandon.


	7. Culpepper's Revenge

Culpepper's Revenge

The Court seemed to change just like the weather. It had turned colder and rain seemed to go on forever. However, the dry land really needed it. But it did seem to bring the spirits of the people down. Mary spent most of the time inside, sewing and writing with Olivia and the other ladies. Henry was hardly seen for his leg was causing him many pains. The only person that seemed unaffected by the weather was Catherine. She was still jumping, bouncing, and laughing at every little stupid thing.

Thomas Culpepper watched as Catherine stood outside in the rain. The water dripped down her face and top of her body. He could see the drops rolling down her neck and chest. He thought long and hard about what had happened days before. He lip and tongue still tasted of blood from where that bitch had bit him. He knew he had left a mark on her too. She would have a hard time covering that up. He would take care of her. He had watched her over the past week, learning her habits. He kept thinking about that when the door to the King's chamber opened. He quickly turned from the window to see Charles Brandon and one of the Seymour brothers walking in.

The Seymour barley looked at him, but he could feel Charles looking at him. He knew that Charles Brandon was the one he had to look out for. Charles had the King's ear and trust. Not that anyone would believe he would actually do something to a woman of a court. If they only knew. Culpepper smiled, thinking about that. Farmer's daughters, serving girls, and tavern wenches. He had many of them and took those that didn't want him. He would do the same thing to Olivia DeWinter.

"Mr. Culpepper," Brandon suddenly said. "How is the King today?"

Thomas looked up. "He is weak, your Grace. I think his leg pains him terrible when it rains like this."

Charles nodded and moved over to the window. The rain had slackened into nothing more than a mist. Typical English weather. Charles stared out at the court yard, watching as the Queen danced around. She was soaked through and almost incident. Charles shook his head and walked into the King's chamber. He didn't really want to talk to Henry about anything when his leg pained him. He reached for the door when it suddenly opened. He jumped back from the door to find Olivia there with Princess Mary beside her.

"Your Grace," Olivia said with a low bow.

Charles smiled at her for a moment then turned his attention to the Lady Mary. The young princess smiled at him and gave him a bow too. He smiled back. Lady Mary would make a fine ruler. He just felt terrible that both of her arrange marriages had fallen through.

"How is his Majesty, Lady Mary?" Charles asked.

Olivia stopped at hearing them talk. She watched Charles. He at least looked like he had slept in the past few nights. She had thought about telling him what had happened between her and Culpepper. She could really use the help, but she didn't know if he would believe her or not.

"He is in a lot of pain, your grace," Mary said. "He asked me to come and speak with him. But I think he is waiting for you now."

Charles gave her another bow and walked into the King's chamber. Olivia watched as he went inside and then followed Mary out. She could feel Charles watching her, but didn't turn around. She also felt Culpepper's eyes on her. She didn't know that he was still there. She dared not look at him. Her eye still bore the brunt of what his hand had done to her. She hoped certain foods still made his tongue and lip sting.

"Are you alright, Olivia?" Mary asked.

Olivia almost felt herself jump, but she stopped herself. She looked at Lady Mary, and then stared at the floor. She knew that would not appease the Princess. She would probably have to explain something. She had thought of more lies to tell that would possibly make everyone believe her.

"I'm fine, my lady," Olivia said, not meeting Mary's eyes.

Mary started to say something when they reached their rooms. Olivia walked in and took up her sewing. She moved her fingers in the mindless motions that it took to put in a hand stitch. She hated this. Playing lady in waiting was one thing, actually sitting here and doing it was another. There were other things that she could be doing. She took a deep breath when the door opened suddenly. One of the Kings attendants was standing their panting.

"Princess Mary," he breathed heavily. "The King would like to see you now."

Mary quickly nodded and got to her feet. Olivia tossed aside what she was working on. Mary waved her off, taking another girl. Olivia felt happy not to be going back. She did want the chance to see Charles again, but she needed the rest. She picked her sewing back up, staring at it. She didn't want to work on it anymore. She decided that mending a skirt and a petticoat would be a better use of her time. She walked back to her room, getting the dressed that needed repair. She stopped at the shelves that her knife was under. She knew she should get it out. She only had one up her sleeve. If Culpepper came after her again, she would need all the help she could get.

She bent down to pick it up when one of the other ladies walked by. She pretended like she was fixing her skirt. The girl didn't' really seem to notice. She waited until no one was around and pulled it out from under the furniture. She hid it under the laundry she had. No one could see it. She went into her room and slipped it back up her sleeve. She looked out the window. It was still raining. Hopefully, tomorrow would be better.

Olivia was up early the next morning. Henry's health improved as the weather did. He had called everyone out for a ride through the country. He longed for a hunt but knew that his body would not be able to handle it. As Olivia helped Mary dress, she couldn't have been happier. She had longed for a horseback ride. It took about another hour before she walked out to join the others. She looked around the group. Henry sat upon his horse and looked a little uncomfortable. Catherine was next to him on a cute little white mare. The horse must have been a present from the King. Mary came out on tall bay horse. She almost seemed like a natural horsewoman. Her horse seemed a little high strung, but she handled him well.

Olivia's horse was one that she had bought from a breeder when they had headed south. He was a tall, lean, black stallion without a single mark on him. He was a prize for anyone. She was really surprised that the King had not wanted him. It might have been because he came from a common farm. She couldn't wait to see if he was fast.

"Let's go," the King said suddenly.

"Is the Duke of Suffolk not coming?" Mary asked, looking around the group.

Henry shook his head. "The Duke had something he had something to attended to."

Any other time, Olivia would have cared. She would have noticed. However as she felt her horse's heavy breath, she didn't care. All she wanted to do was ride. She pulled on the reins as she felt the horse move against the bit. Henry looked at everyone and spurred his horse. Olivia grinned as she pushed her horse to follow Mary.

The day was perfect for a ride. Olivia could feel the wind in her hair and couldn't stop smiling. The King didn't really ride fast. Olivia longed to let her horse have his head and disappear over the hills. She hoped the party would stop soon so she could do just that.

It was a little past noon when everyone had enough to finally stop. The horses were tired, and the people were tired. Mary sat next to the King while they ate silently. Olivia was looking around. The land was so beautiful. There was a spring gurgling in the background and the trees had so many colors blending together. She started to pour Mary a glass of wine and stopped. Culpepper had just walked up to Henry. Olivia had no idea that he would be here. She almost felt a little sick.

"Olivia," Mary said. "You look pale."

Olivia shook it off. "I'm sorry my lady."

Mary watched her for a moment then turned back to her meal. Olivia glanced over at Culpepper and then turned her eyes to the landscape again. The meal lasted for awhile and then everyone went about their business. Olivia went over and started checking on her horse while Mary kept talking to her father. Olivia looked at her horse and decided that a ride around the camp wouldn't be that bad of an idea.

She jumped into her saddle, riding out quietly at first. She gave the horse his head when she was far enough away from camp. He had such speed. The sudden rush of him running sent a sensation through Olivia that she had not felt in a long time. It was just what she needed. She rode for awhile and finally stopped at a small wooded area near the brook. She climbed off, allowing the horse to drink in peace. She walked around when she heard something. She looked up; it was horses.

Olivia reached for her reins when a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind. She started to scream when a hand clamped over her mouth. She started to bite down when she hit the ground with a hard thud. She turned, looking up. There was man standing over and two more were walking toward her. The man standing over her pulled her to her feet roughly. She moved her arm. The knife handle rested in her palm. She swung it, thrusting it into the man's arm. He yelled out and shoved her arm back to the ground.

"Get the knife from her," a voice said.

Olivia felt her blood run cold. She looked up at seeing a third man. This one she knew. The other three were just the King's attendants to her. The last man was Thomas Culpepper. Olivia felt pain through her whole upper body, but she had to force herself to get up. She got to her feet only to be brought down by another man. He not only pushed her down he did it twice. Olivia tasted blood in her mouth.

"Hold her down, both of you," Culpepper ordered. "I'll have this bitch if it kills me."

Two of the men grabbed her arms and yanked her up. The other one grabbed her by the waist, almost pulling her off her feet. Olivia no longer could hold in her scream. She was rewarded with a fist to her cheek. Blood trickled out of her mouth as she looked back up to see Culpepper coming toward her. She tried to scream again when the men viciously through her to the ground. She felt Culpepper touch her waist and flip her over onto her stomach.

The air in her lungs suddenly escaped. She coughed a little and felt weight settled on her upper thighs. She threw her arms around, trying to at least dig her nails into something. She had another knife, but she couldn't reach it with the men holding her. She felt hands on her legs and bodice of her dress.

"No!" she screamed. "Get off me!"

Olivia felt the weight shift and one the grips on her arms loosen. She pulled it free and smashed her elbow into Culpepper's shoulder. It was enough to move. She got to her feet and tried to bolt. One man still had her arm, but now, she could the knife. She pulled hard and put enough space between them that she could pull it. She had out when too many hand grabbed at her. She felt one of them grab at her arm and throat. She fought as hard as she could when a hand grabbed at the bodice. She tried to flick her knife; however, two hands had her wrist and suddenly wrenched it. The brook was suddenly filled with a blood curdling scream. The hand that gripped her bodice suddenly ripped it. Olivia had lost any chance of getting out of this. Her knife was on the ground, and there were four of them. She tried to run again when she was pushed to the ground, her head smacking a rock. Her vision blurred and she felt her skirt, bodice, and leggings being pulled away.

Through pain-filled eyes, she tried to watch everything that was happening. She could see and feel hands all over her body. She waited for what was to come and prayed they killed her after. She tried to think of things. It was over. Everything that she had been sent here to do was over. She failed. She closed her eyes, wanting better visions in her head as this happened. She felt Culpepper pulled her toward him when something happened. There was silence. Then, she heard horses running off. She closed her eyes against the pain when she felt something warm wrap around her.

"Please," Olivia said softly. "No."

The man who stood over gently ran a hand down her cheek. "You're safe now."

Olivia knew the voice. She knew the simple touch, but her head was swimming. She closed her eyes and felt a sweet feeling wash over her. Then, she felt herself being hoisted from the ground. She tried to look at the man. Unconsciousness quickly took over before she could get a good look. She thought that she saw blue eyes and long dark hair, but that could just be an insane hope.

Charles looked down at the woman in his arms. Her dress was in rags, blood ran down her lips and head, and one of her arms hung limply. He had only seen two of the men riding off. They wore the uniforms of the King's attendant. He pulled his cloak around her tighter as he sat her on the horse. He climbed on behind her and thought about riding back to the King's party but not like this and with her. He turned the horse back. His place was not that far away. He would take her there. She needed to heal, and he needed to know who would do this. He leaned her back where her head was resting on his chest.

"No," she whispered.

Charles looked down and gently kissed the top of her head. "No one is going to hurt you now. I swear."


	8. A Long Night of Waiting

A Long Night of Waiting

Charles pulled the horse to a stop outside his home. He looked around for some of his servants that didn't seem to notice that he was back. He slid from the saddle with ease and started to pull Olivia off. Her body had gone limp a while back. He pressed her body against her chest and went to the door. The door opened suddenly with Sarah and James standing there.

"James," Charles started. "Get Daniel to ride to the village and get the doctor. Sarah, prepare my chambers for her and find her a clean shift. I want her out of these clothes by the time the doctor arrives."

Both servants disappeared in seconds. Charles followed Sarah to what used to be Katherine's and his chambers. He stopped in the doorway, watching Rachel start a fire, unmake the bed, and open the dusty drapes. He felt some part of his heart burn. He was about to put another woman in his bed. He knew that he wouldn't be there with her, yet it still left him feeling guilty. Sarah disappeared from the room quickly. She would probably bring back one of her shifts unless Katherine had left one he didn't know about. He laid Olivia down, pulling his cloak off of her.

Charles stared at her for a long time. Blood had dried on many places. It was hard to tell where the wounds were on her face. He brushed her hair back from her forehead. There was a wound there as plain as the nose on his face. It wasn't really bleeding anymore, but it was bruising. He reached to touch and flinched. Olivia's head felt as if it was on fire. He touched her arm only to find that her whole body felt that way. He took a deep breath, knowing what that mean. He stared down at her when a feeling came over him that he had felt in a long time. The urge to pray. He started to kneel down when Sarah returned with a shift and a night gown.

"Take her out of these clothes," Charles ordered. "And burn the dress."

Sarah looked confused at first. However, the tone in her Lord's voice told her not to question. She reached for Olivia's dress when Charles walked out of the room. He moved down to the main hall to wait for the doctor. He was still not sure what all had happened to her. He just hoped that the men had not succeeded. He had seen at least three men ride off but found four sets of prints. Four men could easily do what they wanted to any woman. He began to pace as he thought of that. Three of the men wore the uniforms of the King's attendants. He knew he had seen the flower over their chest.

Charles started to think on that when the door suddenly flew open. Charles's hand reached for his sword before he really knew what was happening. He turned to find James, Daniel, and the doctor all standing in the door. He dropped his hand and walked over to them.

"Thank you for coming, Doctor," Charles said, giving his hand a shake.

The doctor smiled at Charles and looked around. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs," Charles said. "Sarah is taking her out of the dress. She has a deep gash on her head, and I think they may have…"

Charles felt the word stop in his throat. He really hoped it wasn't true. He couldn't bear the thought of someone doing that to her. Let alone all three or four of the men he had seen riding away.

"May have what?" the doctor asked as he turned toward the room that Charles had indicated.

Charles took a deep breath. "She may have been raped. By more than one man."

The doctor looked as shocked as Charles felt as he said the words. He nodded and started up the stairs. Charles followed at a distance. He didn't really want to watch this. He stood in the doorway of the room as the man began his work. Charles looked away as the doctor moved the sheet. He wanted to see Olivia's body. He had thought of it a lot. But not under these circumstances.

"Your grace," the doctor said. "I have some good news."

Charles turned and looked at him. The doctor was looking at him with a faint smile. Charles felt that he was missing a small joke. He never really liked feeling that way. The doctor covered Olivia's legs, running his hands up her rib cage.

"What is it?" Charles asked as he heard Olivia moan a little when the doctor pressed his hands to her ribs.

"She wasn't rape," the doctor said simply.

"What?" Charles asked looking up. "How do you know that?"

The doctor looked up at him. "She has some bruising on her legs, but there is no bleeding or bruising there. Her lower stomach seems to have a few marks but nothing of what could have been."

Charles nodded. Olivia seemed to be in great pain while the doctor added pressure to her arm and wrist. He wanted to go to her. His feet seemed not to want to listen for he didn't move from the door. The doctor looked at the head wound and pulled out some bandages. He finished what seemed like hours later. Olivia had a brace on her wrist that looked very painful. The bandage on her forehead had a little bit of blood on it. That bothered him, but the doctor seemed unphased. The only thing that worried Charles now was the fever. He had watched Margaret become ill. When things got bad, he had not been there, but he still knew what killed her. Katherine had been sick with a high fever once too; he had almost lost her to it.

"What about the fever?" Charles asked when the doctor looked finished.

The doctor turned to him. "We could bleed her, but I think the best thing to do is wait it out. Her body is fighting and bleeding her could do her more damage than good."

Charles looked at the man, hoping he would say more. The doctor picked up his cloak and smacked Charles's shoulder. The small and unwanted gesture didn't make Charles feel any better. Olivia needed help, and the doctor had done little to help her. He waited until he saw the man mount his horse before he called for Sarah.

"Bring a cloth and warm water," Charles ordered. "Tell James to chop more wood. She will need a fire."

Sarah nodded and disappeared from the room in a great hurry. Charles stripped out of his cloak, medals, jewels, tunic, and vest until he only had on a black shirt. He rolled up the sleeves, sitting down next to Olivia. Her skin was still hot to the touch. But she shivered. He pulled up the blankets until they touched her neck. The door to the room opened to Sarah coming inside. She was holding a large bowl that she sat down on the nightstand.

"Thank you," Charles said.

Sarah nodded and dipped the cloth into the water. Charles took the cloth from her and gently pressed it to Olivia's head. She shuddered under his hand. She was probably dreaming from the fever.

"You are going to be alright," Charles said as he pressed the cloth to her cheek and forehead.

Olivia moaned a little while her body remained still. That made him feel better. He knew what it was like to have nightmares even without the fever. He moved his hand down her neck, pressing the cloth to it. He gently took her hand as he put the cloth on her forehead.

The night moved slowly as Charles stayed up. He saw no improvement in Olivia's condition. In fact, she seemed hotter now than before. She was sweating a little as she started to move in her sleep. He thought of trying to wake her. She thrashed and moaned as he pressed the cloth to her head. He didn't really know how to help her. He thought back to what the doctor said about bleeding her and wished he had.

"No, please don't," she said as she moved.

Charles sighed a little. "Olivia, no one is going to hurt you."

Olivia rolled her head a little and finally fell into a deep sleep. Charles took a deep breath and moved over to a chair next to the bed. It was not long before he found himself fighting sleep. He rested his forehead against his elbow as he watched her sleep. He didn't like waiting like this. It was hard to tell if she was getting any better. He felt his eyes close a little.

Charles awoke suddenly. He looked around, seeing that he had been asleep for a few hours. It was very close to dawn. He sat up and reached over to Olivia. Her skin was still hot. He sat back in the chair utterly exhausted. If Olivia was not better soon, he would have to get the doctor. He took the cloth and pressed it to her forehead. He would stay up all night doing this if he had to. He started to dip the cloth into the water when Sarah came in. She was holding a steaming mug.

"Try this, my lord," she said softly. "My mother used to make this when we were ill. I think it could help her."

Charles nodded. "Thank you."

Sarah handed him the cup and then moved to help Olivia sat up. It took both Charles and her to get her upright safely. Charles looked down at the hot liquid and almost thought better of giving her this. He took a deep breath and started pouring the liquid down her throat. She coughed and gagged a little but didn't wake. He looked up at Sarah not sure what to say. He helped lay Olivia down and moved back to the chair. He watched as Olivia moved a little but stayed silent. The night had a few more hours to go; he was just going to have to wait and see how she was in the morning.


	9. The Healing Process

The Healing Process

Olivia awoke late in the morning. She felt a heavy presence on her whole body. She opened her eyes more and noticed that she was covered in very thick blankets. Her hair stuck to her face, neck, and back from sweat. She sat up slowly, feeling pain shoot through various part of her body. Her wrist hurt worse than anything else. She turned her head so not to move her chest. There was a chair close to the bed, but no one occupied it. She lay back when she felt something brush against her other hand. She moved a little at feeling and looked down. There was a man laying there. Her broken wrist was right against his hair. She reached out and touched him.

The head moved a little and turned where she could see the face. It was Charles Brandon. He was asleep, but she knew it was him. She couldn't fight back a small smile. He had been with her all night. She knew that most likely that had not been a good thing. She pushed back the blankets and stared at him. So her dreams had not lied to her. Charles Brandon had saved her life. She sat up a little, trying not to wake him.

Olivia had barely gotten comfortable when the door opened. A young girl with long, dark hair stood in the doorway. She was carrying a bowl and a pitcher. Her stern expression changed when she saw Olivia to a nice, kind smile.

"It's good to see you awake, my lady," the girl said.

"Thank you," Olivia replied. "Has he been here all night?"

Sarah looked at the still slumbering Duke of Suffolk and grinned. "We couldn't pry him away from you."

Olivia suddenly felt very guilty. She was very grateful that Charles had saved her from Culpepper and the others, but she never thought that meant him staying up all night to nurse her through broken limbs and a high fever.

"Shall I wake him for you, my lady?" Sarah asked as she built the fire up.

Olivia shook her head as she looked at Charles. "No. Let him sleep."

Sarah nodded and disappeared from the room. Olivia watched the fire and then looked over at Charles. He was still asleep. She could hear him softly snoring. She wished she could slip out of the covers and disappear. However, she owed Charles much more than that. He was probably risking a lot just helping her. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair again. This time, he seemed to feel her hand.

"Hmm," he mumbled as his head lifted up.

Olivia grinned as best she could without hurting her face. "Good morning, your grace."

Charles immediately sat up with a smile. His smile nearly took Olivia's breath away. She had never him have one that was so genuine. His whole face was suddenly brightened all the way to his eyes. He had smiled before but not like this.

"How are you feeling?" Charles asked, pushing his hair back.

"I'm feeling much better. I think the fever broke early this morning."

Charles nodded. He reached up to her and gently pressed the back of his hand to her cheek. Olivia thought of pulling away, but his hand felt so warm and comforting on her face. He moved his hand up to her forehead. He looked at her for a long moment before he finally removed his hand.

"Your fever is gone," he finally said, not taking his eyes off her.

Olivia nodded. She rolled over, letting her back rest against the soft bed. It felt better than being on her side. Her whole ribcage ached. She knew that her corset had caused her to break more than one rib.

"Are you hungry, my lady?" Charles asked, standing stiffly.

Olivia smiled. "I would love some breakfast, your grace."

Charles looked at her as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Please call me Charles. You are in my home and bed."

Olivia felt herself blush. She was in his bed? It made her feel strange. It was probably the fact that he had pointed it out to her. She looked away from him and felt his hand on her braced wrist. She wanted to wince but stopped herself. The pain only lasted for a moment and then stopped. He was gently massaging her hand. She looked over at him and felt his lips touch her hand. He placed her hand down gently and left the room.

Olivia fell back against her pillows. Her mind was spinning out of control. Charles was so amazing. She had found him so nice and unlike at anyone at court when she met him. Now, it was completely different. He was so kind and gentle to her. She could also see that he was a flirt too. She heard stories about him when he was young, but things had changed. He had changed. She was glad of that. She closed her eyes when the door opened. Charles was carrying a tray. She felt herself smile despite the fact she knew he was breaking all the rules of the court.

"Breakfast, my lady," he said as he sat down.

Charles helped her sit up and placed the tray across her lap. The food smelled so good. Olivia noticed then that she was really hungry. It had probably been a while since she had eaten at least a day. She began to eat when she looked up at Charles. He was watching her to the point that it was almost unnerving. She even blushed a little. She looked down at the plate and then glanced back up at him. He hadn't slept, but it looked like it hadn't been for at least two days.

"How long was I asleep, your grace?" She asked taking a sip of her drink.

Charles looked at her and took a deep breath. "Two days. This was starting your third. The fever must have broken during the night."

Olivia understood now why she was so hungry. She turned back to her plate, trying not to look at him. She wanted to ask the next question, but she was certain she knew the answer.

"You were here all night weren't you?" she asked, wiping her mouth.

Charles nodded with a slight smile. Olivia found herself smiling too. He had stayed up with here for two whole days. She finished eating and looked up at him. Charles took the food from her and sat back down in the chair.

"You should probably rest more," Charles said.

Olivia nodded. She already felt like she should sleep. Her whole body still ached from what had happened. Then, suddenly something occurred to her. Would anyone at court be looking for them? She looked over at Charles, and he didn't seem to be worried about anything. She knew that she should trust him. The longer she thought of that, the more she thought about sleep. Before she knew what was going on, she was asleep.

It was almost a week before Olivia could manage to stay awake all day. It was even longer that she could finally get out of bed. She felt great the first time that her feet hit the floor. She had walked to the window to find that the frost had come a little early this year. She didn't really mind. She walked around, finding a robe at the foot of the bed. She slipped into it and walked out into the hall.

Olivia learned after the first day she woke that she was staying in Charles's home. She had found the place comforting and warm. She walked toward the main hall. Charles had gone back to his lordly duties after the first week. She tightened the robe as she walked past the library. She heard something coming from the room and stopped. She peeked inside, finding Charles sitting at a desk.

Charles was leaned over some papers. There were lines etched on his forehead and around his eyes. He seemed so intent on whatever he was working on. She thought of walking in, but he really seemed to be quite busy. She turned from the door.

"You can come in," Charles said suddenly.

Olivia turned around and walked into the door way. Charles looked up at her. She felt sorry for him. His eyes were red. He must have been tired. She moved closer to him and sat down in a chair. Her head still hurt after a long walk. She hated it for the walk from her bedroom to the main room really wasn't that far.

"Are you alright?" Olivia asked looking at him.

Charles nodded. "I was looking over news from London."

"That bad?"

"You could say that."

Olivia looked at him. She couldn't really tell what was wrong with him. She thought maybe his past was coming back to bother him. She felt so sorry for him; she had heard him talking in his sleep many times. He suddenly got up and walked over to the window. His hand went through his hair almost angrily.

"Your grace," Olivia started. "What's wrong?"

"It's Charles."

"What?" Olivia was suddenly confused.

"You have not called me Charles since you have been here," he said without looking at her. "I told you that it was alright."

Olivia had to fight back her smile. She looked up at him. "I do not think that is what is bothering you, Charles."

Charles turned around and looked at her for a long moment. He seemed quite intent on something. She looked at him too and felt something shoot through her. He truly was upset about something. She thought of sneaking a look of the papers. But at the moment all she wanted to do was stare into his eyes.

"Have you ever done something that you wish you could take back?" Charles asked as he leaned against the wall.

Olivia looked down at the floor and felt her hand instinctively reach for her upper arm. She hoped that he didn't really notice anything about it. She rested her hand there instead of moving it. She looked back up at him and nodded a little.

"I think everyone has," she said simply.

"Does yours still haunt you?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "Sometimes. Is that what this is about?"

Charles nodded subtly. "The King is planning a progress to the North. He is taking Lady Mary, but he wants to go to the places where the rebellions were the worst and see if his people are really loyal now."

Olivia looked down at the floor. She didn't really know what to say. She understood what Charles was getting at. He didn't want to go to the North where the ghosts would be the worst. She turned back to him and longed to walk over to him, comfort him. She swallowed as that last thought came into her mind. That thought seemed to be coming to her quite often. She shook her head and slowly got to her feet.

"I should leave you to your thoughts," Olivia said, starting for the door.

Charles was across the room and had her by the arm in less than a second. He turned her around suddenly but not forcefully. Olivia looked up at him and could only stare at him. When she was this close to him, she could see nothing but his eyes. Those perfect and beautiful blue eyes. She felt her breath coming in heavy pants. He held onto her arm and gently brushed some of her hair back.

"Please don't leave me with my thoughts," he whispered.

Olivia looked at him and felt her hand touch his arm. She wanted to slip her arms around him and hold him. His eyes were so full of hurt, memories, and pain. She moved her hands up her arms and let them rest on his chest.

"Your thoughts or your ghosts?" She asked, looking at him.

Charles smiled a little. "Both."

Olivia smiled back and took his arm. "Then please, come play cards with me."

Charles smiled and bent down gently kissing her cheek. Olivia felt a blush go down all the way to her toes. She grinned at him as she felt his arm slid around her and start moving her toward another room. He took her to the main room. He moved a table over and started dealing the cards. Olivia took the cards and looked at him.

"You don't want to go North do you?" she asked as she laid a card down.

Charles made his move and shook his head. "Do you want to go back to Court?"

"It's not the same thing."

"So there are no ghosts there for you?"

Olivia looked at him. She gently touched her ribs that still caused her lots of pain. She could still feel Culpepper's hands in places that no man had ever had his hands. She swallowed and stared at the table.

"No," she finally admitted, looking up at him. "My nightmares are much more alive."

Charles couldn't resist a smile and laid down his hand. Olivia laughed as she saw his winning hand. This had been her favorite recovery activity. Charles was an excellent card player. She had only won a few games, and she counted herself as a good card player.

"When is the King's progression?" Olivia asked as she shuffled the cards for the next hand.

"Next month," Charles said as he got them some wine.

Olivia nodded. She knew that she would be well by then. She stared down at the cards and took a deep breath. She wasn't really sure she wanted to go back. She kept thinking about that when she felt a warm hand wrap around hers. She looked at him for a long moment and thought of pulling her hand away. She didn't want to. He was so kind to her.

"Who did it?" Charles asked softly.

Olivia looked up at him and yanked her hand away. She felt the cards slip from her hand as she got to her feet. Charles was not far behind her. He reached for her, but Olivia very quickly pulled away.

"I don't know," Olivia said and it was only a half lie; she only knew one.

"Olivia, you can't heal unless you face what happened to you."

Olivia felt very angry all of a sudden. She stepped back from and moved across the room, at an almost break neck pace. Charles had her by the shoulder and turned her to him. Out of nowhere, Olivia smacked him across the face.

"What would you know of healing when you haven't even face what you did? You are the one with ghosts. Not me!"

Charles didn't let go. He held her tightly by the shoulder. "I'm not your enemy, Olivia."

Olivia looked at him and suddenly fell into his arms. Tears burned her eyes, and she fought not to release them. She felt his arms wrap around her. She had not felt safe until that moment. She knew Charles would never hurt her. And he would help her if he could.

"Charles," Olivia said as her tears now fell like rain. "I didn't know them all."

Charles ran a hand through her hair soothingly. "Did you know any of them?"

Olivia looked up at him. Tears ran down her face as sobs wracked her sore ribs. Charles led her over a large and comfortable chair. He sat down, pulling Olivia into his lap. His fingers traced the tears down her cheek and then wiped them away. Olivia felt her head fall against his fingers.

"What good will telling you do?" she asked as his hand gently massaged her neck.

"I could open an investigation. This type of behavior cannot go on at Court."

Olivia slowly slipped her arms around his neck. She waited for him to push her away, but it never came. He pulled closer and put his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. His fingers didn't stop moving through her hair. It took her a few minutes to realize that he was combing it with his fingers. She sighed a little, trying to stop her sobbing.

"And I want to see these men punished."

The last statement made her look at him. Somewhere, deep down, she knew that Charles was not just looking out for the Court. If that were the case, he would have made her go back a long time ago. He seemed to content to hold her in a very comfortable chair while she wept like a fool. She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Thomas Culpepper," she whispered.

Charles looked at her. "What?"

"Thomas Culpepper was the one who tried…"

Olivia never said the word. She felt Charles press his lips to her in the softest, sweetest kiss she had ever felt. It was not intrusive or pushy. It was just a simple sentiment of what he felt. His grip tightened around her as he pulled closer, but the kiss just seemed to linger.

"He will never harm you again," Charles whispered against her lips.

"Is that your way of saying you'll fight my ghosts?"

"No," Charles gently kissed her on the lips again. "I'm going to keep your real nightmares at bay."

Charles held on to her in that same chair long into the night. They had talked more about what had happened to her and what was waiting for them when they returned to Court. Charles suggested that waited to go back until the King was ready to make his progress. Olivia liked the idea. Her ribs, bruises, and wrist would heal anywhere, but she knew she was not ready to face Culpepper. Her healing process had just started in a Lord's lap in front of a great, warm fire.


	10. Joining Back with the Court

Joining Back with the Court

Olivia closed her eyes as Charles ran his fingers through her hair. He was braiding her hair and having a hard time controlling it. He had become quite the great groom. They had not shared another kiss since that first one, but Charles seemed to enjoy sitting by the fire, braiding or combing her hair. Olivia didn't mind; she thoroughly enjoyed it. He had also showered her with gifts of nice jewelry and new dresses. She wore one of the new dresses now. It was a rich burgundy dress accented with silver. It was velvet, which made it quite warm for now. The snows had started falling a week earlier.

"Why is the king going to the North when there is snow on the ground?" Olivia asked as she lay against Charles's shoulder.

Charles laughed a little. "Because if we wait much longer there will be too much snow to go and he does not want to wait until the spring."

Olivia felt Charles's arms slip around her shoulders. She could tell that he was not looking forward to what was to come. She looked at him for minute. In the firelight, it was hard to really decipher what he was thinking. However, it was not hard to the see handsomeness of his features. He had a strong, set jaw that his beard now hid. His eyes were amazing. She reached up, running her hand through his hair. Charles looked over at her and gently kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to go back," Olivia said. "We won't be able to have nights like this."

Charles chuckled a little. "We will, but we cannot be caught."

Olivia laughed and turned back to the fire. She knew once they got back, each of them would go back to their duties and seeing each other would be rare. She was torn between how she feel about that. One part of her longed to be with him and never think about the consequences. The other part, knew that she had to leave him and get back to what she was really supposed to be doing. She was behind already and this great detour was only going to make it worse. She closed her eyes, thinking about that those things, when she felt Charles looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

Charles shook his head. "I was just trying to figure out who you are."

"I told you. I'm Olivia DeWinter."

"And who is that?"

Olivia thought about those words. Who was she? She knew but she could not rise telling him. If he had been some servant, she might risk it, but he was the Duke of Suffolk. Her secrets could destroy both of them. She sighed quietly. She couldn't tell him, at least not now. Maybe some other time, when things were not so bad.

"Olivia?" Charles said suddenly.

Olivia jumped and looked at him. "What?"

"Where did you go?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nowhere."

Charles took a deep breath and stood. He pulled her to his feet gently, looking at her. She felt that he might just kiss her again. He gently ran a hand down her cheek.

"We should rest," he said softly.

Olivia nodded. "Good night, your grace."

Charles gave her a stern expression which soon turned into a smile. He leaned closer to her, brushing his lips against hers. "It's Charles."

Olivia stepped back from him. "Just getting back into practice."

Charles took her arm and started walking to what she had started calling her room. It was still his room. She knew that well. She must have slept on Katherine's side for the other pillow smelled exactly of Charles's hair. She had spent many nights just smelling it and then falling asleep to it. He stopped at the door, smiling.

"Good night my lady," he said softly.

Olivia grinned a little and walked into the room. Most nights she had turned and given him a small kiss. But tonight, they could both see that was a bad idea. It could lead somewhere neither was ready to go just yet. She closed the door and leaned against, thinking of all that had happened in the last few weeks. Facing Court again would not be easy. She was used to calling him Charles, being with him when it suited both of them, and not being securitized by everyone. As she lay down, she thought of what was to come. She could leave the court and not look back, but where did that leave Charles?

Charles was up early the next morning making ready the horses. They would be leaving as soon as Olivia was ready. They would have a little more time to be on their own before they had to join the progression. He stayed up most of the night thinking of how he would confront Culpepper. He would see the man die for what he had done. No great idea had come to mind except telling the King. Culpepper had the King's love though. It was a dangerous game to play that card. He kept thinking about that when the door opened.

He looked up to find Olivia standing in the doorway. She was wearing her black dress with the burgundy cloak. Her hair was pulled back in a tight form, and she had on a black hat. He had never seen anyone look so beautiful in his life. Katherine had been a great beauty, but there was something about Olivia that made her so lovely. Her skin had lost a little of its tan but not much.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

Charles shook his head. "You."

Olivia smiled with a slight blush and walked out to the horses. She stopped at seeing her black horse from before. He was saddled in the gear she had bought for him and still looked the same. She turned to Charles with a huge smile.

"That's my horse," she said.

Charles nodded. "Yes it is. I had one of my servants go get him. He is quite the handful."

Olivia smiled. "You can see why I love him."

Charles smiled as he helped her on to the horse. His hand rested on her knee for a little longer than necessary. Olivia looked down at him for a long moment. Perhaps another kiss was involved. It would be a long time before they got that chance. She leaned down in the saddle and felt Charles's hand run up her neck. That simple movement nearly sent her out of the saddle into his arms. What happening to her? No man had ever managed to make her feel this way or forget what she was really doing. Her thoughts were suddenly broken when she felt Charles pop up on his toes and kissed her.

The kiss was sweet and passionate. She felt his hands on both sides of her face as he held her in place. She kissed him back, running a hand through his hair. This was going to be the last kiss for awhile and she wanted it to last forever. Charles gently pulled away, but his hands didn't leave her neck.

"We better get moving," he said softly.

Olivia nodded a little. She didn't want to move from where she was at the moment. She was staring into Charles's eyes and her fingers were still wrapped around his curls. He pulled away from her and walked over to his horse. He looked at her one last time as he swung onto him. She followed him quietly, thinking about what was to come.

The ride to meet the progression was not very long. Olivia felt her heart jump when they could see the tents of the progression sat up near the edge of a small village. They higher members of the court would be staying at the inn. She would be in one of the tents with the other ladies. Charles slowed his horse as they got closer.

"Mary is expecting you," he said simply. "I sent a herald to her a few days ago."

Olivia nodded a little sadly. "And I'm sure the King is waiting for you."

Charles started to say something and simply spurred his horse forward. Olivia followed him until she noticed Mary standing at one of the tents. She dismounted and handed the reins to a servant. Mary came out to meet her as Olivia sank into a bow.

"It is good to see you well, Olivia," Mary said as she pulled her up.

Olivia nodded a little. Mary started pulling her toward the tent. As they walked, Olivia chanced a glanced at Charles's horse. It was being put away as Charles met Henry and Catherine at the door. She noticed Culpepper standing in the doorway of the inn. She felt her hand reach for her knife and froze. They weren't there. When she thought back on it, Charles had never given them back, if he even had them. She shivered, thinking of what he thought if he had found them.

"Are you alright?" Mary asked suddenly.

Olivia put on her best smile. "I'm fine, my lady. I just thought of something I might have forgotten."

Mary nodded. "Please come with me to dinner with my Father. I'm sure everyone would like to see that you are safe."

Olivia felt a pang of panic hit her in the pit of her stomach. She would be safe. Culpepper would never hurt her around anyone. She took a deep breath and nodded. She needed to change first though. Her dress smelled of horse, sweat, and leather. She walked into the tent to change and was completely bombarded by the other women. She shooed most of them away and changed quickly. She followed Mary in silence as they walked into the inn. She felt eyes on her from the moment that the door opened. They walked to the table, and Olivia took her position behind Mary. Charles took his seat, sending her a subtle smile. She returned it until the door opened and the King came in. She knelt quickly and rose only when she was told to.

Thomas Culpepper walked into the dining hall a few moments later and froze. There across the room stood Olivia DeWinter. She looked in very good health and there was some sort of coldness about the stare she gave everyone. He looked down at the ground as he walked to the table. He knew better than to acknowledge that he was surprised to see her. He took his spot behind the King and gave her a glare. He would take care of her when the time came; she would not get the chance to tell anyone what he had done.

The dinner was quiet and fast. Olivia told lies to everyone who asked about her absence. The King knew little except what the Court gossips told him. She felt relief when he finally retired for the evening. Mary stood and looked at Olivia.

"I will have a herald walk you back to your tent," Mary said.

Olivia nodded her thanks. She turned to meet the herald and found Charles leaning against the wall.

"I will take her Lady Mary," he said and walked over, taking her arm.

Olivia smiled and walked with him. She knew that she would not be able to kiss him when they stopped but to just have a few minutes with him was going to have to be enough for now. They walked slowly and stopped at the edge of the tent. Charles looked at her for a long moment.

"You didn't trust a herald to escort me?" Olivia asked with a smile.

Charles gently kissed her head. "Not exactly. I didn't know all of the men, and I didn't want to take the chance that one of them would be alone with you."

Olivia looked at him for a moment as she stood at the edge of her tent. "I better go."

Charles nodded and stepped back. She could see that his wanted to kiss her but knew better. He pulled the flap open and motioned for her to go inside. Olivia took one last look at him as she disappeared inside.

Charles watched her go inside and started back for the inn. He walked inside, going to see the servants. The one he wanted to see came out of the room. Charles had Thomas Culpepper by the throat before the man could react. He spun Culpepper around and smashed him into the side of the wall. Culpepper looked at him with wide eyes full of fear.

"Your grace?" he said shakily.

"If you touch Lady DeWinter ever again, I will kill you myself."

Culpepper looked at him. He tried to get free but Charles held him tight. He shoved him harder, making sure his head smacked the wall harder. Murder was all Charles could think of at that moment. He wanted this man dead. He felt his finger almost grasping for his sword. He held Culpepper's tunic tighter.

"I have warned you," Charles said lowly.

Culpepper glared at him. "Of course your grace."

Charles didn't loosen his grip immediately. He stared at the man before him. He had never trusted him from the start. There was something about him now that made it worse. It wasn't what he had done to Olivia; it was something else. He let the man go but gave him another warning glare.

"Stay away from her," Charles said and disappeared into the inn.

Charles took a deep breath as he shut the door from the inn. They were back at court and things had changed. He hated it and longed to be back at his estate with her. Life was simpler that way. Maybe even a little better. He took a deep breath. He knew he would not sleep. He could see his ghosts watching him from the window.


	11. Pontefract

Ponetfract

Charles looked up at the gate of the small castle before him and felt his breath become quite shallow. He never thought that he would be here again. In a place where he had committed so many wrongs that perhaps he shouldn't have. He rode past the main wall and nearly fell from the saddle. The heads were no longer, having past to dust long ago, but he could still see them. There was one in particular that still haunted him. Lord Darcy's. He tried to get his breath under control as he rode into the keep.

Sir Ralph stood at the edge of the crowd. His pale skin looked even paler as he faced the King. He had not fully recovered from his time in the tower. It was a cold day, and the man seemed to be sweating. He kneeled quickly as Henry dismounted. The man seemed to be shaking almost uncontrollably. Charles didn't blame him; he too probably had nightmares still. The man had been in the Tower.

Charles didn't really listen as the King made introduction. He was looking around at the castle. Overpowering memories flooded back to him. He closed his eyes as he tried to think straight. His mind was filled with images and ghosts that seemed to know how to get to him. He slid from the horse and gripped the saddle a little tightly as held on to it. He took a deep breath and felt a hand gently touch his arm. He turned to see Olivia walking by him. Her fingers lingered on his wrist for just a second. He longed to grab them and hold on until the shades were not swirling around his head.

Charles allowed her to slip away as Sir Ralph walked up to him. He tried to look pleasant as the man escorted him into the halls of the keep. Ralph was talking to him, but he was not hearing any of it. He walked into the main hall, feeling his knees go very weak. He stood in this hall before and talked with men. He called them his friends, and then he had killed them. He felt Sir Ralph touch his arm. Charles took a long blink and then looked at him.

"I'm sure this room holds a lot of memories," Ralph said.

Charles could only nod. "Of better times."

Ralph nodded. It was a long time before he got the chance to actually take time to enjoy himself. And even then he didn't really enjoy the time in the dining hall. The only thing that made him feel anything besides regret was Olivia. She stood behind the Lady Mary in a dark gold dress. Her hair was pulled back from her face with a piece hanging down across her shoulder. She would smile a little when Charles looked at her. He wanted to smile back, but he couldn't find it in him to do so. He would explain to her later if he got a chance to talk to her. He heard Ralph talking to the King. His mind could not even fathom what they were saying. Once the King left, he moved to leave.

When Charles stood he felt the strangest sensations shoot up his back. He felt cold air blow into the room. He looked around, expecting to see some ghost, sweeping into the room. There was no one different in the room. Charles knew that Sir Ralph said the place was haunted since what had happened. He shivered a little as he walked from the hall.

The back part of the castle was older than parts of the front of it. He walked downstairs into the cellars and took a deep breath. Down there, the air smelled like dirt with some wine lingering on it. He inhaled deeply as he leaned against the wall. His mind raced with the thoughts of haunting and spirits. He had seen enough of them at his home and other places. He was in no mood to see them tonight. He moved around, once again becoming utterly lost in the rooms. This had happened the last time. He cursed himself as he heard a door slam and something fall. He felt a low growl in his throat.

"Whose there?" he demanded.

There was no answer. He turned around with his hand resting on his sword. There was no one in the hallway. He could not even find what had fallen. He lifted his hand off his sword and turned back to some of the cases in the hall. He sighed and started walking again when he heard the swish of a cloak. He spun around so quickly that he almost knocked down the shade standing before him. He stepped back as he stood face to face with Lord Darcy.

"No," Charles whispered.

The specter said nothing as he moved down the hall listlessly. Charles leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He couldn't believe it. He started for his room when there was another sound. He turned this time, pulling his sword from its scabbard.

"Leave me alone!" he bellowed.

The hall before him was empty, but he was certain that he heard footsteps. He wanted to swing the sword and maybe hit some wondering ghost. He held it poised when he noticed a shadow pass. He gripped the handle and waited. The shadow slowly became a person. A beautiful person. He knew that dark gold dress. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He put his sword away and ran to her. Before he could stop himself, he had her in his arms, holding her.

Olivia looked up at him. She didn't really know what to do at first. Finally, she slipped her arms around him. Her fingers found his hair and gently ran through it. She could feel Charles burying his face in her hair. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Your grace," she whispered, starting a question.

"Please," he almost begged. "Don't call me that tonight."

Olivia looked at him. She could see all the pain in his eyes. He really was being haunted in this place. She also looked at where they were standing. Anyone could find them and that would not be a good thing. She longed to kiss and protect him tonight.

"Charles," she said softly. "What happened?"

Charles shook his head. "This place is full of evil spirits. I'm seeing them everywhere."

Olivia looked up at him and ran her hand down his cheek. There were tears at the edge of his eyes. He wanted to shed them. She wasn't sure what to do. They could not risk being caught, and she could not afford to get that close to him. She wanted and maybe even needed to. But her game was dangerous enough without feelings getting in the way. Deep down though, she knew she couldn't leave him. At least not tonight.

"Go to your room," she ordered. "I will be there soon."

Charles started to argue, but being alone tonight was something he didn't want. Even if she stayed for a few hours, it would time that he didn't have to spend this ghosts. He walked to his room and sat down with a glass of wine. He looked over and froze. Sitting across from him was Lord Darcy. He looked as real as when Charles saw him in the hallway. The only thing was that he extremely pale.

"Lord Darcy," Charles said weakly.

"My Lord Suffolk," Darcy replied. "It has been awhile."

Charles managed a small nod. He could not believe that he was finally losing his mind. He was having a conversation with a ghost. A ghost of a man he allowed to be murdered. Tears fell down his cheek as Darcy finally left. He closed his eyes when he felt arms fall around his neck. He jumped and looked around to find Olivia with his arms around him. She had changed into a lovely nightgown and a robe wrapped around it. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders in loose, wild curls.

"How long are you were standing there?" Charles asked, touching her arm.

Olivia nuzzled next to him as he pulled her into his lap. "Long enough to hear you talking."

"And you think me crazy?" Charles asked looking at her.

Olivia shook her head. "No, I think you feel guilty."

"I'm haunted, Olivia."

Olivia looked at him she stared into his eyes for a long moment. His eyes were moist, and he was broken. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his cheek. He stared at her for a long moment.

"Why don't you let me keep the ghosts away tonight?" she asked, gently kissing his eyelids then his nose.

Charles stared at her for a long moment. Her lips were hovering so close that they were very hard to resist. She slid his arms around her and grabbed her in a passionate kiss. His hand was buried in her hair in a matter of minutes while his tongue started its own exploration. Olivia didn't mind. Her hands gripped the ends of his hair while her tongue came close to fighting his. He knew he should put a stop to this; he couldn't. He wanted her. Needed a little too. Tonight, he longed for her. He suddenly stood, scooping her up to him.

Olivia could feel his heart beating through his thick tunic. She was certain that hers was just as loud. There were sensations shooting through her whole body as Charles laid her down. She stared up at him for a long moment and then felt his hands reach for the knot on her robe. She pushed the robe off her shoulders and watched as he pulled his metal, cloak and tunic off. She stared at his loose shirt and chest for a long moment. He reached down, pulling her to him and kissed her again. His hands moved over her nightgown as he held her close.

The night passed and the ghosts let them be. Charles didn't have the heart to take her yet. He knew that he was falling in love with her, but he wasn't sure he loved her enough to do it. He lay awake, looking at her in the middle of the night. Her beauty was unmistakable. Her head with it riotous curls rested on his bare chest. She was sound asleep. He ran a hand up her shoulder and froze. He felt a scar at the top of her shoulder. He let his thumb rub over it again, finding that it felt odd as if it had a certain and distinctive shape. He thought of sitting up, but he didn't want to wake her. He moved a little and felt her stir. She was looking up at him.

"Are the ghosts gone?" she asked still half asleep.

Charles gently kissed her head. "Yes. Go back to sleep."

"You should sleep too."

"I will when I'm finished admiring your beauty."

Olivia nestled down next to him with a soft smile. She was asleep a few moments later. Charles was still running his hand up her arm and stopping at the same spot on her arm. He would have to ask her about later. He got the distinct impression it wasn't a scare but a brand. A brand with her shape and origin. He was almost certain it was a fleur-de-lis.


	12. Secrets Discovered

Secrets Discovered

Olivia awoke the next morning still wrapped in Charles's arm. His hand rested on her arm. It was dangerously close to her shoulder. She thought of moving, but when she looked up at his face, she thought better of it. Charles was sleeping soundly. He woke many times during the night from terrible dreams. She had only held him tighter and tried to get him back to sleep. It had been hard at first, but by late into the night she had not even felt him wake. She stared at him for a long moment. Charles was so perfect. She reached up and touched his cheek. Charles twisted away from her hand with a sigh.

Olivia smiled and laid her head back down on his chest. It was the best pillow she had had in a long time. His heart was pounding steadily. She loved that sound. Her eyes started closing and sleep took over quite quickly. It was late in the morning before she woke up again. This time when she woke, Charles was awake and had his fingers running through her hair. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Is it still morning?" she asked softly.

Charles nodded. "Just an hour after sunrise."

His voice was husky and dry from just waking up. It sent a sensation all through Olivia's body. It didn't help that his fingers had found a way down her side. His fingertips were the most intoxicating thing she had ever felt. She bit her lower lip as she tried to think of things to say and reasons to get out of bed.

"We should get up," Charles finally said.

Olivia looked up at him, thinking about begging him to stay in bed. She would love to disappear into his arms and not emerge for a very long time. But she knew that he had duties that demanded his time more than hers. She sat up, brushing her hair back over her shoulder. She stared at the window for a long time. The weather was actually sunny; however, she could tell that it was cold. She reached for her robe as Charles got out of bed. He looked at her for a long moment and then gently kissed her shoulder. Olivia turned back and looked at him with a sweet smile.

"I really don't want to leave this room," Charles said.

Olivia grinned and almost laughed. She was glad to know that she was not the only one with those thoughts. She got to her feet and looked at him.

"I don't either," she said, simply. "But we both have duties."

Charles nodded and stood. "I could have someone take you back to your room."

Olivia shook her head. "I'll be fine."

She finally got to her feet and looked at him. She wanted to kiss him, but something seemed wrong. He seemed very far away. She sighed. She thought about asking him what had happened. She didn't though. It was easier to walk out of the room before she let anything else happen.

The walk back to her room was a fast one. She needed to change and get to Mary's room before anyone noticed that something was wrong. She dressed quickly in a dark gray gown. She pulled her hair up loosely as she walked into Mary's quarters. She looked around, noticing that only one other lady was up. She was cleaning hurriedly. Olivia quickly jumped in helping her. She had no idea what was causing this rush in cleaning. She just hoped the King wasn't coming.

The small room didn't take that long to clean with two people. They had just finished when the door opened with an attendant standing there. Olivia looked up to let him enter the room and froze. She could see a man standing behind the attendant that she knew. He was fancy dressed with a distinguished sort of air. He leaned on a cane at the moment. She stared at him for a moment. She knew those eyes even though they were hid by thicker and grayer hair, but they belonged to one man. Ambassador Chapuys. She saw him turn his eyes toward her and turned away. This was all she didn't need. She quickly disappeared from the room.

Olivia stood in the corner of the room, trying to think straight. Ambassador Chapuys was the only man who could destroy her in a matter of a few words. She stayed back in the corner as Mary and he started to talk. She tried not to listen to what being said. She needed to just go unnoticed. She felt her hand reach for her arm and laid it there. Even through the fabric, she could feel the scar.

"Olivia," she heard Mary snap her name out suddenly.

She looked up, finding the Ambassador staring at her. She felt like her corset had suddenly become quite tight. She could see that the man was staring at her as if he was if he was trying to place her. She turned to her Lady and put on a great smile.

"My lady," she said simply.

"Could you bring us some wine please?" Mary's question had a very strained tone.

Olivia quickly obliged. She could feel both of them wondering what was wrong with her. Olivia was a quick and fast maid, but today, she was off. She sat the wine glasses down and tried to keep her eyes on Mary.

"Is this your new lady?" Chapuys suddenly asked.

Olivia felt her hand slip on the goblet she held. Mary grabbed it before it spilled and then sent Olivia a very unforgiving glare. Olivia sighed and moved back to her place in the corner.

"Yes," Mary said suddenly. "She is usually not this bad of a maid."

"Where is she from?"

"France."

Chapuys simply nodded as he looked at Olivia. He knew her. He just could not place where and a French lady in waiting was something he was surprised about. Perhaps, she had come to be the King's new wife. He shook his head; she was not that type. She was not whoreing herself out to the King.

"What is her family name?" Chapuys asked as he took another sip of wine.

"DeWinter."

Olivia turned just as Chapuys looked at her. Their eyes met for a moment. Olivia didn't see recognition on his face, but she saw something. He couldn't remember her name. She had been Olivia but not DeWinter. Her hair was also different now; she hoped that worked in her favor. She looked away and started back to what she was doing. She heard the Ambassador go back to talking to Mary about some political matters. One of the ladies walked up to her and gently touched her shoulder.

"There's someone who wants to see," she whispered.

Olivia looked up. "Where?"

"Outside. He says he has a message for you."

Olivia nodded and walked out into the hall. There was a young man standing there. He turned and she saw a small, blue insignia on his tunic. She stared at him for a moment and then walked over to him. The young man gave her a low bow. If they had been among other people, the boy would not have given her a second glance.

"My lady," he said with great reverence.

She nodded to him and held out her hand. The man produced a small envelope. She turned it over and noticed the wax fleur-de-lis. She gave a coin to the boy and disappeared into her room. She needed to read the letter soon. She moved to leave and looked at the letter. She walked over and opened it.

_Tonight, in my private chambers. Come alone. _

Olivia sighed and tossed the letter into the fire. He was here in her domain. That meant only a few things. Her time was up, and she had something to answer for. She watched as the dried wax started to run red again. She felt her finger go to her arm. In some odd sense, she thought she felt it burn. She took a deep breath and walked out, finding the young man. She whispered something in his ear that was followed by a curt nod.

Charles Brandon sat in his small office, staring out the window. He was still thinking about the events from the night before. Early this morning, after he had woke from another nightmare, he found Olivia still asleep. He had gently pulled her sleeve down to see what he had felt. His fears were confirmed. Olivia was marked with a fleur-de-lis on shoulder. There were very few people that had that mark, and none of them were good.

He cursed his own foolishness. He had known long ago that Olivia was different. Now, he knew how much. He ran a hand through his hair. Things were about to spiral out of control. Catherine was committing adultery and everyone but the King seemed to know. He also knew who she had been with. Culpepper. He shook his, thinking of what this meant when the chamber door opened. He turned to find Ambassador Chapuys bowing to him.

Charles was on his feet in a matter of minutes, helping the man to a chair. He had always liked the Ambassador despite what had happened between Henry and those he served. The Ambassador sat down with a deep breath.

"It is good to you see your grace," he said as a servant brought them wine.

"You as well," Charles replied. "How may help you Ambassador?"

Chapuys began talking about many things that were going on around the other countries. His greatest concern was France. The Emperor seemed to want to try another alliance. Charles wanted to sigh out what he really thought, but he couldn't. Chapuys and he talked for many hours about things. Charles stopped listening for a few times. He kept thinking about what he had found on Olivia's arm; it could not be real.

"What do you know of this Lady DeWinter?" Chapuys asked suddenly.

Charles nearly dropped his wine as he heard Olivia's name come for the Ambassador's mouth. He looked up, thinking about what had been said about treaties, the King, and Lady Mary. Now, he was speaking of Olivia. He had probably met her before. Perhaps even today. He looked up at him and thought for a long time about what he wanted to say.

"Not much," Charles said and it wasn't really a lie. "She came to Court from invitation from Thomas Cromwell. The King was hesitant at first, but he allowed her to stay. He seems like a very good Lady in waiting."

Charles heard the words leave his mouth and knew they tasted of lies. Some of what he said had been true. However, he knew a lot more. Or he thought he did.

"Do you know where she came from?"

Charles shrugged. "Southern France."

"France?" Chapuys said. "Are you sure she is not a spy?"

Charles felt sick inside. He thought of answering and stopped suddenly. Chapuys was fishing for something. Did he know Olivia from another life? The thought of him thinking that frightened him. That mark didn't mean anything. He gently squeezed the bridge of his nose as he thought of this. Charles finally looked up. He could see that a chess match was set up in front him, and he was more of a card player. He looked up at the Ambassador.

"Do you know her?" Charles finally asked.

Chapuys looked at him for a long moment. Charles thought at first he was trying to come up with a story, but that was not it. He was trying to make sure he had his story straight. He finally stared at the young Duke. He didn't want to tell him what he really knew, but he had too. Charles had asked and this woman was not who she said.

"I knew her when she was Olivia Boucher," he said slowly. "And when she was branded as a murderer."


	13. Loyalities

Loyalties

Olivia walked around the darkened halls. Her legs felt like they were made of lead. She also felt that her senses were at an all time high. She could hear everything that was going on even if it was going across the castle. Her mind raced as she walked toward the room at the end of the hall. She knew what awaited her on the other side; she wasn't ready to face it. She turned the corner and stood in front of the door. It opened on its own, and she stood face to face with the young man who had come to get her before.

"Is he here?" Olivia said softly.

"Waiting for you."

Olivia stepped past the young man and walked into the room. It was dimly lit by only a large fire and some candles. She felt that the air in the room had suddenly become a lot less. She took a deep breath and walked toward a man standing in front of the fire. Even in the darkness, she could see that he was dressed in a fine, dark tunic. His long salt and pepper hair hung down his back as she stopped.

"Your grace," Olivia said with a low bow.

The man turned and with a quick flick of his wrist Olivia was on her feet. He took her hand and looked at her for a long moment. She wanted to look away. This man made her very nervous. He had dark, savage eyes that looked very animal like when angered. He stared at her, eye level. He was not much taller than her.

"I think we are past titles between us, Olivia."

Charles de Marillac, the new Ambassador to France, led her to one the chairs by the fire. He motioned for another one of his servants to bring a little food and drink. Olivia shook off the sentiment and turned to look at him.

"What do you want, Marillac?"

"Your uncle wants you back in France."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She looked at the fire as she fiddled with her hair for a moment. Her uncle. Nothing good would come of this conversation. She stared at the man across from her. She didn't trust him or want him to be a part of this whole thing.

"I have not finished my job here," Olivia said simply.

"You are. You have a week to return to France. There is a war coming that will require France have all her sons and daughters."

"My uncle can get more troops."

"He wants you to train them. You are better at that than most of his others and they will be fighting for the King."

Olivia swallowed that and stared harder into the fire. She thought of Charles and Mary, and what leaving both of them would mean. He knew attachments meant nothing in this life. It was foolish to think that they did. She looked at Marillac. He stared at her with the same intensity that she was trying to think. The King was most likely going to going to kill Catherine for her. She was not worried about that. She could feel Marillac trying to guess her thoughts. She turned to look at him.

"Tell my uncle I'm not interested," Olivia said, standing. "I have a job to finish here."

Marillac was on his feet in a flash and had her by the arm. "Your job is done here. The King will kill her in a matter of weeks."

Olivia knew what he said was true. She had seen the beginnings of what to come. The suspicions were already starting. She looked at Marillac for a long time. If she told him yes, her loyalties would become quite divided. She didn't want to the fight the French if it meant that she would have to fight Charles.

"You know the rules, Olivia," Marillac said. "When he calls you answer."

Olivia flew around on him. "Where was he? Where was he when this happened?"

Olivia pulled down her dress sleeve. There on her shoulder was a small, brutal looking mark of a fleur-de-lis. It looked like it had been done recently. However, it had been she was barely twenty. The edges still looked black, but the puffiness had scared into the skin long ago. The Ambassador didn't really seem to care that she had been marked. He looked back at the fire.

"I'm banished from two countries, wanted in one and marked for life," Olivia snapped. "None of you saved me from that."

"We are not made to help you," Marillac growled. "You have saved yourself. Now it is time for you to remember your loyalties."

Olivia looked at him hard. "How can you have loyalties when you belong to nothing?"

"You belong to your uncle. He will not lose France."

"What if I fight for England?"

Marillac grabbed her and yanked her to him. She could smell death and wine on his breath as he looked at her. She moved her eyes back. He mouth was inches from her ears. His fingers suddenly dug into her scar. She hissed back a pain.

"He will kill you before you could even look at the armor," he hissed. "And if you think Charles Brandon will protect you, you are wrong. He has one loyalty, and that is to the King."

Olivia tried to pull free, but he held her in place. She glared at him. Finally, he loosened up. His head inclined to the door. Olivia rubbed her arm and quickly walked out of the room. She walked into the hall, feeling the cool air of Ponetfract hit her face. If the place was full of gold, she would almost welcome one of them. She started toward her room, her mind reeling with what happened. She turned a corner when someone grabbed her from behind. She spun around with a knife to the assailant and froze.

"Charles," she said, barely lowering his knife.

Charles stared down at the knife blade. He thought of what Chapuys had told him about her. He had not seen it before, but now as he stared at a knife blade close to his face, he knew that the old man had not been lying about what she capable of. She lowered the blade and stuck it back up her sleeve. She looked up at him, but it was plain to see that she was not going to look him in the eye.

"What were you doing in the French ambassador's room?" Charles asked coldly.

Olivia suddenly felt her defense rise faster than she ever thought possible when it came to Charles. She wondered at the moment how much he really knew. She attempted to move away from him. Charles threw his arm in front of her, blocking her way.

"Olivia," he hissed. His tone said every word he dared not speak in an open hall.

"What are you doing, following me?" Olivia growled. "I am allowed to see who I wish."

Charles suddenly pulled her into his chambers. He closed the door with a bang that sent fear down Olivia's spine. She did a quick assessment of the room, trying to find other ways out that didn't include going through Charles Brandon. He stood at the door, looking at her hard. She took a deep breath and started to storm past him. He grabbed and pushed her back.

"We need to talk," Charles said. "Now."

Olivia glared at him. "We have nothing to talk about. I'm allowed to do what I want with whoever I want, now get out of my way!"

Charles let her go past him until her hand reached for the door. "Who is Olivia Boucher?"

He could see her hand almost falter on the door knob. She turned slowly to him, hiding her eyes as usual. He knew then that she could not hid the truth. Chapuys was right. Olivia DeWinter and Olivia Boucher was the same person. He just hope everything thing that he had told her was not true.

"How did you hear that name?" Olivia asked softly.

"Ambassador Chapuys," Charles said, folding his arms over his chest. "He said you looked a lot like her. I told him your name was DeWinter, but he said there was a sure way I would know if you were Olivia Boucher."

"And how was that?"

Charles walked over and pulled her sleeve off her shoulder. He didn't do it as harshly as he thought he would. It didn't help that the sleeve moved easily as if it had already been pulled away. He looked at her shoulder and saw his worse fears staring him in the face. He closed his eyes and pulled his hand from her arm. He stared up at her for a moment and felt sick.

"Who did you kill?" Charles asked with the words catching in his throat.

Olivia pulled her sleeve up and stared at the floor. She didn't want to tell him anything. She just wanted to get out of the room and run as far away as she possibly could. Finally, she did look up. There were tears falling down her face. He reached for her, but she pulled away from him.

"Don't pity me," she ordered. "I did what I had to do."

"Who!"

Charles raised his voice and it scared her a little. She jumped back and stared at him. There were fresh tears falling down her face. She moved away from the corner that he made between her and the door. She turned back to look at him.

"I was fourteen," she started as she walked toward the fire. "He was supposed to be my husband."

"What did he do?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. I was sent by my uncle to kill him."

"So you were just some street girl?"

She shook her head. "My father was a merchant sailor in the south of France. He died and my mother sent me to live with my uncle. Lord Richard DeWinter. He raised me and trained me as I grew. By the time I was thirteen, I was lethal. The man was my first assignment."

"When did you get branded?"Charles asked.

"Ten years later when his brother found me again."

"Ambassador Chapuys?"

Olivia nodded. "No one could prove what happened, so I was branded and banished from Portugal. When I saw him today, I hoped he wouldn't know who I was."

Charles stared at her for a long moment. He didn't know this girl anymore. He was glad that he had found this now before his heart had completely lost itself to her. He stared at her for a long and could see the pain she had hid. Then he thought about her lies.

"How does this work?" Charles asked. "You just get some fake paper, throw out names you have heard in other circles and come to courts and kill people?"

Olivia shook her head. "My uncle gets a letter. Then, he decides who to send. It usually depends on where it is and how powerful the person. The more powerful the better the assassin."

"Who was it?"

"Is Chapuys going to tell the King?" Olivia asked as a sudden reply.

Charles looked up at her. He knew the answer. And he knew what would happen to her. He sighed and walked toward her. She sidestepped him and turned away.

"Just answer the question, Charles."

"Answer mine first. Was it me? The King?"

Olivia shook her head.

Charles stared at her for a moment, thinking. There weren't many other people that powerful that someone would risk sending an assassin to murder. He looked up suddenly and locked eyes with her.

"The queen?" he didn't even believe the words as they came out of his mouth.

Olivia nodded slowly. "So, now what are you going to do with me?"

"Chapuys told me he would give me three days to decide what to do with you."

Olivia looked up at him. Her fate rested with the one man she never wanted to involve in all of this. She felt him staring at her and wondered what he was thinking. She could see the hurt she had caused.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she said softly.

Charles looked up at her. "Leave Court. I will give you until tomorrow night to leave. I will make you excuses but leave. And don't come back."

Olivia looked at him for a long moment and then nodded. She thought of saying one last goodbye, but the look on his face made her think better of it. She knew that any chance of a new life she had was over. She knew what she was and that had not changed. She was a monster. She slipped out the door and went to her room. She changed out of her dress into some pants and a nice shirt, leaving everything behind. She rode out before the sun ever rose.

She rode to the nearest docks by morning only to find the one person she didn't want to see waiting for her. Marilliac stood on a small French ship with the wind blowing. She took a deep breath as she stepped onto the ship.

"Your uncle can count on your loyalty?" Marillac asked.

Olivia nodded as she ship pulled away. She watched as England became smaller. She thought of what she left behind. Mary, the dresses, the life, the Court. It meant nothing to her. But Charles. He meant everything. She would never admit, but she had fallen in love with him. He had managed to bring spring into her heart that had been frozen a long time ago.


	14. Part Two:Preparations for War

Part Two

Preparations for War

Pain erupted through Olivia's cheek as she looked up from the muck she was laying in. She could see the man standing above her. He was strong with broad shoulders and a chest built like the wall of a keep. He gray hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail while his long beard was trimmed to perfection. His sword hung at his side. He was trained in the new swords that were leaner, lighter, and faster, but he loved his broadsword and training his soldiers with it. Lord Gaston DeWinter was a man of old war. He believed his men should be ready for anything with any weapon.

"You are too sloppy," Lord DeWinter growled. "I have given you a month to recover from your trip."

Olivia spit a little blood out and slowly got to her feet. Her curls were matted and caked with mud. Her once lovely features were tinged with dirt and blood. Her hands were cracked and calloused. She looked at the rapier in her hand and suddenly brought it up in a fast slash. She was rewarded with his swords nearly knocking it out of her hand by force. She planted her feet better as he pushed against her with unlimited power. She waited, feeling his every movement. She noticed only one small chink in his skills. He left his legs too wide. She spun out of the way and flew around with a knife out and brought it down in a slash. Gaston had her by the wrist and spun her around powerfully. She felt the knife fall from her hand when she hit the mud again.

"Olivia," Gaston hissed. "You are not even trying. The tricks are old hack they will never hold up against a seasoned soldier."

Olivia stood up and rolled her eyes. "I need a water break."

Gaston growled and turned his back on her. She walked over to a nearby trough and splashed her face, trying to get some of the blood off. She watched as her uncle found another sparring victim. The small camp was full of new soldiers. Some of them were seasoned warriors that were only here to recruit young men, others were like her uncle and there to each, and then there were the women like her. Gaston's own little army of lady warriors that Olivia was to lead. At the moment she would not be leading anyone. Her mind was still wondering back to months earlier and her heart was still in England.

"He's riding Marion pretty hard," one of the girls said, walking up to Olivia.

Olivia looked over to find that Anna was right. Gaston had found another girl to torture. Marion was an amazing sword fighter, but even she was having trouble forcing Gaston to back off. It had been a long time since all of the women had been together. Most of them had been away, doing what Olivia had done.

"He's riding us all hard," Olivia said, taking a drink from some clean water. "But we're not going to be ready."

Anna nodded. "I don't know why he won't send us in as whores."

Olivia sent her fierce frown. "Because not all of us are made to be whores."

Anna rolled her eyes. "That's right, my lady, I forgot. Not all of us can play noble women."

Olivia ignored the comment as she watched Marion hit the ground with a heavy thud. There was blood dripping down her forehead and lip. That was never a good sign. She took a deep breath and picked up her sword again. There would be no peace unless bested Gaston.

"Give me your hair tie," Olivia snapped at Anna.

Anna handed it to her. Olivia tied her back in a tight ponytail and put her sword on her shoulder. She walked forward, swishing her sword to grab Gaston's attention. Her uncle turned with a bright glint in his eyes.

"Now," he said gruffly. "Here is a real challenge."

Olivia didn't even bother to smile as she moved out to the field. Her hand held her blade loosely as she prepared for Gaston to make the first move. She knew that the man played a tight game, but he wanted a fight now and would do whatever it took to have one. He came at her fast and hard. Olivia barely had time to plant her feet, but she found that she didn't have to. She sidestepped his charge like it was the most natural movement she ever did.

Gaston brought his sword down only to have it loge in the mud. It took him a moment to free it, and Olivia took full advantage of that. Her rapier flew at lightning speed and came at him in a flash. He barely had enough time to put up a decent defense. She charged faster and harder than he had ever known her to fight. He looked up in her eyes and saw pure hatred in them. She was fighting something that was not him. It was most likely herself and all she had done. He charged at her, pulling out every trick he knew; it was barely enough to her keep her contained. He was glad to see Olivia release. She was the best, and he knew that.

Olivia fought with all her strength and mind. She felt her body tighten and stretch that it hadn't in so long. Her small blade was barely able to contain his broadsword; however, she was holding it will. She thought of reaching for her knife when she felt something in her movements. She was advancing. Gaston was tiring. She looked up at him, feeling a smile pull at her lips. She heard the swish of his blade coming toward her shoulder. She brought her sword up, nicking his wrist and then catching his throat.

"Yield," she hissed.

Gaston stared at her. "I only yield to the best."

Olivia ground her jaw as she stared at him angrily. "Then yield!"

"You will never be the best," Gaston said.

Olivia started to raise her sword when she felt a heavy handle smash into her lower abdomen, and then the flat of a blade smacked her right under the jaw. She fell back with a hard and heavy breath, feeling a sword point at her throat.

"Well," Gaston said. "That will earn you twenty lashes instead of ten."

"Go to hell," Olivia groaned.

Two hands suddenly yanked her up from the mud and drug her across the field. She could see the glint of her sword out of the corner of her eye. The first time she had had this experience, she had scream, fought, spit, bit, and growled. This time, she just lay limp in the men's arms. She felt the straps wrap around her wrists. There was a sharp pain when her arms were tugged over her head. Another shirt was ripped from her body as her corset was cut free. It took only minute before she felt the first strike of the whip and heard the loud snap. She thought of counted of all twenty but lost count after the first few. She fell to the ground a few moments later and stayed there.

"Get up, Olivia," Gaston said.

Olivia looked up at him with pain in her eyes. But she refused to cry. Gaston walked off as some of the soldiers came forward. Olivia retrieved her mud-stained shirt and pulled it on. Her back ached and screamed in protests. She limped to her room and sat down heavily before her mirror. If she was going to do this and succeed, she would have to look the part. She raised the scissors when she felt an arm grab hers.

"What are you doing?" Marion asked as she pulled the scissors away.

Olivia reached for them and felt her back scream in utter protest. He turned to Marion. "Cut my hair. I want to look like a boy."

"Olivia, you are the most beautiful girl here, I can't do this," Marion protested.

"I'm not a soldier," Olivia said. "To do this, I have to be a soldier. If you don't want to do this, I will."

Marion took a deep breath and looked at Olivia. She really was one of the most beautiful women there. She didn't want her hair cut, but it had to be done. She could not step onto a battlefield worried that her hair would destroy everything. She closed her eyes, thinking about all this would mean. For one second, her mind slipped back to Charles. She longed to see him again. To explain things to him. She looked at Marion and nodded again. It was time. Time to be the good soldier and prepare for a war she couldn't stop.

"Why is Gaston like that with you?" Marion asked as the scissors took their first cut. "You are his blood."

Olivia sighed. "Because he knows I'm better than what I pretend to be. And this isn't about family. It's about France."

"What has France done for us?"

Olivia looked at Marion through the mirror. She didn't know how to answer that. France had given her nothing but money. She could easily get money a different way. She sighed and finally shook her head.

"According to him," she said. "It gave us a reason to be what we are."

"We are not soldiers," Marion said softly.

Olivia looked down at her bloody nails and fingers. She thought of her pretty her skin had once been. There had been no flaw on any part of her body. Now, she was broken and cracked beyond repair.

"You are not a soldier, Marion," Olivia told her. "Neither is Anna. But I am. I have been my whole life. Now, I just have to look like one.

When Marion finally put the scissors away, Olivia's hair was cut up above her shoulders in a very boyish fashion. She pushed it back from her face, missing her curls. She ran her hand down to the ends and stared hard at the mirror. Olivia DeWinter was dead. The sooner she admitted that the better soldier she would be.


	15. To Boulogne

To Boulogne

Charles Brandon stared out the window, feeling a soft sea breeze hit his face. He would be leaving out from this port at sunrise. Four months of preparations had led to this long night before heading to a battle zone. He could see the rest of the fleet as they prepared to leave from the harbor too. He sighed and looked down at his goblet of wine. It was late, and he knew that he should ret. However, sleep liked to elude him now. He sat down by the fire just staring at it.

It had been almost five months since he had seen Olivia. He still remembered her face as he told her to leave. He still had a bad taste in his mouth from the words. He'd been so angry that she had lied to him. Looking back, he could see that it was just his pride that got wounded. It was on the mend, but he was still angry at her. She probably only pretended to love him so she could get deeper into the court.

Charles took another sip of wine and stared into the fire. He hated her so much. Yet, at this moment, he found himself wondering where she was and if she was safe. Some part of him thought she might have stayed in England until Henry had killed Catherine himself. He shivered thinking of that too. He wondered how everything had gotten so out of hand. War was not something he wanted to do again. He took a deep breath. He had lied to please his king once again. He didn't want to go to Boulogne. Or be general of the army. He just wanted to live out his life in peace.

The fire suddenly popped. He jumped a little and looked down at his wrist. There was still a light red ribbon wrapped around it. It was the only thing that Olivia had left behind. He found it two days after she left. It was in her room along with only a chess board. He growled thinking of that board. She had been an amazing chess player. And it had almost driven him crazy. There was nothing she wasn't good at. He fingered the ribbon like he always did when he started thinking about her. He knew that he should rip it off and throw it in the fire. He reached for it when there was a knock on the door.

Charles looked up and sighed. "Come in."

A young attendant walked in and handed Charles a letter. Charles knew the handwriting as the King's. He opened the letter and read it quickly. It was simple and to the point. Good luck and he would be there soon. Charles crumpled it up and threw it into the fire. He didn't need any more well wishes. He pulled his cloak tighter around him. The fire brought him little comfort now. He stood up and started for bed. Morning would come, and he would be on the way to France.

The next morning flew past Charles before he ever realized it. He walked onto this ship a little before noon and looked at his country. He knew that it may be a long time before he would ever see England again. He stood at the rail for a long time before he went to his quarters to study more maps and battle plans. The first map he looked at was of the keep of Boulogne. It was a well fortified keep that would be hard to take. However, they had things that the French were not going to be ready for. Guns and cannons. Their archers would be no match for that.

He folded one of the maps and then looked out at the sea. He would be in France long before he wanted to be. He sat down at the map table again, staring at everything blankly. He could still feel Olivia's arms around him and his lips near his ear. He let out a loud breath as he shook his head. He was still haunted but not by ghosts anymore.

By the next morning, Charles could see French shore. Boulogne was only a few miles in. He steeled himself for what to come and walked off the ship. The camp was already being created as he got there. He only had a few days before the King arrived. Things would have to be a lot better off. He made mental notes as he toured the camp. He reached to the top of his fortifications and looked around. It was not perfect, but he would make the place work; he had to.

"My lord Suffolk," a young man said from behind him.

Charles turned to see one of the young marksmen he had brought. This boy had been nothing but a mere farmer with a talent for shooting. Charles loved to watch him work. He looked at the man and found that he was panting.

"What's wrong, son?" Charles asked suddenly worried.

The young man took a deep breath. "The scouts have found and enemies' camp."

Charles felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He didn't think that enemies should be this close. He jumped down from the battlements and went to his horse. Some part of him told him to tell at least Lord Surrey what he was doing. He decided against it and mounted up.

"Where is the scout?" Charles asked.

The young shooter looked around and found the scout. He was no bigger than a teen. Charles rode up to him and quickly asked for which way the camp was. He had no intentions of engaging. He just wanted to see what kind of people he was up against. Surely, the French would keep their seasoned soldiers behind the walls of the keep. He threw his cloak toward the young scout and took off.

The unfamiliar countryside was hard to navigate this close to darkness. He strained his ears to hear any little sound. The forest was so quiet that it almost made him wonder if he was truly alone. He looked around, slowing the horse where he could see too. As the sun went down he could see nothing but trees and hills. He moved as silently as he could on horseback. He started over a hill when the horse suddenly became quite nervous. Charles urged the animal forward when he felt something slam into him and the horse.

Charles's lost complete control of his horse as he hit the ground. He rolled over, pulling his sword and was face to face with a man dressed in brown, green, and black. The hair of the assailant was hidden along with his face. Charles struggled to his feet on the uneven ground. The man had him up before he could do much else but let him do something to him. When Charles hit the ground again, he got control of his sword and came up slashing.

The man jumped back and pulled his own rapier. The sword was made of fine steel that glistened even in the dim light. Charles thought he saw a glint of gold on the handle, but the weapon moved too fast and too dangerously be sure. He blocked and parried as best as he could while he tired to gain footing on the uneven ground. He pushed back when he felt something sharp poke his back. He spun in time to see a knife point. He moved back but only to find a sword almost at his heart. He batted it away with his and tried to turn. The ground along with the number of attackers had changed.

Charles fought long and hard as more men closed in him. He counted at least four. One came at him and brought his elbow up hard. There was a loud crack followed by a woman's grunt. He turned to the body; it was his first mistake. He felt a sword hilt smack across the back of his neck, sending him to his knees. His sword slipped from his grasp. He reached for it only to have it picked up by some of the others. He had never seen fighters like this. They moved in silence and shadow. They were skilled like most soldiers, and he could tell that they meant his death. He felt the handle of his knife and pulled it. He was rewarded with a bust across the mouth from another's blade. He fell back and stared up the people.

It was then that he noticed two of them had long hair. Longer than most men's. It hung past his shoulder in tight, girlish curls. Had he not heard a woman scream as he knocked her down? They were not men. He was being bested by women? It was not possible. The one that had attacked him moved forward with her blade.

"STOP!"

Charles turn at hearing the new voice; he knew it. He looked up and saw someone walking forward. The person wore boots, hoses, and a black and green tunic. The hair was short and brown. But it was the eyes that gave her away. She pushed back the hood of her brown cloak and kept moving forward. She pulled her own sword from its place on her hip. The long, thin blade almost glowed. He could see the gold glistening on the handle along with some small jewels.

"My lady," One of the other women said suddenly.

Olivia or what Charles thought was Olivia held up her hand in a quick silencing motion. She looked down at Charles. He felt something go through him as he looked at her. She was so cold. Her eyes gave away no emotion as she walked closer to him with her sword thrust out in front of her. It made him suddenly very nervous. He never thought that he would fear her, but at this moment he did.

"Olivia," he whispered.

"Happy to see me?" she asked with a sneer.

Charles felt that chill grow. This girl could not be Olivia. Her eyes were never this cold or empty. Had her humility been trained out of her? He stared up at her as he felt the sword point touch his throat. Her hand didn't shake and nothing wavered. He stared up at her for a long moment when he felt the sword point fall.

"Bring him his horse," Olivia ordered.

A young girl walked forward with Charles's horse in tow. He looked at his horse and then felt himself being yanked up. He turned to see a man standing there. He seemed to take orders from Olivia as if it was second nature. She stared at Charles for a long moment and pushed his sword into his hand.

"Go back to your camp," she hissed. "Ride back and tell no one of this."

Charles started to mount up when she turned and grabbed her wrist. Her defenses flew up around her fast. She pushed him back and looked at him as she might a murderer. He pulled away from her.

"Why are you doing this?" he whispered.

Olivia looked at him with the hardest eyes he had ever seen on a woman. He stared at her for a long moment and swung himself onto his horse. She grabbed his reins before he could turn the horse.

"You are loyal to your King," She said lowly. "I'm loyal to mine."


	16. Surrey's Prize

Surrey's Prize

Charles rode back to camp, his head spinning faster than he ever thought possible. Olivia was a soldier. He had seen her in that uniform with her close cropped hair and her authority. That didn't make her any less beautiful. He knew that this shouldn't change anything, but it changed everything. He didn't want to think about what could happen to her now. Something twisted in him as he thought about finding her body on the battlefield. He felt one of the soldiers take his reins as he dismounted. He looked down at the edge of his saddle and stopped. There was something there; it was a piece of parchment. He unrolled it to find it was written in Olivia's hand.

_When night is the darkest come back to where you found us. I will be waiting._

Charles stuffed the not in his pocket and walked away. He thought about last four words. A chance to see Olivia again. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do that. However, she had saved his life. He walked into his tent and sat the note down as he ran his hand through his hair. He thought when he sent Olivia away, he was certain that he would never see her again. Now, here she was not ten miles from where he stood. He couldn't think about this. The King would be in this same camp in a few days, and Lord Surrey would be arriving most likely tomorrow. He wanted to see Olivia; he longed for it.

He had always thought that he did the wrong thing in making her leave. He told himself every night in his prayers that he was doing it to keep her safe. He did not want another ghost on his hands. Henry would have showed her no mercy. He had see two queen die. The thought of watching Olivia lean over that stand to have her head chopped was too much. It didn't matter what she did, Charles loved her. Something had come to life in him the first time he felt her hands on his. After she left, he felt that he had been plunged back into his eternal winter. He really needed to see her. The night was still too early to risk going now. He sat down in his chair, staring at the maps spread all over the table.

He looked at the most important ones first, but his mind could not focus. He went back to that moment when he saw the figure on the hill, yelling gallantly for her troops to stop. Her slender body had not changed. Her hair was so short that he almost mistook her for a man until he saw that face. She was still beautiful. He stood up and began to pace. This was not what he needed now. His mind was full of everything it should not be. He walked out of the tent and started down through the troops. Most of the youths seemed very excited about being there. He wished that he felt the same. He would never say it to the King's face, but he was no longer excited to be here. He took a look around when he heard the sound of hooves. He turned to see Lord Surrey and some others riding in. Charles heard the groan escape his lips as he saw the man ride in. Surrey looked around the battlements with a large smile.

"My Lord Suffolk," Surrey called out.

Charles thought of ignoring the man until he noticed an extra rider with them. The person on the horse had a hood over their head. Charles stared at the figure and then felt his blood run cold. The figure was slim and sat tall in the saddle. He looked down at the clothes. Simple, black, brown, and green. He quickly gripped the railing so no one saw him shaking. He forced himself to walk slowly as he went to meet Surrey.

Surrey swung from the horse and threw the rider to the ground. He heard the soft womanly noise as she hit the ground. He yanked the bag and held her up as Charles came to a stop in front of him. He could tell that the Duke was upset about something. He pulled the young woman to her feet. In another quick motion, he had her hair down. It fell in long blonde locks around her face. Charles knew here as the girl that had led the attack on him.

"Found her on the way in," Surrey said smugly. "Her. And group of others attacked us."

Charles looked at the man in front of him. He knew that Surrey would not have left many of them alive. He looked at the girl. She seemed more afraid than anything. Her face was bruised and bloody. Most likely the handy work of Surrey and his men. She looked up at Charles, and he was certain that he saw a flash of recognition in her eyes. She quickly looked away as Surrey pulled her away.

"I bet we could get a nice ransom for her," Surrey threw over his shoulder at Charles.

Charles nodded a little. "Put her in my tent. I want to question her."

Surrey laughed a little as he pulled the girl across to the storage tents. Charles growled under his breath as he tried to get to the girl. He had to talk to her; he needed to know if Olivia was still alive. He watched subtly as Surrey put the girl away. He would go and see her before he went to find Olivia. It could be a trap. He walked back to his tent and sat down heavily. Somewhere in the past few months his life had spiraled out of control. The one thing that made sense was now in the French countryside, waiting for him. He heard his tent open and found Surrey standing there.

"It was a small militia group," Surrey began to explain as he poured a glass of wine. "There was about five of them. The surprised part was that most of them were women."

Charles nodded as if he was really listening. He couldn't think of what this meant. Would Olivia attack the King? He thought about that along with the fact that Olivia could be down now. He soon found a glass of wine next to him. He couldn't even bring himself to touch it. He looked up at Surrey.

"Do you remember how many there were?" Charles asked, pretending to care.

Surrey shook his head. "They came out of nowhere, and they were fast."

Charles nodded, remembering how quick they came at him. Whoever trained them had been amazing. He remembered how they had obeyed Olivia as if she was any man wearing a general's mark. They were solider that actually believed in what they were fighting for. He thought about the soldiers that were here with him. They were fighters, but they didn't believe in what they were fighting for. The people that Olivia commanded wanted to defend this city. Surrey clapped Charles on the shoulder, bringing him back to the moment. He turned to the other Lord.

"We should see to them soon," Surrey said. "They will cause a problem."

Charles nodded his agreement and looked up at him. He sighed a little as he thought about leaving. He couldn't do it now. Surrey would be very suspicious. He sipped his wine and sat back in the chair. Surrey would leave soon; he had to. When he did, Charles would take every chance he had to talk to the girl and find Olivia. Living with this uncertainty was too much. And living with the hate that passed between them.

It seemed like hours before Surrey finally decided to take his leave. Charles took a deep breath after he left and quickly pulled off chains, doublet, and vest. He stood there in his white tunic and pulled on dark cloak. He took his horse and stripped him of his mail. He didn't need that jingling around as he rode. He guided the horse silently thorough the tents and stopped at the one with a heavy guard. He pushed the man with his hand and walked into the tent.

The young girl looked up scared. He knew that she was probably expecting one of the guards to do something to her. She was tied up to the tent pole, and it looked tight. He kneeled down in front of her and examined her wrists. She looked up at him, throwing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"What do you want?" she asked in perfect French.

Charles looked at her. She like Olivia was quite beautiful. Her golden locks rolled down her neck and back softly. Her eyes were the clearest blue he had ever seen. Many of the men would find her quite fetching. He leaned down, pulling his knife and cutting her ropes free. He took a deep breath.

"Is Olivia alive?" he asked in decent French.

The girl smiled at him and gently rubbed her now free arms. Charles felt her skin as he moved and found it to be so smooth that he could tell she was no seasoned solider. She made herself more comfortable and stared at him for a long moment.

"Are you the Duke of Suffolk?" she asked in English with a very thick accent.

Charles nodded. "What is your name?"

"I'm Anna," the girl said simply.

Charles looked up at the girl. She could be barely more than fifteen. He gently pulled her to her feet. He brushed some hair back as he looked at her. It was then that he noticed a small brand on her lower neck. He reached for it, but Anna pulled away. Charles dropped his hand quickly and looked away.

"We all have them," Anna said softly. "Olivia was the only one of us who actually earned hers."

"Did she survive this attack?"

Anna looked up at him for a long moment. Charles felt something in his chest tighten as he stared into the girl's eyes. She seemed to be trying to figure out what she wanted to say to him. They stared at each other for a long moment. He didn't want to hear what she had to say if it meant that Olivia was dead. Surrey wouldn't have killed her if he realized in time what she was. Anna finally turned to him.

"She didn't order this attack," Anna said softly. "The one on you earlier today was her idea and you were not supposed to be harmed."

Charles looked up at her and sighed. "But did she help you fight?"

Anna shook her head. "No. She got there with reinforcements too late."

Charles let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding. Anna was looking at him hard as if trying to decide what kind of concern he really had. He put a hand on her shoulder and moved her toward the exit. Anna stopped suddenly and shook her head.

"Don't," she whispered. "The man who caught me will kill you. Tell Olivia that I am safe."

Charles nodded. "She will want you back."

Anna smiled and looked at him. "No, she will want to replace me."

Charles nodded. He knew that tying her back up might be a good idea. However, he couldn't stomach the thought of that poor girl chaffing her wrist more. He leaned over and gave the girl a gentle kiss on the cheek. Anna looked up at him with a weak smile.

"Go to her," Anna whispered.

Charles looked at the young girl for a long moment. She knew about the letter? He was not really surprised. The girl knew who he was. Olivia probably talked to him more than he thought. Maybe she really did feel the same about him. He could only hope. He gave the girl one last glance and walked out of the tent. His horse stood, waiting. He swung into the saddle and rode out slowly. He didn't want to arouse any of the men. He knew most of them would think that something was wrong. He made it through the last defensive gate and rode out to the clearing from earlier that day.

It was a lot darker now than it had been before. He listened and watched as best he could. Luckily, his eye had not given away yet. He stopped at the small hill. There was no one around that he could see. His horse shivered a little under him, forcing him to look around. There was no sound again. He fingered his knife and cursed himself. He had most likely walked right back into an ambush. He started to dismount when he heard the slight sound of leaves moving. He spun around to see a figure standing against a tree. The clothing was so dark that it was hard to tell anything about the person. He held his knife tighter as he dismounted.

"Charles."

His name was the faintest sound on the wind. He turned to the figure in front of him as it moved forward. The body moved with a twist that he knew to only belong to one person. His hand dropped from his belt and flew at the person. He grabbed her up and pulled her close. He felt arms wrap tightly around his neck as lips stumbled over his face. She was here. And she was real. He sat her down gently and ran her hand over her face.

"Olivia," he whispered. "You are here."

Olivia took a deep breath and held him tightly. "I can't stay long."

Charles held her as if the very thought of letting her go would cause him great physical pain. He looked down at her. He couldn't believe that she was even here. She had no right to even be here. She really should be trying to kill him. He had casted her out, sent her away, and claimed that he didn't and never cared about. He ran his hands down the back of her tunic and froze. He could feel scar beneath the thin material. Olivia pulled free from him.

"Who did that to you?" he growled.

Olivia shook her head and looked up at him. "Charles, please, you have to listen to me. The man who trains me, he is leading attacks on your soldiers."

Charles nodded. "We caught one of your girls."

Olivia let out a heavy sigh. "Anna."

Charles reached to take her hand, then thought better of it. It seemed that both of them had come to their senses. He stared at her for a long time, looking at all her new features. Even the short hair looked amazing on her in the moonlight. He walked forward and touched her cheek. He felt her face fall against her hand. He started to move close when he heard the sound of hoof beats. Charles suddenly pulled Olivia around behind him.

"Don't, Charles," Olivia said. "If that is Surrey, you'll die."

Charles looked around, trying to come up with a plan. He couldn't just leave her. He waited and listened, maybe it was just a patrol. He waited, but the sound was getting closer. Olivia stepped in front of him.

"Hit me," she ordered.

"What?"

"Hit me. Make it look like you found me here. I tried to ambush you or something."

"No."

Olivia stared at him, knowing his stubborn pride. She reached up and suddenly slammed her fist into his face. Charles staggered back not sure what was going on. He rubbed his cheek as he looked at her. She flew at him again. He grabbed to hold her back, getting a handful of her tunic. She pulled back suddenly. There was a loud rip of the cloth that made Charles jump back.

"Stop," he hissed.

"At least pull your knife," Olivia growled.

Charles started to protest when he saw horses came over the hill. Olivia got to her feet and flew at him. He grabbed roughly. He longed not to hurt her. He held her close to his chest. Her hand gently touched his side as if to pull him closer. He bent down, kissing her neck as the riders got close.

"My Lord Suffolk," the leader of the group said.

Olivia tensed in Charles's arms as she heard that voice. It was the one man at court that scared her. Lord Surrey. He strode forward and stopped only a few inches from Olivia. Charles's arms tightened around her almost too instinctively. Olivia looked up at Surrey and could smell his foul breath and odor on his tunic. He reached down and touched her chest. His fingers lingered over the fabric for a moment as he seemed to be trying to decide what to do next.

"These French must be desperate," Surrey said close to Olivia's ear. "Sending their whores out as soldiers."

Olivia looked up at him with cold glare. She felt his fingers move up her tunic. Charles's arms tightened to the point she didn't think she could breathe. He was angry. The only thing that kept him flying at Surrey was her body and the men he had brought. She could feel the heat rolling off his body in waves.

"Does she speak English?" Surrey said, suddenly backhanding her.

Charles was caught off guard by the sudden action that he felt his grip loosen on Olivia's arm. She crashed against him as she tried to keep herself on her feet. Charles thought of letting her go to make the whole scene look real, but he didn't have the heart to watch her hit the dirt. Surrey had more sinister matters in hand when he grabbed her up again. He brought his hand up again.

"My lord Surrey!" Charles growled. "What are you doing here?"

Surrey gave him a hard look. His cold stare turned to Olivia. She felt something in her twist and turn. He scared her almost as much as Culpepper did at one point. She thought of looking away, but that would mean Surrey won. He stepped back from her and Charles, smiling a little.

"The girl I caught today," Surrey started. "Escaped."

Olivia felt herself swallow. Charles's hands pressed into her shoulders hard. She looked back at him. He tried not to make it look like anything was wrong. Surrey could not know that he had let the girl free and that Olivia was right in front of him.

"But it seems you have caught the better prize," Surrey said looking at Olivia. "She would fetch a much higher price."

Olivia felt Charles's hands tighten. He couldn't push her away and tell her to run for it. She would be dead before she got two steps away. He pulled her close to him and prayed for once that she didn't touch him.

"This one is mine," Charles said. "She led the attacked on me this afternoon, and I think she was coming to help the girl."

Surrey nodded. "Then we will get a higher ransom for her."

Olivia felt herself shiver. The look in Surrey's eyes made her feel so exposed. She knew Charles would not be able to protect her. Charles suddenly yanked her toward his horse. The movement was perfect for it even drew a little scream from her. He shoved her onto the horse a little more roughly than he meant to. She turned back, glaring at him. He swung on behind her and pulled her to him.

"She will be kept in my tent. Wouldn't want anything to happen to her," Charles said as he turned the horse.

Surrey watched as Charles rode away. He couldn't help but smile. He knew the girl that Charles had held so close. He knew that beautiful face from court. He also knew Olivia from many other places. He wouldn't cross the Duke of Suffolk yet, but he would find a way to question to Olivia. She was a prize any man would value. And now, she would become his prize.


	17. Confessions

Confessions

Olivia felt herself hit the ground before she let go of Charles's shoulders. She looked up at him for a long moment, not sure what to say or do. Charles pulled free of her and walked to the other side of the tent. Olivia looked at him as she stood close to his bed. He was staring at a map on the wall. She knew that he was not really looking at it; he was trying to figure out how to talk to her. She sat down on the ground and stared at her feet.

"Why did you want to see me?" Charles asked softly.

Olivia looked up at him and found that he was actually looking at her. She stared at him for a long moment. She wanted to stand and walk closer to him, but she couldn't even get to her feet. She had all her reasons for wanting to see him. Most of them, he probably wouldn't even understand. She just knew that she had to see him and maybe explain some things. He moved toward her and stopped in front of her. He knelt down and gently touched her cheek. Olivia pulled away from him.

"The same reason you are keeping me here," she replied.

"I'm trying to keep you safe," Charles snapped. "Lord Surrey will kill you or worse."

"I can handle myself."

Charles suddenly had her by the shoulders and yanked her up. He spun her around where her back rested against the pole. He grabbed a handful of her tunic when he felt cold steel touch his throat. He looked down to see a small dagger pressed to his throat. He swallowed hard as he saw how steady the blade was. He stared at her for a moment and felt the blade move against his beard.

"You need to shave," Olivia whispered with a slight smile.

"I guess you really can take care of yourself," Charles replied.

Olivia pushed him off and put the dagger away. Her fingers ran through her short hair a little nervously. He watched her a little while and then looked away. He could feel his heart in his throat as he turned from her. She was this close again. He longed to reach out and touch her. He even wanted to tell her how much he had thought about her and missed her.

"You want information don't you?" Olivia asked softly.

Charles slowly turned to her. He needed information, but he longed to get it from someone else. Olivia owed him little loyalty after he did to her. He nodded his head sadly as he looked at her. Olivia sighed and looked down at the ground. She knew a lot of information. More than she should. She could tell him everything she knew, including how she felt, but she did have some sense of loyalty to someone. The marks on her back proved it.

"I know very little," Olivia lied. "I have not seen the city since I was a little girl. And I was not trained there."

Charles looked at her. "What about their supplies?"

Olivia gave him a small, playful smile and shrugged. She could see how close the tent flaps were. She could run but would never get far. She stared around the room and finally sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Charles, even if I knew everything that was going on in that city," Olivia said softly. "I wouldn't tell you."

Charles closed his eyes and turned to away from her again. He could see that she was playing some sort of game that he was in no mood to play. He moved closer to her and suddenly reached out, grabbing her by the arm roughly. He half expected to have the knife at his throat again. But he didn't. He had her so close to his face that his felt breath quicken. Her hands came to rest on his chest; she was trying to put distance between them, even though, they stood so close.

"Give me something," Charles said softly.

Olivia looked up at him. Those blue eyes still could drive any confession from her. She knew that she should tell him everything she about the town. It could keep him safe. She looked away from him, thinking. There were other and more important things to tell him.

"My uncle will pay no ransom for me," Olivia said, breathing him in. "He will probably send someone to kill me."

Charles felt a smile play across his lips. "You know that I'm going to ransom you."

Olivia nodded. "I can't tell you anything else."

"You can tell me everything, and I will decide what to do with it."

Olivia stared at him. Everything was a strong word that carried so many meanings. Telling him everything could include how she felt about him. She hated herself for still being in love with him. She even hated herself for being in love with him.

"Everything?" she repeated.

Charles nodded. "Everything."

Olivia took a step back from him and stared at him for a long time. A deep breath would be enough to clear her thoughts from this. But she didn't want to take it.

"I fell in love with you," she said softly.

Charles stared at her for a minute, trying to figure out if he had heard her just right. He looked at her and saw that he knew the words were right. He stared at her for a long moment. He had asked for a confession. This wasn't what he meant. He needed other information. The words sounded wonderful. However, he knew what she was. What she was capable of.

"That's not what I meant," Charles sighed.

"You said everything."

Charles sighed and turned his back to her. His hand raked through his hair. He could feel anger, happiness, and resentment. He did love her. He couldn't deny that. He wanted to tell her that. He turned back to find that she was looking at anything but him.

"About Boulogne," Charles clarified.

Olivia sighed. "They are well fortified and full of supplies. It will take a lot to make them surrender."

Charles nodded and reached over, grabbing some rope. "Give me your hands."

Olivia felt the blood drain out of her face. "You're tying me up? You can't do that!"

"It's for your own safety."

"You're lying."

Charles grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him. Her chest brushed against his as started tying the ropes. He tried not to think of her smell as she looked at her this close. He looked down and saw her staring at him with pleading eyes. Before he could stop himself, he bent down and pressed his lips to her. He expected a fight, but all he felt was her return the kiss.

Olivia's lips searched Charles's for only a moment as they remembered what to do. His hands suddenly removed the rope and moved up her arms. Her arms quickly latched around his neck as he moved in for a deeper kiss. His tongue found a home in her mouth but only after a little fight with hers. She pressed against him in sheer longing and felt him lift her up. He laid her down on the bed as she started pulling at her shirt and corset. Her hands did their own skillful search and pulled his shirt free.

He helped her out as his hands moved through her hair. His kisses soon moved down her cheek and neck to her chest. Olivia took a sharp intake of breath as his hand started a new exploration. She heard her corset hit the floor and felt lips in places she never knew she wanted them. She sat up a little, running her finger through his hair and stopped at feeling his ponytail. She pulled it free with rough tug.

"Ow," Charles said in a ragged breath.

"Sorry," Olivia sighed a little. "But that had to go."

Charles's mouth suddenly attacked hers as her fingers ran through his curls. She felt his hand at the back of her neck. She tensed a little as it moved down her back. He suddenly pulled away and looked at her in the weak candlelight.

"Are those lash marks?" he asked.

Olivia nodded. "I have thirty."

Charles suddenly pulled her close and kissed her gently. His fingers traced down every mark on her back. It was not long before her fingers were doing the same thing to the scars on his body.

The night passed in reckless foolishness that both of them loved. Charles learned parts of her body that he had never found in other women. Her moans and caresses had brought him back to life in ways he never thought possible. It was amazing what her kiss did. She knew more of him than his wife did. He was certain of that. The sun came up too soon for him.

He awoke and looked down at person next to him. Olivia was nuzzled against his chest and asleep. He gently rubbed his hand over her back. The scars were horrid to look at. He noticed that some of them were fresh too. He thought about her training and hoped this had not been a part of it. He reached over and gently kissed one that branched out on to her shoulder.

"I fell in love with you too," he whispered.

Olivia laughed a little as she opened her eyes a little. She reached up and touched his face. "I figured that out when you were touching me last night."

Charles laughed. "Then let me tell you something you don't know. I love you."

Olivia stared up at him. Those words brought back the crashing reality she didn't want to face right now. They could never be together. She didn't want to think about that when Charles was right here, lying next to her. The three words he said echoed in her mind. She wanted to say them, because for once she knew they were true. And Charles would be the first man to ever hear them from her lips. How many times had she confessed it to herself? Why was it different saying it to him. She felt Charles's hand in her hair, snapping her back to the moment.

"You shouldn't have cut it," he said softly.

"I had to look the part," Olivia said, leaning up to kiss him. "You really should shave."

Charles nodded. "It will have to be later. I have to get up. You stay here and rest. No one will bother you."

Olivia nodded and felt his lips on hers. He was out of the bed in a few seconds and dressed in even less. He gave her another kiss as he walked out. She lay back, pulling his pillow to him and taking a deep breath. She could run again. He had had left her an easy escape route. Their little confession the night before had led somewhere she couldn't imagine, and she still had so much more to tell him.


	18. When Battles End

**A/N: Everyone so sorry it has taken so long to post. This chapter has given me a LOT of trouble and I have been extremely busy. It may be awhile before I get another chapter of. I have started a new job and right now it is taking up all my time. So please be patient, I promise I'm not finished with Olivia and Charles. **

When Battles End

Olivia lay in the small bed next to Charles. His arms were around her and for once, he was sleeping soundly. He should have been. He had had a full day. First, the English had taken Boulogne. It had been a long siege, but it ended quickly with one simple explosion. Then there was a long drawn out ceremony of the exchange of the keys. She had watched some of that from her tent but not much. The final thing was the celebration. That lasted long into the night. Charles had only come to bed a few hours ago when she had been sleeping.

Now, she was awake, wondering what was next. The only people that knew she was even in Charles's tent were a few guards. He had kept it a secret from Surrey, the King and others. He had too. Both Surrey and Henry would use it to their advantage. She slowly got to her feet and walked around the tent. The air that blew through it was warm, but she could feel dust and blood on it. She shivered a little. She slipped on her clothes and boots, slipping out of the tents.

The camp was quiet that it shocked Olivia. She thought that most of the men had gone to bed. She started walking through the tents. The snoring of the men was almost deafening. She got to the edge of camp and looked at the land beyond. Her people, soldiers were waiting for her. She had seen Anna in the camp a few times and sent word that she was safe. She needed to get back in touch with Gaston before he decided to raid the camp. She took a step toward the woods when a very strong hand almost yanked her off her feet. She turned around to find Lord Henry Surrey standing there. She felt her heart jump into her mouth.

"It's good to see you again, Olivia," Surrey said with a sickening smile.

"Henry," Olivia choked out.

"I thought that was you at Court before, but when I saw you fighting, I knew it had been you. Your uncle has taught you well."

Olivia swallowed hard and felt him pull her toward his tent. She tried not to show any sort of fear. Henry Howard fed off that emotion, and she knew how to master it. He pushed here into a bench as he walked. Olivia caught herself before she smacked her head on the edge of the bench. She turned to him with a growl.

"What do you want?" Olivia hissed.

Surrey turned and looked at her with a long hard look. He motioned to an empty seat. Olivia walked toward it, but she didn't sit. Being alone with Surrey was never one of her favorite things. She had known him for many years; in fact, he had come to her camp many times in her youth when she was training. He had been a man possessed with learning what it took to become an assassin. When she saw him at court, it worried her. Now, being in her tent scared her. Surrey could be a man possessed when he really wanted something.

"Have you and the Lord Suffolk talked about what is going to happen when this campaign ends?" Surrey said, pouring some wine.

Olivia declined the glass he held out to her. Surrey growled under his breath and took the glass for himself. Olivia started looking around, waiting for him to at least hint about what he wanted. He took the seat in front of her and suddenly pulled her down into his lap. Olivia made a small noise and smacked him across the face.

"Let me go!"

Surrey only held her tighter. She struggled against him when she felt his lips smash against hers. She let her hand fly, and it landed with deep claws. She scrapped hard and was quickly rewarded with a hard fist across her face.

"Calm yourself, bitch," he rumbled. "I only want a warm body to sit on my lap."

"Perhaps I don't want to sit on your lap!"

"But you will for I have a great story to tell you."

Olivia rolled her eyes and stopped fighting. Surrey looked to her. She could smell the wine and ale on his breath. It was so sickening that she felt like vomiting down his tunic. He touched her cheek, turning back to his wine.

"Have you and the Duke of Suffolk spoke of what is to happen after this silliness is over?" he asked.

Olivia looked at him with a cold, hard glare. "I thought you were going to tell a story."

Surrey chuckled as he took another long swig and then actually sat the glass down. He turned to her and nodded. He did have a story to tell. A great and wonderful story that he knew she would not like at first.

"Have you been watching the King while he had been here?" Surrey asked.

Olivia looked at him oddly. "No. But I have heard his health is quite poor."

Surrey nodded. "It is true. I doubt he would survive a campaign like this. When we get back to England, the throne will be in danger. The people who control Prince Edward will take the throne."

"That is of little concern to me," Olivia said simply. "I will not be going back to England."

Surrey looked at her. "That is what you think. You will be going back to England."

Olivia heard that edge in his voice. It was that tone that made her worry. It usually meant that Surrey had something very sinister on his mind. She felt something was about to happen that she didn't want to be involved in.

"I will be employing your Uncle's skills to take what I want," Surrey said as if he was inviting her to some sort of dinner.

Olivia finally felt his arms loosen enough that she could slip away from him. She got to his feet and let out a shiver. Surrey was a sickening man that made her want to bathe every time he even looked at her. She rubbed her arms and turned back to him.

"What do you mean?" she snapped.

Surrey grinned at her feigned interest. "I'm going to kill every member of the council."

Olivia swayed suddenly and grabbed on to the table. He could not be serious. This was beyond treason. Surrey could not do this. Then something flashed in her mind. Charles was a part of the council. Was Surrey trying to do more than destroy the council and gain control over Prince Edward?

"What about Charles?" she asked softly.

Surrey stood up and walked over to her. "You don't want him to die?"

Olivia growled and lunged at him. She landed one firm punch when he had her by the arm and threw her down on the floor. She looked up at him with a glare. He pulled her up hard and pulled her close.

"Charles is part of the council, but not the part I want to destroy."

Olivia started at him and suddenly put something together. She felt sick at her stomach. "It was you, wasn't it that hired me to kill the queen?"

Surrey smiled. "No, but I'm going to kill the ones who did."

Olivia stared at him for a long time. Someone on the high council hired her to kill the Queen. She didn't know many that had or wanted it done until much later. She did come much later. She looked at where Surrey and she both stood and bolted for the tent flap. If she could get to Charles, none of this had really happened. She flew so fast that he barely had time to react. She felt the cold air almost knock her down as it entered her lungs. She ran as fast as she could. She suddenly slid to a stop.

All the tents all looked the same. She couldn't tell any of them apart in the moonless night. She cursed herself for going out. She looked around and started running again. If Surrey caught her, she wouldn't be able to do anything. She turned a corner when arms grabbed her. She fought back a scream when she felt a hand over her mouth. She spun around and found Charles pulling her to him.

"I have been looking all over this camp for you," Charles said, taking his hand down.

Olivia hugged him tightly. She didn't want to think what had been said between her and Surrey. She looked up at him. Concern was etched all over his face. He really was worried. She took his arm. He pulled her into his tent and looked at her.

"Where were you?" Charles asked as he looked at her.

Olivia sighed and looked at him. She didn't want to tell him where she was. That would mean telling another secret. But she really needed to let them go. She felt Charles touch her arm and slowly pull her to him.

"Olivia, where have you been?" Charles whispered against her hair.

"Lord Surrey found me, he wanted my expertise."

The lie rolled off her tongue so easily it made her want to be sick. No matter how much she denied it, she was trained too well. She turned to look at him and felt his eyes staring into her, trying to find the truth. She looked away quickly and felt Charles grab her.

"He told you something, didn't he?" Charles asked out of nowhere.

Olivia turned around and stared at him for a long time. He stared at her for a long time until she had to look away. He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him. She felt tears burn her eyes to the point she almost let them fall. She looked away. She felt something in her scream to tell him the truth. She turned to him.

"He's planning to destroy the Council," Olivia said.

Charles blanched. He knew that Surrey thought about doing this for a long time. He just never thought the man was actually serious. Now, as he heard the words come from Olivia's lip, it as was as if he had been smacked. He was a member of the council. He had Surrey had always managed to get along. Charles turned to her and suddenly understood her sadness. She knew the danger he was in but could do nothing.

"He's going to kill me too isn't he?" he asked, not wanting to really hear the answer.

Olivia looked at him and touched his arm. He turned to look at her and found her lips on his neck. Charles pulled her close and began to kiss her too. Her hands ran down his chest, feeling his heart. She was going to have to leave again. And at this moment, that was almost impossible to do.

"He said you aren't part of the council he wants to destroy," Olivia said. "But I think I know who is. He wants the man that hired me."

Charles stared at her. "Who hired you?"

Olivia sighed. "Lord Hartford."

Charles stared at her for a long time. He knew that she spoke truth. Hartford and he had put Catherine in front of the Henry, but it wasn't long after the marriage that they saw the mistake. He thought back to all that the thing that Edward Seymour had said. Something suddenly came back to him. He had pointed Olivia out when she had come to court. He felt so sick all of a sudden. Everything that he wanted had been brought to him by the one person he didn't really trust.

"After all this ends," Charles said, turning to her. "Don't come back to England. I will deal with Surrey."

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "Are you sending me away again?"

Charles tried to laugh; however, the sound was hollow. That was what he was doing; he just didn't have the heart to tell her that. When the battles ended, everything would change. He knew that he could not protect her. Not the way he should. He looked at her and put his arms around her, holding her against his chest.

"This is my way of protecting you. If what you say about Surrey is true, you don't need to be around.

Olivia sighed. "Charles, I'm the one person you will need around. I may be the only thing that can keep you alive. I know how to fight when real battles end."

Charles stared at her for a long moment. He knew it was true. She could do things that many others couldn't. He just didn't want to use her that way. That was all she had known. He could force her to walk away. But the absence would kill him this time. He looked at her and scooped her up, taking her to bed. All he wanted at that moment was her. Nothing else in all the world mattered to him at that moment.


	19. Stolen

Stolen

Olivia awoke as she rolled over to find the bed empty. She smiled into the pillow, not surprised to find Charles gone. He was restless here on the battlefield. She pulled the blankets tighter around herself when she suddenly felt warm lips touch her shoulder. She turned over to find Charles looking at her. He had a soft smile on his lips, but a bigger one in his eyes.

"Is it morning?" she asked, as he gently kissed her again.

"Not quite," Charles said as he slipped back into bed with her.

Charles wrapped his arms around her. He took a long, deep breath as he settled on the pillow. She wondered what he was thinking, but if he wanted to tell her, he would. She probably wouldn't be able to pry it out of him any other way. He pulled her closer so that their heartbeats were one. She closed her eyes at feeling that.

"We are going back to England in a few days," he said finally.

Olivia touched his arm and held on to it. She was prepared to go back to England. She couldn't wait to be with Charles, but this business with Surrey had her nervous. The man was cunning and extremely dangerous. He could end any of them with the simplest of words. She gently kissed his arm.

"Can you do it?" Charles asked softly.

Olivia nodded against him. Charles and she had made a plan to hide her until Surrey returned. He hoped by then that Surrey would have changed his mind for what he wanted to do. Olivia had almost insisted on staying in France and finishing it there, but Charles said no. He wanted Surrey in England. He wanted Henry to know what was really happening in his court.

"Where were you?" Olivia asked, looking back at him.

Charles pulled her close and reached over, grabbing something. She watched him move as if he had been planning this for awhile. It was a small cloth with something wrapped in it. He pressed it into her hand and slowly unwrapped it. She froze when she saw it. It was the most beautiful gold ring she had ever seen. The ring spread into an oval shape with a bright, ruby in the center surrounded by diamonds. She took it from him and sat up suddenly.

"Charles," she said in awe.

"I have had it for a very long time," he said, looking at her and touching her leg. "I wanted to give it to Katherine, but she hated rubies then hated me."

Olivia could still hear the sadness in his voice when he talked about her. She slipped it on her ring finger, but it was too big. She quickly put it on her middle finger and smiled at him. Charles gently kissed her. The ring was perfect, and it told him everything that he needed to know. He loved her. He slipped his arms around her as she sat there.

"How is Katherine?" Olivia asked sadly.

Charles sighed. "She is very ill. I wanted to see her before I left for France, but she didn't want to see me. She still hates me."

Olivia turned around and looked at him. "She's a fool, Charles. You are a great man."

Charles looked away from her still ashamed of all he had done. He told Olivia many things. And she still looked at him like he was a good man; she even called him that. It was almost too much. He turned to her and kissed her softly. Olivia returned the sentiment and her fingers traced down his side to a small scar. Charles pulled back and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"That scar. I was very young when I got it, and I don't think Katherine even knew where it was, and you found it the first time you ever touched me."

Olivia smiled at him as sweetly as she could. She ran her fingers through his hair slowly. He fell against her hand, letting out a small sigh. He would give everything to keep her like this, run away from court, and just be with her. He wanted to marry her and maybe even start to live again. It had been years since he had heard his own heart beat. Every moment spent with her, it was the only sound he could hear. He looked back and found Olivia smiling at him

"You are the first man who has seen the scars on my back and not shunned away," she said in a whisper.

Charles gently ran his fingers down one. It was newer than most and still made her wince. He leaned over and gently pressed his lips to the middle of the scar. She closed her eyes and grabbed the sheet suddenly. His lips sent sensations all down her body; sensations that she had never felt before. His lips moved up the mark as his fingers trailed down another one.

"I want you to know that I love you," Charles as he took the ring from her and slipped it on her hand.

Olivia looked at him. Love. It was a word that she had heard only a few times. And each time the person, who said it, didn't mean it. To hear the words from Charles's lips was like hearing rain after a long, hot summer. She longed to say the word back. Something stopped her. She had never said the word to anyone. She wasn't even sure she knew how to love. She had pretended so many times. That made it hard to tell what this was. However, she knew that whenever Charles touched, smiled, or even simply looked at her, she felt alive. Something in her suddenly awoke. She also knew that she never felt as low as she when told her to leave.

"I love you too," she murmured.

Charles looked at her as if he didn't hear. "What was that?"

Olivia shoved him playfully. "I love you!"

Charles grabbed her and kissed her as passionately as he would have in his youth. He was no old man, but he was no longer twenty. He slipped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. He pressed her onto the bed, passing the day in a peace that he had not felt in so long.

Olivia awoke when night had fallen. Charles had left a couple of hours before to have dinner with the King. She stood with a long, relaxed sigh. She was so happy. She pulled the blanket tightly around her as moved to find a peasant dress. Charles had given her fine court dresses and simple dresses. However, she loved his shirts and pants more. She found a nice dress and started putting it on. She was pulling her hair up when she heard the flap move. It was only slightly. She turned but saw nothing that looked different. Her instincts were suddenly a lot higher than they had been in many days. A slight breeze could cause that flap to move, but this was different.

She reached down and pulled out a knife. They had found their way farther and farther from her body. It was a stupid mistake that she probably shouldn't be making. Things had changed though. A corset on her person felt better than cold steel against her skin. Even though she wasn't carrying them, didn't mean she still didn't know how to use them. She flipped the blade over and between her fingers. She got ready to turn when she felt large, cold hands grab her. She was spun around and was face to face with her uncle, Gaston.

"Uncle," she said visibly shaken.

"Niece," Gaston replied with a low growl and grabbed her roughly. "I think you have been playing the role of prisoner for too long."

Olivia knew what he meant before the words were even completely out of his mouth. She pulled free suddenly, knocking over anything near in sight. She had to get away. She ran for her bed where her rapier was stashed and felt herself being thrown to the ground. Her arm caught on a small table. It fell with a loud clatter. It almost fell on top of her, but she moved just in time. She struggled to her feet only to have Gaston pull her toward him. His fingers were wrapped so tightly around her short hair that he managed to get a scream from her. Gaston threw her against the bed and glared at her.

"You have grown far too soft," he hissed.

Olivia looked at him and put the best look of fear on her face. Her hand moved behind her until she grasped the handle of her sword. She sat patiently on the ground, knowing what her uncle was about to do. When felt his hand touch her clothing, she leaped forward, swinging the sword wildly. Gaston moved quickly for a man of his older age. Olivia saw the fire in his eyes as he drew his sword.

"That's more like it, girl," he smiled in some sickly way that Olivia knew meant trouble.

She planted her feet and stood ready for a fight. Her fingers loosened on her hilt. She knew that in such tight space, she would barely gain an advantage. But she might already have the advantage. She knew every inch of that tent. She had been in it long enough. She moved her feet a little. Gaston would come at her; she knew that too. She watched his body. She could see the tensing of his leg muscles as he waited to pounce.

It was a fast and sudden movement that Olivia barely saw. His sword came at her in a flash. She blocked it poorly, but she still caught it in time. As his sword scarped across hers, her whole body tightened. Her arms would ache soon. Gaston moved his blade and brought it crashing back down on hers.

"Leave her alone!" a voice said out of nowhere.

Olivia turned at the sound of another sword being drawn. She saw Charles facing Gaston with his sword out. She whispered under her breath as Gaston turned to him.

"Charles, get out here!"

Gaston looked at her and then back at Charles. The look he had before he attacked her came back. This time it was almost as if he knew he would enjoy this. She heard the swords clash before she even saw the movement. Gaston lunged at Charles so fast; she could have sworn he was not even human. Charles trued to hold his own, but even he found the small quarters to be to his disadvantage.

"You will not beat boy," Gaston sneered. "Nor will you have her."

Charles shook his head as he fought. "That's where you are wrong, old man."

Gaston growled and flew at Charles. Olivia could only watch as the two men pushed toward the outside. She knew Charles would not allow it to reach others eyes unless he could ensure her uncle's death. Then the lies would be easier to tell and far more easy to believe. Charles spun and made it back inside. Gaston seemed to know what Charles was doing. He didn't care if the battle stayed in the tent. He plunged his sword toward Charles's heart.

Charles narrowly missed the blade but as he sidestepped, he felt for Olivia. He couldn't risk another obstacle in his way. There were already too many things overturned and scattered under his feet. He heard something crush and turned a little.

"Charles!" Olivia screamed.

He turned back but it was too late. He heard Olivia scream before he felt the sting of the blade. He touched the cut as Gaston yanked his sword free, finding blood on his hand. He swung his sword again. He had to fight. He had to protect Olivia. It had been so long since he had a real reason to fight that a small wound was not going to stop him. He charged at Gaston. The old man was temporarily caught off guard but found his footing quickly.

Olivia watched in horror. Blood poured from Charles's side. She knew that he would not be able to last long. Gaston didn't even look like he was tired. Suddenly, Charles slipped on one of the things that had fallen on the floor. Gaston took a quick advantage and went to strike. He arched down the blade and found Olivia's blade in his way. He sent her the coldest glare he could muster.

"Don't touch him," Olivia hissed.

Charles fell back, holding his side. His vision was spinning as he looked up at Olivia. Her body was trembling terribly. He could almost feel the anger floating off of her. He started to stand. The pain that shot through him was too much.

"I'll make you a deal, niece," Gaston said, lowering his arm.

"No deals," Olivia retorted.

"You come with me now, and I won't kill him."

Olivia looked back at Charles. Sweat poured down his face. She could see the pain as if it was the only thing about him. He stared at her with glazed eyes. He would die. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving him like this.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Gaston grabbed her arm and yanked it so hard, Olivia was certain that it was pulled out of socket. "I thought you may say that."

Gaston shouted names that she had never heard before. Three men suddenly walked in. They were about the same size as Gaston. Their tunics were stretched tight over muscled arms. One of them stepped forward. Olivia felt Charles grab her hand and pull himself up.

"Don't touch her," he said weakly.

Gaston shoved him hard against one of the heavier tables. "Stay out of this Suffolk."

"Leave him"

The worlds barely left her lips as the three men grabbed her. She screamed until the other clamped his hand over her mouth. The last man grabbed her leg and pulled her out of the tent. Olivia screamed through her covered mouth and took one last look at Charles. He got to his feet, but Gaston held him place with his sword.

"Do not try to find her. Do not come near her again and stay out of this business with Surrey. Olivia is mine, and she always will be."

Gaston flipped his cloak and was gone. Charles moved outside, seeing none of them. It was as if Gaston and his men were ghosts now hiding on the battlefield. He looked for tracks, witnesses. Anything to tell him where Olivia was. He wished he had kept that girl as he leaned against a pole, watching his blood spill. Everything he wanted was gone. He thought he could still hear Olivia screaming his name. But that could have been anyone of the people that had now gathered around him. He looked up at one of them, longing to see Olivia's face. Death was near and the last time he saw her, she was being drug out, screaming his name. He closed his eyes, letting the reaper's icy hand take him. He reached toward something and whispered something.

"Olivia. My Olivia."


	20. Returning to England

Part Three

Returning to England

Olivia felt Marion and the new girl run their hands through her newly grown out hair. She stared at the mirror numbly. She didn't recognize her own face. Her eyes were etched with lines from more than just age. Her skin was no longer so flawless. She gently rubbed a small scar on her cheek from Gaston's ring. She caught a sudden and bright reflection in the mirror. It was the ring that Charles had given her. No matter how many times Gaston had threatened to break her fingers, she had not taken it off in over a year.

"Do you still miss him?" Marion asked suddenly.

Olivia looked up at her and saw the new girl, waiting intently for her answer. Olivia could only manage a subtle nod. No one knew how much she missed Charles. She had only by chance found out he was still alive. She forced Gaston to pay many times over in the lists. But with each of her victories, she gained more scars on her back and legs. Her head was suddenly yanked back as the young girl pulled at a knot.

"Ow!" Olivia gasped.

"Sorry," the girl almost screamed.

"Lizzie, for God's sakes watch what you are doing!" Marion yelled and raised her hand.

"Don't touch her," Olivia said curtly, holding Marion's hand.

Marion stood in shock as Olivia tightened her gripped. Her look said it all. Olivia had enough of Gaston destroying everyone who crossed his path for little mistakes. A little hair pull didn't merit a slap anymore than a nightly prayer in the chapel for a lost lover did. She dropped Marion hand and inclined her head.

"Get out," Olivia hissed.

Marion bowed lowly and walked out of the door. Elizabeth or Lizzie, as everyone, called her stared at the floor. The girl was barley over fourteen and had already been passed around to some of the guards. The practiced sickened Olivia, but he wasn't going use Lizzie as a warrior; she would be his best whore.

"You didn't hurt me that bad," Olivia said softly.

Lizzie looked up at her. Her eyes didn't stay there long though. She immediately looked back at the floor. Olivia sat back down and finished pulling up her hair. She knew that she should dismiss Lizzie, but the girl hated being alone.

"What was his name?" Lizzie said barely above a whisper.

Olivia caught her reflection in the mirror. The young girl almost looked hopeful after seeing Olivia look up. Olivia took a deep breath. She didn't want to tell this girl anything more than she had to, but the poor girl was so alone and probably missing someone too. She pushed some bangs back and turned to Lizzie. She would look the girl in the face.

"Charles," she said softly and a little wistfully. "His name was Charles Brandon."

Lizzie smiled and nodded. "Is he alive?"

Olivia shrugged. "Three months ago he was. I heard news in Boulogne that he was. A year ago, when Gaston stole me from him, I thought he had died. Gaston had wounded him."

Lizzie nodded. "When I served him and Lord Surrey a few nights ago, I heard him boasting about it. However, he did not boast when Surrey brought up your skills in the lists."

Olivia smiled and ruffled the girl's greasy hair. Had she ever been this unfortunate? Olivia could tell that under all the grease, dirt, and mud she could be quite a beautiful girl. Olivia felt so sorry for her. Gaston had a nice prison with beautiful glided walls, but it still had bars.

"When was the last time you bathed?" Olivia asked softly and tried not to make it sound critical.

Lizzie looked her reflection. Her eyes looked very moist. Olivia felt so foolish at asking the question. The girl probably longed to have some of the simple things that Olivia had. Lizzie shrugged as she looked up.

"I don't really know. He uses it as a form of praise I think."

Olivia growled under her breath. She felt so sorry for these girls. Some of them had her talent, but they weren't as dead as she was. Thinking of that brought back her first mistake. Falling in with Charles. Each night, when she prayed to be forgiven for her sins, she cursed her foolishness. She knew better than to ever let him get close. But he had saved her life. He brought her back to life. Olivia looked at Lizzie and smiled devilishly.

"I'm going to let you have a bath," Olivia grinned. "And I'm going to give you a new job. You will be my lady from now on."

Lizzie brightened for the first time since Olivia had known her. Olivia couldn't help but smile. There were so few things in her life that made her smile. Seeing Lizzie happy was one of them. She had been the girl once. She walked over and ordered her servant for a fresh tube of hot water. She made sure that hot was word that got through loud and clear.

A few hours later Olivia stared at the young girl in the mirror. She braided Elizabeth's hair with ease. The girl looked so different now. Her face was bright and full of color. Her eyes were actually shining with a life that was not there before. Her hair was now soft and smooth with a gently curl to it. She was putting the last bit of braid to it when the door opened. She turned to see her uncle standing there with his arms folded. Lizzie jumped to her feet and let out a whimper.

"What do you want, Uncle?" Olivia said, pushing Lizzie back down and not even looking at him.

Gaston glared around the room, taking in what he could see. Olivia had been busy making his new girl presentable. She had done a very good job. It was a good thing too. She would need the appearance of a servant with what she was about to do. He could see that anger still seethed off her body from this whole thing with the Duke of Suffolk. If she only knew what had really happened only a few days ago.

Suffolk had come to France less than a week ago to remove Surrey from his post. The young man no longer looked so young. His face wore lines from worry and the fever that he had had for so long. Gaston had allowed himself to wonder how his scar was. His hair had more gray hairs running through it and his face had more lines. Gaston couldn't worry about the fool. He just worried that he would show. Anna was buried deep in the new regime of Boulogne, and Charles had seen her. Luckily, he had only stayed the day and left. He didn't really seem to care that the one thing he wanted was only a few miles away.

As Gaston looked at what Olivia was now trying to do with Lizzie, he debated telling her that the man she loved didn't give a damn about her. But it would not be advantageous with what he needed her to do.

"Gaston," Olivia suddenly snapped. "Tell me what you want or leave."

Gaston smiled as he made himself comfortable on her bed. Olivia growled under her breath as she looked at the man. How she hated him. The hatred had become so much stronger now. He liked the fire though. It made her the best at what she did until she met that Duke.

"You need to go back to England," Gaston said simply.

Olivia looked up at him. She felt like Gaston had finally bested her in the lists and giving her a worse beating for it. Back to England. She felt sick at the thought. She knew it was a chance to finally be certain that Charles lived, but she couldn't stand the thought of facing him again. She turned to Gaston, finding him with that sick smile he always had when he was doing something that angered her.

"You know I can't go back," she said softly.

"You were never banished. It was just highly suggested."

Olivia glared at him for a long time. She turned back to Lizzie, trying to decide what to tell him next. Gaston would not relent; she knew that. She looked at him.

"Who am I to kill this time?" she sighed.

Gaston smiled. He knew that she would not resist the chance to actually do this. She didn't really want to go back, but she would. Just for that one chance to see him again. He motioned for her to move closer. Olivia sighed and walked over, but she didn't stand too close.

"You are going to get your chance at revenge," Gaston explained.

Olivia looked up at him. A chance at revenge against the first person that had sent her to England. She thought about it for a long moment. That meant she would be helping Surrey. Didn't it? She almost longed for vengeance on Surrey more than any other person. He had urged Gaston to come after her and told him where she was.

"On Surrey?" Olivia asked.

Gaston shook his head. "On the ones who sent you there in first place. You will be helping Lord Surrey take Prince Edward out of the control of the Seymours."

Olivia felt her jaw drop. This was treason. There was nothing but death waiting at the end of this. She stared at Gaston for a long time. He knew what this was all about. It made want to use that knife that had found its way back up her sleeve. She finally looked down thinking. Did he have intentions to actually kill her. Surrey was dangerous and very foolish. It was a lethal combination. She sighed and looked at him.

"How am I to go back to court? They will remember me."

"The only person that you truly offended when you left was Suffolk. You are safe to go back at anytime and I wouldn't worry about it much."

"Why?"

"Because you are going back as Surrey's wife."


	21. A Year Alone

One Year Alone

"CHARLES! Charles, help me, please. Charles!"

Charles awoke with sweat rolling down his face. Blankets were pulled up to his chin and he could feel a cool rag on his head. He didn't even know where he was, but he knew he heard Olivia's voice. He started to sit up suddenly when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Lay still," a soft angelic voice said.

"Olivia," Charles said and found that his voice was so hoarse he could barely get her name out.

The voice never said anything. The room was so dark that there were hardly even shadows moving. He tried to sit up again and felt pain shoot all the way up his side. He growled as he fell back to the pillow. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw a young girl sit down by the bed. She was holding long white bandages and a large bowl of water.

"I told you to be still," she said, pushing some blonde hair from her face.

Charles looked at her for a long moment and felt his breath catch. He knew the girl who sat in front of him. She had been his prisoners for a few days. Her hair was pulled back in a simple braid. Her blue eyes seemed to be very tired. She had probably stayed up with him the whole time he had been like this; he didn't even know how long it was.

"Where is she?" Charles asked. "Is she here?"

The girl smiled sympathetically and shook her head. Charles felt something ache and was almost certain it was his heart. He stared at the wall for a long moment. Everything he wanted was somewhere else.

"Is she safe?"

"My Lord, I do not know," The girl said as she pulled the blankets down.

Charles watched as the girl had no problem touching his bare chest. He stared at the wound as memories flooded back to him. He could still feel the blade tear flesh. The girl was swift in cleaning and redressing it, but she was not gently. He winced every few minutes as he felt her press and pull.

"What is your name again?" Charles said through gritted teeth.

"Anna," she said without much thought to his pain.

Charles closed his eyes as Anna finished what she was doing. She turned to him and pulled the covers back up. He stared at her for a long time as she pressed another cold cloth to his head. He turned his head a little, trying to find some sort of comfort.

"Why are you helping me?" Charles asked suddenly.

Anna looked up from what she was doing and stared at him for a long time. It was almost as if she was trying to come up with the best answer. She let out a small breath. Charles looked up and waited for her to answer. She rose slowly and very silently. She walked from the room and came back a few minutes later. There was a tall, dark shadow following her. He tried to see who it was, but the darkness made it impossible to tell who it was.

"She is doing this for me," the shadow said from behind Anna.

Charles looked up suddenly. He knew that voice. It had been a long time since he had heard it, but he still knew it. He looked up to find the Lady Mary standing at the foot of his bed with a gentle and soft smile on her lips.

"I hired Anna to look after you when my Father informed me what had happened," Mary said as she sat down.

"My lady," Charles said. "I'm flattered."

Mary blushed a little and looked at him. "You have to get well Charles. Many things are changing, and you are needed."

Charles nodded. His side hurt so badly and all he could think of was seeing Olivia again. That was all he wanted. He closed his eyes, feeling sleep take over him. He had never been one for Court life and now he knew why. The subterfuge of it all was too much. He missed the simplicity of things when he was just the King's best friend.

It was two days before Charles awoke again. He found Mary sitting beside his bed with a small book in her lap. She looked like she had been reading most of the night. He ran a hand through his hair and found that he soaked in sweat. He sat up a little, looking down at his wound. The blood had finally stopped seeping out, and it seemed that it was finally healing. Mary was soon at his side and looked at the wound.

"You have been asleep for two days, your grace," she said simply.

Charles sighed a little. "I guess I needed that. Has my fever finally break?"

Mary nodded. She walked over to him and looked at his wound for a long time. Mary had always had healing hands. They felt cold against his skin, but he said nothing. She pulled the bandage away. Charles looked out the window. Winter was already here. There was a light snow falling over the gardens.

"Where I am?" Charles asked as Mary cleaned the wound.

"England."

"Whitehall or somewhere else?"

Mary nodded. "Whitehall."

Charles nodded and stared at the window. It had been late summer when Olivia was taken from him. He knew that when he was well again, Henry would send him back to France. He wasn't sure he could ever stand on French soil again and not be reminded of all he lost. He turned back to Mary.

"How is the King?" he asked, even though he didn't really care.

Mary smiled. "He's doing better than usual."

Charles nodded. He felt Mary press against his stomach and the rose from the bed. He couldn't even bear the thought of looking at her. So many secrets seemed to be swarm around her. If she knew of Anna, then she knew what Olivia was. He longed to ask her, but it didn't matter. He knew what she was. And he didn't care. He just wanted one chance to know if she was even alive.

"The King has been asking about you. I think you will be able to see him tomorrow."

Mary's words seemed to snap Charles back to where he wad and didn't want to be. He nodded a little and thought better of really answering. He didn't want to the King. He just looked at her for a long moment and then went back to thinking. The day passed without much thought of anything but what had happened. By night fall, he finally tried to stand up. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. His whole body was weak, but he managed to stand. He drug his body to the window and stared out. If the ghosts finally came for him, he would not have complained.

It was almost a year before Charles ever felt near to normal. Anna had stayed with him thorough all of it. Charles had thought about claiming her as mistress. However, that thought quickly disappeared. He couldn't think of anything worse than having all the questions that would come with that. Anna was also serving the Lady Mary, so it was easier to pass her off as someone else.

Now as he stood at another New Year's celebration, he thought of what this new year might bring. The court was not where he wanted to be. People were biting and spitting at one another worse than before. Although the King's health stayed well, everyone was planning what to do when things went wrong. He walked around the room. He didn't really care what was being said or not said. Lady Mary sent him a smile each time their eyes met. He couldn't resist her sweet and still innocent smile. He stopped for some wine when he heard a hush fall over the crowd. He turned to the entrance and found Lord Henry Howard standing there.

Howard wore in his finest clothes of gold, black, and dark blue. His long cloak flowed to the floor. He wore his coat of arms proudly. This wasn't strange. Howard was a very selfish man that loved to show off. The reason for the hush had fallen was there was a woman by his side. Her hair was pulled back from her face and curled tightly. She wore very fancy jewels that only a noble woman could afford. Her dress was the most elegant in the room. It moved with her body and flowed across the floor. She kept her face hid from him as she looked around the room. Finally, she turned. Charles felt his heart stop. He grabbed onto the table as his knees started to give way.

"Olivia," he whispered.

After he said the name, she looked at him. There was sadness in her eyes that Charles had never seen before. She was in a new prison. He stared at her for a long time until she looked away. Tears were in her eyes. Charles took a step forward and stopped when he saw Surrey's hand slide around her hip. He sat his goblet down hard on the table and walked out. Olivia was alive. She was safe and with that monster. He let the cold air wash over him as he stood on the balcony.

"Charles," a voice said behind him.

Charles turned to find the King looking at him with concern on his face. He let out a sigh. This wasn't what he wanted right now. Henry walked up to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Charles closed his eyes and looked out at the gardens.

"How are you feeling?" Henry asked.

"It's been a year, your majesty," Charles said simply. "But it still ails me sometimes."

Henry nodded. He had the old wounds too. He looked out over the snow and let out a loud sigh. Charles knew what was coming. Henry wanted another wife, and it seemed that he had to have Charles's permission for this. He looked at the King and gave him a slight smile.

"I see Lord Surrey got married," Charles said, gripping the rail tightly.

Henry looked at him for a long moment. "Her name is Olivia…"

"DeWinter," Charles finished.

Henry looked at him and then shook his head. "You must have her confused with someone else. Her name is Olivia Mallaric. She is from Paris."

Charles swore under his breath as he heard another fake name for the woman he loved. He could easily ruin her, but he couldn't bear the thought of seeing hurt in her eyes. He turned to the King and nodded.

"She looks like someone I used to know," Charles said softly.

To the king those words would have meant nothing, but to him they meant everything. He knew Olivia DeWinter. He knew most of her secrets. Or at least he thought he did. Henry looked at him for a long moment and let out a sigh.

"I know some of what happened in France," Henry said staring at Charles.

Charles looked up at him and felt something go through him. It wasn't fear. He didn't worry about what Henry might do to him. He was beyond that. Now, seeing Olivia with the one man that he did fear, was enough to make him almost embrace death. He finally turned to the King.

"Most of it was a mistake," Charles said.

"Do you love the woman?"

Charles felt his heart jump into his throat. The way Henry said that made him feel like they were both young again and talking about some simple maiden they want to bed. He was past that. He should have been past that years ago. He thought of Catherine. Everything had gone all wrong since she had left. Then the words Henry just said came back to him. There was no denying what he felt for Olivia. He loved her.

"Excuse me, your majesty," Charles said and walked back into the hall.

Olivia was nowhere in the room. He walked out and asked an attendant if he had seen her. The young boy was not very helpful, but he knew where she was. It took all it had for him not to run to the garden. He stopped at the entrance and looked around. A lone figure stood at roses. He could see the necklace sparkling in the moonlight. He took a step forward, snapping a root. The figured turned around.

"Olivia," Charles said.

Olivia stared at him for a long moment. He could see tears running down her cheek. He longed to rush to her and hold her. But the look on her face told him to stay where he was. She turned her back to him.

"Why didn't you send word you were safe?" Charles said, keeping his voice low.

Olivia looked at him. "Because I knew you were. I saw you three months ago in France. That's all that mattered to me."

Charles looked at her for a long moment. He took a deep breath, sending a silent prayer to the stars. He didn't want to ask the next question, but he needed to know the answer. He needed to be able to protect her.

"Did you really marry Surrey?"

Olivia turned around and shook her head. "It's a fraud. There is only a piece of paper that says we are, and it is only to present proof if we need it. I could never marry that man. I only came back in the hope that I would see you again."

Charles could bear it no longer. He had spent a year in Hell wondering if she was even alive. He ran to her and grabbed her more roughly than he meant to. He pulled her into his arm and placed the most powerful kiss on her that he could muster. No matter what had happened. He loved her, and he always would. He held the kiss for a long time and then looked at her.

"Tell me how to save you," Charles whispered. "I can't live like this."

Olivia looked at him. You will have to help me get Surrey out of the picture and for me to ever be completely free, we will have to kill my uncle."


	22. Late Nights

Late Nights

"That's good," Olivia said, watching Lizzie's stance with a knife. "But you are going to have to be faster if you want to use as a real weapon."

Lizzie nodded and put the knife back up her sleeve. Olivia had taken it on herself to train the girl. A knife even at Court was not a bad thing. It could be useful. The young girl was learning, but she still had a long way to go. She didn't feel comfortable with a blade. Olivia couldn't understand that; she couldn't stand to be without hers. Lizzie started working on pulling the knife from her sleeve faster. However, she only managed to rip her sleeve.

"I guess an assassin is not what I meant to be," she said as she sat down dejected.

Olivia smiled and poured them both some wine. "It takes practice."

Lizzie looked at her for a moment. "It seemed to come natural to you."

Olivia handed her some wine and looked down with a slight smile. If the girl only knew how much she had had to work at what she was. She wondered if some people were naturals at killing, but she was not one of them. It had taken her uncle giving her to a complete pig and him almost rapping her before she discovered that she could kill. Lizzie had given in to the life of belonging to someone. It would take her longer to find the side of her that was capable of violence.

"I wasn't always a natural," Olivia said as she stared out of the window. "I had to learn a lot too."

Lizzie said something to her, but Olivia wasn't listening. She was staring out the window into the garden. She loved the gardens here. They held so many secrets and were so beautiful. She saw someone moving outside. She watched for a long moment, wondering who would be in the garden so late. She had walked it many times but never this late. She could see from the silhouette that it was a man.

"Lizzie," Olivia snapped. "Douse that light."

Lizzie was nothing but wonderful at following orders. The light was quickly gone, leaving Olivia to look out the window in peace. The garden was the most perfect place for a talk. Olivia had done it enough in the last few weeks to be an expert about it. She watched in darkness as the people kept talking. They didn't seem worried about caught. She felt herself smile. She never worried when she met Charles out there that anyone would see them. The men stopped talking and the smaller one went back into the castle. The other man stood there for a long time and looked up at the window. Olivia moved from the window suddenly. She knew that they couldn't be seen, but she didn't want to chance being seen.

"Is everything alright, Lady Olivia?" Lizzie asked.

Olivia nodded. She waved her hand, dismissing the girl. Lizzie left the room. Olivia looked out the window for a long time. She didn't know who had found her sanctuary, but whoever it was couldn't have been about anything good. She sighed when she heard the door open. She turned, expecting to see Lizzie. Her heart jumped into her mouth when she saw Henry Howard standing there. She backed up against the window, not sure what to say or do.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I just came to inform you of the next part of the plan. You are to have tea with Edward Seymour's wife tomorrow."

"What? Why would she even have tea with me when her husband hates you?"

Surrey smiled that smile that made her shiver. She hugged herself and looked at him, waiting for him to explain.

"Let us just say," Surrey started. "That you share the same sympathies."

Olivia felt her jaw drop. There was nothing but death waiting at the end of this. Everyone in the England knew that she was a well known reformer against the church. If Olivia shared these same things, it would not be a good thing. Bishop Gardner was already trying to open another investigation. She knew what that meant. Death. She gave Surrey a little nod and turned back to the window. The scene in the garden finally made sense. Surrey had been setting up the date for tea.

Henry walked from the room. Olivia stood there a long moment and suddenly grabbed her cloak. She ran from the room, catching a servant on the way down. She inquired about where the Duke of Suffolk was and ran to the only spot she felt safe. The garden. She walked down the wall of roses, taking deep breaths. It wasn't long before she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Charles there in the moonlight.

"You are upset," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

Olivia nodded against his chest. "He's setting me up."

"Surrey?"

She nodded and felt his hands move up and down her back. His grip around her was tight and safe. He was the place she ever felt safe and wanted. Her uncle wanted her around but only if she was wielding a sword or charming a man. Charles wanted and needed her. He held her close. She looked up at him and told everything that Surrey had planned.

"You can't go," Charles said simply. "This is getting out of hand."

Olivia looked at him with tears trying to pour out of her eyes. "I have to. You are not ready."

Charles ran a hand through her hair. "Then get me ready."

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. She took his arm and they disappeared to the back part of the garden. No one ever came there. She went to one of the bushes and bent down. She stood with her rapier in her hand. It had been undisturbed by the gardeners and servants. Charles smiled and slipped out of his cloak. This had become a nightly ritual for them. Charles was improving with a sword, but he would have to learn more if he wanted to beat Gaston.

"Did you bring me a knife?" Olivia asked as she pulled her hair up.

Charles nodded and handed her a knife. She took it and started spinning it in her hand. She quickly adjusted to it weight and spin. She pulled her cloak away and started spinning her sword. Charles sighed, knowing what was about to happen. He had barely gotten into his stance when he felt steel clang against his. He felt his foot slip, but he held himself up. The moment of weakness didn't seem to stop Olivia from attacking him. He quickly righted himself and started fighting back. He had the strength to push Olivia back but not the skill.

Olivia attacked, parried, and blocked like no one he had ever seen. She was amazing with a blade. Every part of her body flexed and moved in ways he never thought possible. He longed to be able to do that with his body, but his was older than hers. He started to try to press her. It was pointless. She was so much more powerful. He finally held up his hand in surrender. Olivia smiled and nodded. She stuck her sword in the grass and sat down heavily. Charles looked over and sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting an arm around her.

Olivia nodded. "I'm tired both physically and in my mind. This whole thing with Surrey is going to kill me."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Charles said, kissing her cheek.

Olivia looked up at him with a faint smile. He would protect her, and she knew that. She also knew that it may not be enough. His skills were improving with a sword thanks to all the late nights in the garden. She squeezed his arm when she heard footsteps. Charles quickly pulled her to her feet, throwing the sword in the bushes. Olivia looked around. The footsteps seemed lost. Charles looked around the corner with his knife at his side.

"Who is it?" Olivia asked. Her fingers tightened around her own knife.

Charles held up his for silence. Olivia felt the air suddenly feel like it was electrified. The tension that rolled off Charles's body was almost suffocating. She held on to the back of his tunic. He pushed her back a little as he took a step forward.

"My Lord Suffolk," a voice said out of nowhere.

It was Lizzie. Olivia flew around Charles and looked at the young girl. She was covered in sweat and was a pale as a ghost. Olivia knew that her breath suddenly had a hard time finding a way out. Something was terribly wrong.

"They just arrested Lord Surrey," Lizzie said.

Olivia looked at Charles for a long moment. Fear suddenly over powered her. Things were crashing down sooner than she thought. She looked at Charles for a long moment. There was even fear etched on his face.

"For what?" Charles asked Lizzie suddenly.

Lizzie swallowed. "Treason."

Olivia felt her knees suddenly become weak. This was too much and too fast. Charles reached for her and held her tight. She started at him and then suddenly heard the slamming of the door. Charles looked up and saw the guards coming. He pushed Olivia back.

"Run," he hissed.

Olivia shook her head. "I can't Charles."

Charles gave her a look that asked every question he couldn't even think of at this moment. He could see the hopelessness in her eyes. She had known this whole time that her road was leading to this moment. The idea sickened him, but he knew that no matter how much he begged her, she wouldn't run from what was coming. He looked up as the guards rounded the corner. Charles felt himself move toward her. Lizzie quickly had him by the arm and shook her head.

The guards walked forward looking right at Olivia. She stood as tall as he had ever seen her. He couldn't imagine how he was holding herself up as the men reached for her. He felt tears burning his eyes as he watched them take her away. He wanted to shout, scream, yell and every other thing that would make him look a fool. He couldn't let this happen. He reached for one of the guards. When the man turned, he felt pain shoot through his side at the memory. He was looking at Gaston.

"What is it your grace?" he asked in a tone so smooth that it almost made Charles retch.

Charles dug his fingers into his arm, holding him tighter than he ever thought he could manage. "Let her go."

Gaston smiled at him. "You will have to take that up with your King. She is no longer my concern."

Charles stood there for a long moment and watched as Olivia looked back at him. He stared at her eyes. She was trying to tell him to stop this now. He didn't want to. He had to save her. She had brought him back to life when he thought that he was far beyond dead; he would not watch her die too. He stared at her until she had been dragged inside. He could get the King to help him, but it may not be enough. He turned to Lizzie and found tears streaming down her face.

"He's going to let her die," she said softly.

"Why?" Charles asked. "She is the best at what she does."

Lizzie looked up at him sadly. She gently touched his face. "Because she fell in love with you."

Charles let out a ragged breath. Deep down he knew that what she said was true. Love ruined everything like this. She had been the best for a long time. But the first time, she kissed him was the last time she would ever hold Gaston's respect. He now understood all the beatings and fights. He looked over at the sword on the ground. All that he had done had been a waste.

"Can I save her?" Charles asked.

"From this yes," Lizzie looked down. "From Gaston no."


	23. Pleading with the King

Pleading With a King

Olivia counted the bricks one more time and came up with a different number than before. It was no real surprise she had actually lost count at about four hundred and something. She let out a loud sigh and pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. Her tower cell had only gotten a lot colder since the weather was terrible. Every few minutes she felt rain hit the back of her head. It had fallen down in a mess of wild curls days ago. She pulled her legs up to her chest as a rat scurried past her.

She had become accustom to the rats on the first night. She looked at the small desk that had been brought there, but she didn't move. She had written one letter on her second day and it was to Charles. It had been her letter of admission. She was guilty. It may not have been for treason, but some part of her knew that it was. She had committed treason long ago. However, it was not against any Crown or country; it was against herself. She wrote those words with a heavy hand. She knew that the words would hurt him. She just didn't want him going to the King and risking everything.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps. She looked up, hoping that they passed her door. It wasn't long before they did. She buried her head into her knees. Footsteps usually meant torture, and she didn't want to hear the screams. Then suddenly she heard a key turning in the lock. She looked up and stumbled to her feet. The door open, flooding her small room with light. She blinked a few times before she could make out the figure in the doorway. The man was tall and well built. She could see that he had lighter hair that Charles and more facial hair.

"Lady Surrey," he said.

His voice quickly told her who he was. Edward Seymour, the Earl of Harford. Olivia curtseyed as low as she could manage with on such low strength. The man walked in and pulled her up. He pulled her over to the bed and sat her down gently.

"Are you alright, Lady Surrey?" he asked touching her arm gently.

"Please," Olivia said softly and a little shaky. "Call me Olivia. I have no right to hold a title anymore."

Edward smiled a little as he looked at her. Some part of her wondered if he didn't already know who she was. The thought crossed her mind, but she didn't dare speak it out loud for risk of what it would mean to find out the answer.

"I want to ask you what you and your husband, Lord Surrey were planning," Edward said and his tone had changed.

Olivia looked at him. She knew lying would be the best thing to do. She could tell Edward that she planned nothing. That she was not meant to kill him, but that was almost too much to think about. The truth would be easier. And it would end everything that she was going through. She would die right beside Surrey. Something about that made her sick. She didn't want to die with him. She wanted to die old, in a bed with Charles beside her. It was time to come clean.

"Do you know me, Edward?" Olivia asked suddenly.

"You may be a prisoner but you have no right to be so informal."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She would have actually believed him to be angry had she not seen the slight smile on his face. He nodded slowly and the rose. He went to do the door and looked outside.

"We can speak without fear."

Olivia nodded and began to tell him everything that she knew from the time that it started. Edward nodded and filled in some of the things. He had been the one to hire her at first, but the one thing that surprised her was that he was helping Charles speak to the King about her.

"When Surrey brought you here for Christmas," Edward said as he paced. "I knew that he had probably hired you or talked your uncle into some crazy scheme."

"I thought my uncle only sold me out to the highest bidder, but he trained Surrey once so he thinks that he should help him." Olivia said as she picked at a small hole making in skirt.

"Your uncle is here." Edward said.

Olivia looked up and nodded. "I saw him when I was arrested. What about your plan to plead with the King?"

Edward looked at her. "The Duke of Suffolk is speaking to him in an hour."

Olivia nodded. She was not really happy with this arrangement. She didn't want Charles dragged into this, but she knew telling Edward or him that would only cause trouble. Edward only nodded in the unspoken agreement that passed between them.

"He will do his best to save you," Edward said after a moment.

Olivia looked at Edward. "And he will die in the process."

Edward shook his head. "He has the King's ear and trust for a very long time. You might be surprised at what he can talk the King into."

Charles sat in the King's chamber, staring at his hands. Words, thoughts, and ideas were flying all over his head. How he start this talk with the King? How would he beg for a woman who if he didn't care about, he would just let die? The thought that scared him the most was what the King would say to him. A yes would make him the happiest man alive, but a no. He didn't even know where that would lead him. He looked up when the door opened and a young attendant walked in. Charles was on his feet as Henry walked in. He was not looking well in the past few days. His leg was bothering him again. He leaned heavily against the cane as he sat down.

"Charles," he said slowly. "It is good to see you."

Charles bowed and sat down. "And you your majesty. There is an urgent matter on which I would like to speak to you."

Henry moved his head and motioned for him to speak. Charles took a deep breath, hoping to clear his head where he could think straight. The words had to be perfect along with his argument. He didn't care if Surrey died, but Olivia was the only thing that mattered.

"Have you heard that Lord Surrey's wife was arrested?" Charles asked as he poured them some wine.

Henry nodded. "Olivia is her name isn't it?"

Charles felt his hand slip a little at hearing Henry say the name. He sat the wine down before he lost complete control of his hand and spilled it. He sat back down and looked at the King. Henry seemed to ponder the wine and then began to drink it. Charles finally nodded to answer Henry.

"What is so special about her?" Henry asked.

Charles felt the wind go out of him when the words hit him. What was special about her? She was kind, loving, damaged, and was a breath of spring when winter had taken over the court. She had brought him back life when he never thought it was possible. He couldn't tell all of that to the king.

"She is innocent of the crimes, your majesty," Charles finally said before he could stop his mouth.

Henry looked up at him. "She had not faced trial yet, Charles."

Charles felt sort of relief but not much. She didn't need a trail. He stayed silent for a minute, trying to think of his next words carefully. He thought long and hard about a lot of things. The truth was the easiest thing.

"Your majesty, you don't know who she really is."

The words were not the best to say. Henry looked up with a sudden fire that was nothing but anger. Charles quickly regretted his words when he looked Henry in the eyes. In a time when everyone wanted the throne, it was not smart to say words like that.

"Do tell Charles," Henry sneered. "You seem to know a lot about her."

Charles swallowed. It was no or never. If his words landed her the chopping block so be it. He would at least die with Olivia. And if he saved her, anything that the King did to him would be worth it. He sighed deeply as he thought about what to say. Finally, he looked at the Henry and began to tell to him everything that he knew about Olivia from why she had first come, her uncle, and why she was here now. Henry sat there for a long moment and didn't say anything. Charles felt sick inside. Was it over? Had he condemned himself and Olivia?

"Are you in love with her?" Henry asked suddenly.

Charles looked the King. He could deny all he wanted, but deep down he knew that he loved her. He didn't want to tell Henry that. Yet, he knew that the time was right. He couldn't hide what he felt anymore. He looked up at Henry and managed a small nod.

"Yes, your majesty, I love her more than my own life."

"Is that why you want her saved?"

Charles shook his head. "No. I want her saved because she has done nothing wrong. She is innocent of treason."

"Not if what you told me about her is true. She came here to kill Catherine Howard, and she was here to help Surrey take my son and heir."

Charles felt the blood drain out of his face. He knew there was a reason that he didn't want to tell Henry the truth about her. As the words smacked Charles, he knew that everything he had tried was now gone. The King would never forgive treason much less Charles for asking him to. He felt sick inside as he watched as all hope was going away. He looked up at the King. He felt words forming in his head. They didn't finish before he let them spill.

"Take me instead," he said as he got down on his knees. "I know that treason means death, but she doesn't deserve it. She has no choice in what she is sent to do. I have seen the scars that she bears. They are on her body and her soul. Please, let me take her place where she can have peace."

Henry sat stone still for a moment as he watched his best friends begged for the life of a woman he loved. Some part of him envied Charles for the ability to be able to love another person more than himself. Being King he had never had that luxury. He looked down at Charles and saw tears in his eyes. He knew that each decision he made would have a consequence.

"Does she love you?" Henry asked as he took a drink.

Charles closed his eyes and felt tears roll down his cheek. Long ago, he never would have said yes to that question. He once thought that he was the only one who loved anyone in that relationship. The nights he had spent with her in France had changed everything. Those nights along with the training and the nights in the gardens were enough to let him know that he was just as important to her.

"Yes," Charles finally admitted.

"And would she die for you?"

Charles didn't even hesitate. "Yes."

Henry looked at him for a long moment. He wiped a hand over his face thinking of all of what Charles had told him meant. The girl loved him, and he loved her. He knew too that both of them would die for each other. Did that mean he had to save her? He looked at Charles and knew the answer. Yes. He needed to save her, but could he? He was the King. However, from the story Charles told, she would never be safe with her uncle alive. He sighed.

"I will have to think about this, Charles."

Charles nodded and stood. He bowed to the King and left the room. He thought about all that was said and wondered what it meant. Would he help Olivia? He walked up to his room and sat down. He pulled out a small locket, opening it. He looked at the portrait inside and smiled a little. It was of Olivia. He folded his hands over it and said a prayer. He wasn't a praying man, but if it meant Olivia's life, he would say a thousand prayers.


	24. Choices

Choices

Charles sat in the crowded courtroom, looking around. More people had turned out than he could imagine for Surrey's trial. More people hated him than he thought. He watched as the men brought Surrey in. He was dressed in his finest clothing and stood more proud than most soldiers. The pride wanted to make Charles throw a knife at him now. He looked down at the floor as Henry Howard took his place in front of the judges.

The words soon blurred together to the point that Charles was not even listening anymore. He heard some of what the men told Surrey and what he said back. Charles knew who he had to blame this whole trail on, and the man sat next to him. Edward Seymour. Charles had figured it out quickly, confronting the Earl with what he had. Seymour didn't deny it. He had turned Surrey in, but he had never meant any harm to come to Olivia. That is why he now helped her. Charles looked at up when the crowd suddenly started an uproar. Henry Howard was yelling at the men over the court when out of nowhere a silence fell over the room. Charles looked up to find a new person standing in the room.

Olivia stood in the entrance of the room. She looked skinny and underfed. Her skin was paler than he ever remembered seeing her. Her eyes had dark circles under them and looked so lifeless. Her dress was full of holes and her hair hung down in a messy mass of dirty curls. The people stared at her as she shuffled to where her so called husband now stood. Charles felt his hand touch his eyes so the tears wouldn't be seen. It had been a week since he had spoken to the King about her, and now he knew what that talk had really gotten him.

The judges said her name suddenly. The fake part of it made chills go down back his back. He didn't really know her real name, but he knew the real her. She looked around the room with eyes that weren't really seeing. She looked like she was already dead and this was just the official hearing to confirming it. She tried to stand up straight, but Charles could see that she was very weak. Her hand gripped them railing of the stand so tightly that what little color was left in her skin was gone.

"Olivia Mallaric," the head judge started. "On the charges of treason, conspiracy to murder, and conspiracy of treason, you are found…"

The words seemed to drown out as Charles's heartbeat pounded in his ears. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He folded his hands again and sent out a silent prayer. He knew that his time with the King had been awkward, and he had not said all that he needed to say. But he hoped his small pleas had been enough.

"Guilty."

Charles felt his head fly up. He wanted to stand and protest, but his legs seemed not work. He tried to look at Olivia. He saw a pile of skirts on the stand and feared that her strength was finally gone. He thought of calling out but there was too much nosy from the crowd to be heard. The judge banged loudly as he glared into the crowd. Charles couldn't believe it. Henry had let him down. And Olivia was going to die. He had been nothing but loyal to his King. Suddenly, the crowd fell silent. Olivia was standing up with her head held high.

"I accept whatever punishment the King deems fit to put on me," Olivia said as the men looked at her. "I know what I have done and who I am. I deserve death for all that I have done and I hope that those I love can perhaps someday forgive for all that I have done."

Olivia looked at him through her mass of falling curls. Charles felt tears roll down his cheeks as he saw the despair in her eyes. She was finished and accepted it. He wanted to look away from her. But he couldn't. He loved her so much. This could not be happening. Henry had never let him down before. He stared at her for what seemed like forever, hoping to hear anything else but what he heard now.

"My Lady, you seem to misunderstand, you have been found guilty; however, your punishment will not be death."

Olivia looked up at all of them. A tear fell down her face. She felt so sick. She longed for death. All her pain would end. She wouldn't be with Charles, but he would find someone else. The men looked at her for a long time. The head man sighed deeply.

"The King has ordered that you be banished your court for the rest of your life and your children are never to be noticed by the Crown for any favor of nobility."

Olivia felt herself nod without really thinking about it. Her heart pounded loudly as she thought of what all this meant. Would this mean she couldn't be with Charles? She glanced at him and he seemed to have the thought in mind. She quickly banished the thought. It wouldn't matter as long as she was alive, Gaston would never let her be happy.

"You are free from this hearing," the man said suddenly. "You are to be away from court in two days."

Olivia nodded and stood there for a long moment. The crowd started to disperse and the men stood. Olivia just held onto the rail. She wasn't sure she could even move right now. She turned and took a step, almost falling. There was someone behind her still, holding her up. She turned to find Charles with his arms around her waist.

"Can you walk?" he asked with his lips against her ears.

"With help," it was all she could muster.

"The allow me."

Charles pulled her to her feet and kept an arm firmly around her waist. He could fell the fabric of her dress more than her skin. She was so thin. The first thing he was going to make sure she had was a good, hearty meal. She walked slowly, leaning against him more than he ever remembered she had before. He walked her to his room and sat her down near the fire.

"Olivia," he asked as he poured her some wine. "Are you alright?"

"No. I wanted to die Charles. That's the only way I'll ever be free."

Charles knelt in front of her and took her hands. On her hand was still the ring he had given her. It was dirty, but the stone still shined. He gently moved her hand to his lips. Olivia closed her eyes with a small tear rolling down her cheek. He wiped it away.

"I will protect you and you will be free. I have been practicing every night." Charles stood up and picked her up, sitting her in his lap just as he had the last time she was so weak. "I will find a way to end this. I swear this to you."

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder. Charles reached up and touched her hair. His mind changed. A bath and clean clothes might be the first thing she needed. He felt her arms suddenly go around him. He smiled and just held on to her. It wasn't his first choice as how he wanted all of this to go. But she was here and alive.

"Would you like a bath?" he asked softly.

Olivia looked at him with a soft smile. "Do I smell that bad?"

"No, but I think you will feel better."

She smiled fully and happily. Charles looked at her for a long moment and couldn't resist, reaching over and kissing her. He thought that she might pull away but all he felt were her arms tighten around him, and she kissed him back. Her hands quickly found their way into his hair. She let go of him and stared at him for a moment.

"I missed you so much," she whispered.

Charles ran a finger down her cheek. "And I missed you. I will get you that bath and then we can spend all night not missing each other."

Olivia laughed and stood. It was not long before she was sitting in hot water that smelled of lavender and roses. Lizzie was gently scrubbing her hair. She had not stopped chattering the whole time, but Olivia didn't care. She listened a little, but most of her thoughts were focus on what was next. She needed to find Gaston and end this for good. She wanted to be with Charles forever. She wanted to marry him and have children that had his blue eyes and her hair.

Olivia stayed in the water for a long time, but she finally got out when her skin was wrinkled and still smelled sweet. She dressed in a nice shift that Charles had brought her. She would worry about a gown tomorrow. She walked into the room and found Charles by the fire. He was asleep. She sat down on his lap lightly and put her arms around him. He barely blinked, yet his arms found their way around her waist.

"I love you, Olivia."

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too, Charles Brandon."

Her choice was made. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. She would do whatever it took to see that it happened. But at moment she was going to sleep. She had her second chance. It may be her last chance, so she was going to make it count. It wasn't long before she was asleep against Charles shoulder. It was the first night she felt warm, safe and clean. As her eyes started to close, she felt Charles's lips on her forehead. There was nothing more she could want.


	25. Real Peaceful Surroundings

Real Peaceful Surroundings

Olivia watched as Lizzie packed the last trunk. She only had two since most of her belongings were property of the King. She looked around the room in the palace where she had spent the last day and smiled. She would miss this place, but Charles had promised her a nice, beautiful, and quiet place in the country. She knew what that meant. His home.

She thought that she would be sad leaving court, but she found it quite liberating. She checked all the trunks as a knock sounded on the door. Lizzie quickly opened it to find guards standing there. They walked inside as Olivia stood. She said nothing as the men took her trunks down. She followed with Lizzie at her heels. She tried to look sad but found it too hard. She was not really sad.

There was a wagon waiting for them. The men quickly loaded the trunks. No one wanted to help Olivia on board so she managed to pull herself up next to the driver. The man smiled sweetly. She nodded and looked around the small courtyard. She thought that she might see Charles there, but he had warned her that he would be detained. Lizzie climbed up behind her and told the driver it was safe to go.

Olivia turned back and looked at the palace on last time. She didn't really think that she would miss it; however, some part of her would. There were memories there just like there were in other places. She knew that she would never come back with Charles for the most wonderful and lovely Christmas celebrations. She would miss the fancy dresses and reason to be all dressed up. She would also miss Charles when he left for court.

Lizzie gently touched her shoulder as they pulled away from the gates. Olivia took a deep breath. Things were changing and she was not really afraid of that. She knew that she was not really safe unless Charles had found a way to deliver her uncle's head on a platter. She tried not to think anymore about that as they started toward the country.

The day dwindled as did the ride. By the time the wagon stopped Olivia awoke to find herself on Lizzie's shoulder. The girl was staring at something with a bright smile on her face. Olivia shook off the sleep and looked up. They were still a ways away, but she could see Charles's home in the distance. Every light was shining brightly. She felt herself smiled despite the fact that she was supposed to be banished. She could see a few servants standing at the door, waiting. Lizzie was soon itching in anticipation to get off the wagon. Olivia found her excitement infectious. She was happy too especially when she saw Charles step out to the wagon with his hand held out.

"Hello, my lady," he said softly as he helped her down.

"So this is where you have been all day?" Olivia asked with a smile.

Charles smiled and pulled her into his arms. He hugged her tightly and then helped little Lizzie down. Both women smiled as they looked around. Olivia had seen Charles's before, but she had needed his rescue then just as she did now. She noticed some servants come out. They were looking oddly at her. She didn't feel like they were staring in anger. It was more that they were not sure if Charles had taken on a new mistress. He walked over and put an arm around her as he told the men to take the suitcases to the guest room.

"Guest room?" Olivia asked with a sly smile.

"For now," Charles said and walked in.

There was a large table in the middle of the room sat with the most beautiful and delicious food she had ever seen. She heard Lizzie's sharp intake of breath. Olivia turned to her with a smile.  
"I don't think we are dressed for such a fine table," Olivia said turning back to Charles.

She had to catch a breath for a moment. The firelight caught his fact in that soft hue that she had fallen in love so long ago. He had not been listening to her. He turned to her with a shake of his head and a smile. He had been staring at the chair close to the big fire. Olivia looked at the chair. She still remembered how comfortable that chair was the first time they ever kissed.

"You are dressed just fine, and I want you to eat," Charles said, touching her cheek.

Olivia smiled. She wanted to eat. The food, if she really wanted to call it that, she was served in the Tower was barely worth touching. She had only eaten it to keep her strength up. She saw Lizzie practically drooling as she stood close to the table. She took pity on the girl quickly.

"Lizzie, sit and eat," she called to her.

Charles smiled and kissed Olivia's cheek. "You sit and eat too."

"I have this feeling that Court rules don't apply here."

Charles grinned that boyish grin that Olivia found so attractive. When he was like that, Olivia saw the young man that was sometime hid from the world. She could see that some of the same rules applied, but at the same time it was different. Olivia waited for his answer as she sat down at the table. The smell of all the food almost knocked her down as she sat next to Lizzie. If this was to be here life, she would not complain. But she did want to be his wife. There were rumors that Katherine had cut all ties, allowing him to claim a divorce. However, she knew that Charles would not take that easy way out.

The dinner passed with great conversation and wonderful food. Olivia found it hard to retire to the fire. She took her spiced wine and sat down next to the fire. Lizzie disappeared upstairs to start unpacking. Olivia stared into the fire. She had never felt this content in all her life. Usually on nights like this, she was returning from the lists bloody and bruised. She fidgeted and fought pain. Now, to be sitting next to a warm fire with someone, putting his arms around her was so relaxing.

"You are thinking," Charles said, kissing her neck.  
Olivia nodded. "I have never felt completely safe anywhere but here."

Charles pulled her closer. She laid her head back against his shoulder and stared at the fire. The only thing she could wish for was music. That wasn't necessary when she started listening to Charles's heart. It was a gentle sound that she never realized she loved.

"Gaston went back to France two days ago," Charles said as his fingers pulled her hair down.

"He always stays true to his cowardice form."

Charles nodded. "He won't stay gone."

Charles had no idea. He probably hadn't really left. Olivia felt sick inside thinking about him and what he was capable of doing. If he thought Charles was watching him, he had probably found a way to make it look like he had gone back to France. She knew him better than that. She also knew that he would have to die if she was ever going to have real peace. She knew that she would be safe as long as Charles could do provide it, but Gaston would wait until that one moment when Charles was not around to strike.

"Why do you mean so much to him, Olivia?" Charles asked suddenly.

Olivia cuddled up closer to him not sure how to that answer that question. She never really knew the answer. She knew that Gaston had raised her from when she was young and given her sword when she could stand. That really didn't explain the obsession he had with her.

"I think it's because to him I'm the best," she said. "He trained me from almost birth and he has never had another student like me."

Charles nodded against her neck. "Yes, but you think he would want to let you go so that you could train others."

"So they could fight against him?" Olivia looked at him with a slight grin. "That will never happen. And that may be what he thinks I would do."

Charles rolled his eyes and stood. He walked over to a table and pulled out a deck of cards. He had large grin on his face that only made Olivia laugh. She could see that he wanted to play cards. She didn't mind except that she always lost. She got up and grabbed the wine just as they had done all those nights ago.

"I think you cheat," she said as Charles sat down.

Charles gave her a big smile. "I would never cheat."

In a few hours, Olivia was accusing him of the same thing. She had not won a single card game, and Charles seemed to be enjoying his victories too much. Olivia threw her cards on the table and stood up. She wasn't angry; she loved playing cards with Charles even if she lost every hand. She heard Charles stand. She turned and found that he was holding out his hand, waiting for her. She took it and followed him to her door. She had questions bouncing all over her mind, yet she was afraid to know the answers. She just wanted to be happy for as long as possible. Charles stopped at the door of her room and gently kissed her lips.

"Katherine has asked for a divorce," Charles said against her cheek.

Olivia looked up at Charles. He didn't seem upset. She could even see that happy and mischievous glint in his eyes. She couldn't resist a small smile herself. But this was not the news she was expecting. It was good news, but it came at a cost she wasn't sure Charles would be willing to pay.

"Is that what you really want?" Olivia asked with her arms around Charles.

Charles stared at her for a long time. Finally, he nodded slowly. A divorce was messy and public, but he knew with the things Katherine was asking for, she wanted it private. There was once a time that Katherine was the only thing that meant anything to him. Things had changed though. Some part of him had died and only one woman could bring him back. He had his arms around that woman now, longing to kiss her.

"If it means I can have you," he said softly. "Then yes."

Olivia smiled a little. This was never how she wanted to win Charles. But she knew that she wanted to be with him. She got on her tip toes and kissed him. It was simple and endearing. It should have told everything that he needed to know.

"Good night my love," he said.

Olivia nodded and reached for the door. She could not be happier in all that had happened. She was safe, alive, and Charles was making sure she was going to be well feed and taken care of. Her life couldn't get much better. However, she knew that Gaston would not let her go without at least one more fight. She would enjoy the simple pleasure a few more days then get back to training. No one was going to take her away from Charles ever again. She looked at him as she started inside and turned around, putting her arms around him and kissing him as passionately as she could muster. Charles held on to her and lifted her off her feet. Before she could stop him, she was being carried into her room by him. He kicked the door shut without even taking a breath. The night was still young, and she was going to enjoy the one simple pleasure she missed the most.


	26. Facing Choices

Facing Choices

Olivia awoke with the sun hitting her face. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She could feel a heavy arm draped around her waist, and heat was behind her while a cool pillow rested under her bare stomach. She thought of stretching, but she felt entirely too comfortable with the situation. She felt the sun touch her face as the arms suddenly tightened its grip.

"Don't you dare try to get out of this bed," Charles whispered huskily against her ear.

Olivia smiled and rolled over facing him. He had a soft smile on his face as he looked at her. She pushed some of his hair back, wrapping the curls around her fingers. She noticed that more gray had started to appear. She didn't seem to mind though. She loved it actually. His hair, eyes, nose, face and body were perfect. It just added to all that he was. She let out a very contented sigh.

"Why would I think of getting out of this bed when you are still here?" Olivia asked, kissing him softly on the lips.

Charles pulled her closer, kissing her a little harder. His arms wrapped around her. He took every part of her scent. He would have to go back to court soon. Leaving her alone bothered him, but he knew that he had to. She had been there two weeks and had started training with her sword again. He had never seen anyone with her skills. She would be able to protect herself better than he ever could. He tried to clear his minds of those thoughts as he held on to her. She touched his arms.

"I know you have to go back," she whispered. "The King will need you now more than ever."

"I fear leaving you alone."

"Charles, if Gaston wants me. He'll take me whether you are here or not."

Charles closed his eyes, giving her a squeeze. It was a couple of hours later before he finally got out of bed. Charles had not even realized that he was asleep until he awoke to find Olivia getting dressed. He smiled at her as she turned to him.

"I tried not to wake you," she said when she felt his fingers on the string of her dress.

Charles shook his head. "I should have been about hours ago."

Olivia laughed as she felt his arm around her waist and his lips on her neck. Her cheeks grew very hot at the feel of his longing. He had been like this with her for a long time. She slid from his grip and stood up. She had to pull her hair up and prepare in some way to be about her business. Charles had given her free rein to change the manor anyway she wanted. She only managed to change a little in the library, which was to add more books. The servants had at least taken to her and no longer treated as an outcast. Charles kissed her cheek as he stared to get dressed.

"What will you be about today?" Charles asked.

Olivia shrugged. "I think a little horseback riding is in order today."

"I was hoping you would say that."

Olivia gave him a funny look. She looked at him, knowing that he had some sort of surprise in order. She smiled a little as he grinned like a silly, young man.

"Finish getting dressed and meet me at the stable."

Olivia sat there and watched him walk out. She bit her lower lip, not believing how happy she truly was. She wasn't pretending to be anyone, she wasn't playing a game, and she loved it. She knew that at any moment it could and would most likely be taken away. She decided just to wait for that moment and face it when the time came. She pulled her hair up in a loose, braided bun and walked out. Lizzie was setting the table and looked up with a smile.

"Good morning, my lady," Lizzie said as Olivia sat down.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Please don't call me that."

Lizzie grinned and sat a bowel of porridge in front of her. The food at Charles's home was amazing. She loved everything about this place. Lizzie sat down next to her with a knowing smile. Olivia quickly knew that her lady had knowledge of Charles's surprise. She thought of asking her what Charles was planning, but that would ruin the whole thing. She ate as fast as Lizzie would allow and went to the stable.

Charles was standing outside the barn with a large black horse. The horse was the sleekest black stallion he had ever seen. His head was as broad as Charles's chest. The horse's chest could easily knock down an armored knight. He stomped a little, making Charles sidestep with a smile. Olivia couldn't even find her breath. The horse reminded her of the one she used to have only bigger and younger. She walked forward and gently touched his nose.

"He's mine?" she asked not sure what to say or think.

"Yes," Charles said, handing her the rope. "He belonged to some travelers and when I told them that my lady had a great admiration for horses like him and had just lost hers. They could not resist giving me a gift."

Olivia felt like the breath had been taken out of her. A horse. A beautiful, big, black stallion with a new saddle and other gear that was better than all the dresses Charles had given her. She knew that Charles loved her; he didn't have to keep giving her all the great things that he had. She took the reins from him and jumped the horses back. Charles stared at her for a long moment.

"Climb on," she said, holding out her hand.

Charles grinned. "Olivia, I have to go."

Charles kissed her hand and stared up at her for a long moment. He wanted to stay. But duties required that he left and soon. He ran his hand up her arm as she leaned down, giving him a light kiss.

"Go, so you will be back sooner," Olivia said with soft smile.

"I will be back as soon as I can, my love," Charles and gave her hand another kiss.

Olivia watched a little sadly as Charles mounted his horse. She followed him out, loving the feel of her new horse. She followed Charles to the road and stared at him. He gave her a strained smile.

"It will only be for a couple of days, Livy," Charles said as he touched her cheek.

Olivia looked at him. "Livy?"

Charles grinned. "You are my lady now. You must have a name that only I call you."

Olivia smiled and looked at him for a long moment and pulled her horse away. She couldn't stand to watch him leave. She knew that he would be back as soon as the King would allow, but it was the time alone that worried her. She had never had a reason to stay in one place. She didn't know if now was even enough to make her not run. She suddenly kicked the horse, forcing him into a run. The wind blew through her hair as the horse moved with a motion she loved to feel under her. The horse climbed up the hill, and she pulled him to a stop. She looked out over the land.

The green of the grass was stunningly bright as the sun came over it. She could see dark clouds over in the in the west and knew that it would rain later. She didn't mind though. She looked down the hill, finding Charles's home snuggled into the land. The house looked more alive than the last time she saw it. The windows were clean and opened, smoke came from the chimney, and she could see more than just one person walking around. Charles and everything around him was coming back to life. She watched from her perch for a long time. This was the life that would soon be hers. She wasn't sure that she could run a whole household, but with Charles by her side she was certain that she could at least try. She finally turned the horse and started back. She had no idea where to start, but she would figure it out.

Lizzie stood in the kitchen late that night, helping the cook. They were discussing the new menus and ideas. She could tell that it was late. However, they still had many things to discuss. The cook seemed to really enjoy the new things that Olivia and Lizzie suggested. He had relatives in France and knew of their great cuisines. He listened intensely as she blathered on about the ways that English herbs could improve things. It was then that the door of the kitchen flew open. She jumped as she saw that it was the young stable boy.

He had a look on his face of pure horror. Lizzie saw sweat running down his forehead. He looked at her and tried to catch his breath. Lizzie slowly got to her feet.

"What's wrong, boy?" the cook demanded as Lizzie looked at him with the same question.

"I need to see me lady," he said every few breaths.

Lizzie felt the blood drain out of her face. Her knees suddenly felt weak. Had something happened to Olivia's new horse? She knew one of the mares was very close to having a foal, but the boy would know how to handle that; he would not Olivia's help.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked.

The boy looked at her. "I need to speak to Lady Olivia."

"Then speak."

Every one turned to the door to find Olivia standing there in her dressing gown. Her hair was down and her expression was fierce with worry and fear. She must have been able to sense that the boy had many things to say or at least one important thing. He gave her a low bow and seemed to be trying to find what to say next. Olivia didn't want to lose her patience. However, she was very close. Something was wrong; she sensed it.

"Me lady," the boy started with a small stutter.

"Just spit it out!" Olivia said nearly shouting.

"The Duke's horse came back, but he was not on him."

Olivia stared at the young boy for a long time. She heard the words. She knew their meaning, but she was not sure she understood them. She suddenly turned and bolted for the stables. She could hear at least two people chasing her. She was good at out running people. She slid to a stop in front of the barn, seeing the horse that Charles had left on. She went up to it, running her hands over the saddle, its neck, legs, and face. She didn't feel anything that felt like blood, and there were no signs of battle. The horse didn't even seem to have a scrap on him. The stable boy suddenly ran up.

"How did he come back?" Olivia asked.

The boy gave her an odd look.

"Did he just walk back up to the stall; did he run back like he was scared?"

The boy looked at her and then the horse. Olivia thought she already knew the answer. She needed to hear it from him though.

"He ran up like he had been sent back. There was not a mark on him."

If the boy said anything after that, Olivia didn't hear it. She ran for the house. Lizzie tried to stop her. She wasn't fast enough to catch her and followed her to her room.

"Olivia," she said breathlessly. "What are you doing?"

Olivia was already pulling off her nightgown and pulling on pants. Lizzie knew that what that meant. She started helping her change. It was only a few minutes later when she flew out to the stable, pulling on her cloak. She didn't even wait for the young boy to saddle her horse. She found a bridle and took off. She knew that riding like mad in the dark of night was not the best idea. She knew what had happened. She just really didn't want to face it. She looked around and tried to find any sign of someone around. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness quickly and she could almost see as if it was day.

The night was as still as it always was. Mother Nature was not as upset as she was. She thought of turning back when her horse suddenly jumped. She put her hand on her dirk, ready to strike at anytime. She looked around and found nothing there. The horse continued to dance a little.

"Come out," Olivia called.

There was a rustle in the nearby underbrush. Olivia spun the horse around and was face to face with the one person that she didn't want to see. Her breath caught in her chest as she saw Gaston walk forward holding a large knife.

"Where is he?" Olivia said through gritted teeth.

"I take it his horse made it back."

Olivia swung off her horse and walked over to Gaston. Her fingers itched to grab her sword and kill him right there. That would never work in her favor though. She glared at him as he only smugly smiled at her.

"Where is he?"

"He's safe."

Olivia felt her knife fly up on its own and was against hi neck before he knew what to do. Gaston's smiled faded as he looked down at her. He could see that she was no longer playing. There was a fire in her eyes do deep that they were almost glowing.

"Where is he?" she pressed the knife against his throat, bringing a little bit of blood. "I will not ask again."

Gaston looked down at her. "I will give you a choice."

Olivia shook her head. "No more choices you bastard. Just tell me where Charles is!"

Gaston's hand came from out nowhere and grabbed her throat. His thumb pressed down on her windpipe as he shoved her to the ground. She heard the knife spin from her hand and felt pain going through her whole body. It was from the knee planted firmly in her stomach. He stared at her for a long time and then picked up her knife.

"You will listen to my choices or I'll just kill you now."

Olivia glared at him for a long moment. She didn't want him to have the upper hand in this situation. But he did. She spit at him with a swift slap across her face as a punishment. She felt blood in her mouth and tried not to swallow.

"Give me back the girl and I'll give you back your man unharmed," Gaston said bending close to her ear.

"Lizzie?"

"Without you I have to find some way to make money."

"She is not going to be your whore!"

Gaston suddenly tightened the grip on her throat. "You know what I am capable of doing to that man of yours."

"Leave him alone!"

"Give me the girl."

"This isn't a choice, it's one life for another."

"It is still a choice," he sneered. "Which life do you value the most?"

Olivia felt sick at her stomach. It wasn't from the knee that had found its way deeper into her stomach. She couldn't choose a life over another. She loved both of them so much. She looked up at her uncle and felt sickened by him. She had never loved him, but now hatred did not even explain what she felt. Her fingers grasped for her boot. Gaston had her arm suddenly and dug his fingers in so deep, she wondered if he might break her arm.

"If you want to see your man unharmed, bring the girl to me at first light."

Olivia took a deep breath as the pressure was let off her stomach. She growled as she got to her feet. Gaston could only glare back at her. She thought of pulling her sword and flying at him, but she didn't know where Charles was. She had to find him first. Perhaps she could use Lizzie to at least get to him. Gaston took a step and she turned toward the horse. She knew better than to turn her back on him, but she did. Out of nowhere, she felt a sharp pain in her side. It was quick and white hot. She looked down to see that knife was falling to the ground. She turned and saw Gaston moving back from her. She fought to catch her breath along with words.

"You're right, little fool," he growled. "You don't have a choice."

"That's where you are wrong," a female voice said from behind him.

Gaston spun around to be face with Lizzie. Olivia grabbed for her sword as Gaston reached for Lizzie's neck. Before she could even get her sword free, she heard the sound of death. Gaston looked at her, and Olivia froze as she saw a knife hilt sticking out of Gaston's chest. Blood trickled from his mouth as he reached for both girls. Olivia jumped back as Lizzie ran to her. They could see that he was saying something. She leaned down, hoping that it had to do with Charles. It was only some sort of babble that was choked with blood.

"Lizzie, you fool, I don't know where he was keeping Charles!"

Lizzie looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Olivia, he didn't have Charles."

Olivia felt like she was being kicked in the gut. Where was Charles? Gaston didn't have him, and his horse had come back without him. She turned away from the girl and suddenly retched. This could not be happening. She couldn't lose everything. Not like this.

"Olivia!"someone yelled in the distance.

Olivia looked up, staring at Lizzie. The girl gave her a soft nod. Olivia straightened and ran toward the light that was coming over the hill. It was Charles. He was holding torch and looked more worried than she did. She saw a light bruise on his cheek even in the torch light. She flew into his arms that had found their way open. He held her tight and ran a hand over her hair.

"Sweet heart, what are you doing here?" Charles asked.

"Looking for you," she said with tears in her eyes. "Gaston, he took you."

Charles shook his head. "No sweetheart, he spooked my horse and I fell off. He tried to take me."

Olivia sighed and looked down at the body in the grass. He was dead. It was finally over. She was safe as was Charles and Lizzie. She held out her hand for Lizzie, and the girl took it with sad smile. Olivia knew that she had never killed anyone and starting like this was never easy. Olivia pushed away from Charles and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry," Lizzie said. "But I couldn't go back with him. And I couldn't let him hurt you."

Olivia looked hugged the girl tightly. She ran her hand through her hair. "Liz, you saved more than one life tonight."

Lizzie looked at her for a long time. She could read the smile on Olivia's face and nodded. They walked back to Charles, and Olivia felt his arm around her waist. Now, things could changed. She could live safely and she could start a life. They reached the house and the stable boy took the horse. Lizzie grinned and walked into the house. Charles watched her for a long time and then looked at Olivia.

"Is there something I need to know?" he asked, holding Olivia close.

Olivia grinned a little. "There is something I need to tell you."


	27. A Real Life

A Real Life

Charles ran his fingers through Olivia's hair as they sat by the fire. Her head was resting against his shoulder with blankets wrapped around both of them. They had come home and wrapped themselves in each other's arms the rest of the night. Now, as Charles felt sun on his shoulder, he could only hold her closer. She had not really seemed effected with what had happened to Gaston until they had reached the stable. She hadn't even really cried then. She just seemed very reserved in what had happened. It would probably hit her later.

"You are thinking," she whispered suddenly.

Charles gently kissed her hair. "You're right I am."

"About what?"

Charles grinned and pulled her closer. "You."

Olivia looked at him with a sweet smiled. "Liar."

Charles laughed and nuzzled against her. "I was thinking about how calm you were about this with Gaston."

Olivia sighed and turned back to the fire. She hadn't really thought much about what happened except she was not the one who had finally killed him. Lizzie had more right to than anyone. Olivia had come to think of Lizzie as a little sister so she understood why Lizzie had done. She even understood that before they had created that bond.

"Do you really expect me to cry for him?" Olivia asked without looking at him.

Charles thought about that for a long moment. He knew and had seen what that man did to her. He knew that he would never cry. He even wished that he was the one who had killed the man. He couldn't really explain why he wanted her to feel upset. He looked down at her and felt his fingers touch the scars.

"No, but I didn't expect you to be so reserved about it," Charles said.

Olivia smiled a little. It was a bittersweet smile because she didn't want Charles to see the side of her that was so used to killing that seeing another kill meant nothing. She had wanted cry, but she hated that man so much that the only she could possibly muster right were tears of joy. She knew that it was wrong.

"I wasn't the one who killed him," she said softly.

Charles pinched her arm. It wasn't too hard. It was enough to make her look up at him with a soft glare. He smiled a little at her. She reached up and pulled her ears gently. He pulled away with a sweet laugh.

"Do you think Lizzie is handling this well?" he asked.

"She had more reason to hate that man than anyone," Olivia said. "And she was protecting us."

Charles put his hand on her stomach with a very proud smile. "All of us."

Olivia put her hand on top of his and thought about what was to come. They had spent most of the night up thinking about all that they had to decide. Olivia was with child. She had figured it out the week before Charles said he needed to leave again. She should have told him then. However, it had not seemed the right time. Days and hours later when they were sitting on a bed with nothing but blankets for clothes, she found that it was the right time. He would soon be free of Katherine and could marry who he wanted. She just wanted it to be in time to wed before the child came.

"What is next?" she asked softly.

Charles let out a sigh as he rested his head on top of hers. "I don't really know. The divorce should be final soon and then we can be wed."

Olivia nodded and looked over at the window. She was not surprised to find that it was dawn, and they had barley slept. She couldn't imagine a life better than this. A real life. No more subterfuges, no more fake names, and no more lies. She loved the idea of that. Charles looked down at her. She could sense that he liked the idea too.

"You know you have brought my home back to life," he said with a grin.

"Have I? I thought it was the change in the Lord's demeanor."

Charles laughed. "And that is all because of you."

Olivia looked back at him. He was grinning and she could see that his laugh lines had grown larger and deeper. She loved that about him. She reached up and pushed some of his hair back from his eyes that were dancing as she had never seen them. He truly was happy. She was just happy that he was happy and they were safe.

"You need a dress," Charles said, snapping her back. "I could get you one while I'm at court."

"I have plenty of fine dresses," Olivia said. "I don't want a big ceremony, Charles. Just you, me, and some witnesses and I will be happy."

Charles laughed and kissed her neck. "We will be wed as soon as I return from Court."

Charles was true to his word. He had only had to stay at court a week longer. It was almost a month later that Olivia was sitting in the banquet hall of Charles's home, eating a fine wedding feast. She watched as Lizzie dance with Charles's son. She pushed her curls back when she felt Charles touch her hand. She looked up at him to find him smiling. She couldn't help but smile back. The man was truly happy. She had only seen him when he was still stuck in his self made winger, but now she could see how happy he really was. She gave him her best smile as she took her hand.

"Are you happy, my love?" he asked softly and kissed her hand.

Olivia smiled sheepishly. She still could not get over what it felt like to have him gently kiss any part of her body, but the hand was her weakest point. She took his hand and placed it on her cheek. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Of course I'm happy," she said with a smile. "I have you. And we are married."

Charles looked at her for a long time with a very proud smile. His hand reached down and touched her stomach. Olivia felt herself blush as she looked out at the dancers again. She was not showing but in the next few weeks, it would be evident that she was carrying Charles's child. She couldn't believe that things had gone this far. She never thought she would have a real life and now she sit in a great hall with a husband and child on the way.

Lizzie suddenly came up and sat beside her. She had a silly grin on her face. Olivia was in such good mood that she let it pass. She heard Charles start talking to his son, Henry. She had only met him a few days ago, but she loved his son just as she did his father. She could sense that Lizzie was quite taken by Henry. She knew that most likely the girl could have nothing to do with him, but she truly should not even be married to Charles. Yet, here she was.

"So what do we do now?" Lizzie asked suddenly.

Olivia smiled. "You are going to help me have this child and then we are going to comport ourselves as Ladies."

Lizzie laughed. "But we never have to go to Court."

"Yes, but we might have to entertain the King or many other guests."

Lizzie nodded. Olivia turned back to the happy music. It was already late fall. Her child would be born in the spring. Spring. The mere thought could almost bring tears to her eyes. She had not known how long she had been stuck in winter until she saw Charles smile at her. Her thoughts were broken when Charles took her hand.

"Henry says it is time for us to take our leave," Charles said with a grin.

Olivia smiled and felt him pull her to her feet. She followed him to the room that had become theirs. She could not stop smiling. She knew that Charles felt the same. He quickly shut the door and bolted the door. He wanted no interruptions. He gave her a quick kiss then finished it off with a soft and loving kiss.

"How does it feel to have a real life with no lies?" he asked, pulling her hair down.

Olivia smiled and touched his face. "It feels real."

He grinned at her for a long time and by the morning he knew her in every way that it was possible to know a person. She was all he could have ever wanted and so much more. Life and love had found its way back into his heart. He held Olivia until the sun was rising and then he just began to kiss her all over again. He could tell that she loved the life they had now had created. It was the realest and truest thing she ever had.


	28. Eternal Spring

Epilogue

Eternal Spring

Charles paced by the fire while Henry sat, watching the stairs. He knew that at any moment Lizzie would come down those steps and tell him his child was here. It had been a long, hard labor that had started late in the night. It was now going into the second night. He watched the sun as he walked by the window one more time. Henry looked at him when one of the other midwives ran down the stairs. Both men were on their feet in a matter of seconds.

"She's alright," the woman said quickly as she ran to the kitchen.

"And the child?" Charles asked suddenly worried.

"Will be here soon."

Henry walked over and clapped his father on the shoulder. Charles turned to his soon with a look of worry etched on his face. Henry pulled him over the chair and forced him into it.

"She's strong, Father," he said. "I would ask you for a game of cards but I know your heart wouldn't be in it."

Charles looked at Henry when he heard a gut wrenching scream from up the stairs. The sound made him sick, but it only lasted a minute and then there was silence. Henry tried not to look at the stairs, knowing that it would only make his father do the same. He gently folded his hands and started to pry. He couldn't bear the thought of anything going wrong. His father's life had improved so much in the last few months that he never wanted to think about what would happen if something happened.

Suddenly there were footsteps on the stairs. Charles looked up to see Lizzie running down the stairs. She had a huge smiled plastered on her face. Charles looked at her, telling her not to hold anything back and tell it quickly.

"It's a girl!" she shouted from the stairs.

Charles felt himself smiled and hug his son. Henry bear hugged his father and smacked him on the back. He had a sister. He had a mother again too. He liked that fact more than anything.

"Is Olivia alright?"

Lizzie's grin widened. "They are both fine. Go see her."

Charles ran up the stairs, leaving Henry and Lizzie to look at each other. Henry slowly climbed the stairs up to her and gave her a dashing smiled. Everyone knew that they had fallen in love only a few weeks after they met. Charles thought about telling them that it couldn't happen, but he didn't have the heart to deny his son the person who made him smile. He reached out and touched Lizzie hand with a gently squeeze.

"Is she really alright?"

Lizzie nodded and kissed his cheek. "Things are wonderful. Your sister is beautiful."

Henry nodded and looked at Lizzie for a long time. None of the servants were around. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. His father meeting Olivia had brought his father back to life and brought him happiness. He couldn't wait to marry Lizzie next spring. He held her close until he heard a nearby door open. He turned to see Father coming out.

"Come see your sister," he said.

Lizzie pushed him into the room and followed Charles. Olivia was sitting up in bed, holding her new baby girl. Henry looked at the babe and smiled softly. She was the most perfect thing he had ever seen. She had a small amount of dark hair and soft green eyes. Charles sat down next to his wife and kissed her head. Olivia leaned back against him and looked at him.

"I think I know what I want to name her," she said softly.

Charles looked at her and nodded. "What my love?"

"Mary."

Charles smiled. They had talked about that name often. Mary was the whole reason they had met. He thought back to that day. The name was perfect. The little girl would bring and keep spring in Charles's heart at all times. He looked at Olivia and gave her a knowing smiled.  
"I think it is perfect," he said, giving her a small kiss.

Olivia rested her head on Charles's chest as their daughter began to fall asleep. She never dreamed that she would be where she was at this moment. She was happy with a wonderful husband and now a great family. She watched as Henry and Lizzie kept giving each other sweet and adoring smiles. It was too perfect. She never thought that Lizzie would fall in love with someone and least of all Charles's son, but she did. And he really loved her. She turned to Charles to find that all he cared about was his new daughter. Olivia looked up at him.

"Are you happy?" she asked with a smile.

Charles ran a hand through her hair and then touched his daughter's cheek. He never thought he would be this happy again. He had found the most wonderful woman in the world and now she had given her a family. He couldn't be anything but happy.

"You already know the answer to that."

Olivia did. She looked out the window and saw that the trees and the flowers in the garden were blooming. It was spring just as she had known it would be. The winter had been long, but it had not been nearly as hard as she thought it would be. She knew that the seasons would change again. But in her heart it would always be warm and spring. She never knew that she could feel that way. She never even knew she could feel alive. Now, she couldn't imagine a life any other way. She turned to Charles.  
"You know that I loved you from the first moment I saw you," she said.

Charles started to answer but Mary began to fuss. Olivia snuggled her in hopes to soothe her, but Charles took her and held her close. The child whimpered only a little more and then fell back asleep. Olivia felt her own eyes becoming quite heavy. She watched Charles hold his daughter and make himself more comfortable on the bed. He was a natural father. She could see that now. It was not long before she was asleep, dreaming of nothing but her new family.

Olivia looked at Lizzie in the mirror with a maternal smile. The young girl was once again fighting back tears as the last servant left. Her long white dress hung to her form in perfect position. It was so perfect. Olivia took a step forward and held out a box. Lizzie looked at it and felt tears in her eyes again.

"You can't give me anything else, Olivia," she said softly.

"I can and I will," Olivia said and handed her the box. "It will make your veil hang better."

Lizzie smiled and opened the box. Inside was the most perfect tiara she had ever seen. It was filled with pearls and diamonds. She put on her head and found that it really was perfect for her hair style. It looked like it was made just for her.

"You look so beautiful," Olivia said and came over, kissing her cheek. "You look very happy."

Lizzie laughed a little. "I am happy. I love him so much."

Olivia smiled and nodded. She knew that there was no one else in Lizzie's life but Henry. The young man was so lucky. Olivia gave Lizzie a tight hug. She couldn't believe that things had turned out like this. Lizzie hugged her back and tried not to cry. Happiness was something that didn't come to people like her and Olivia, and now they were both happy. The door to the bride's room suddenly opened to the sound of a screaming child. Olivia realized Lizzie and turned to find Charles with her child. Little Mary was screaming from hunger and wanting her mother. Olivia came over and took her. Charles had a look of relief when she did. He walked over to Lizzie with a smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I think so," she said with shaky smiled. "Thank you for this."

Charles smiled. "You are welcome. You make my son very happy."

Olivia finished nursing Mary and walked into the chapel. Charles was standing at the front giving Lizzie to his son. She watched as he gave the girl a kiss on the cheek and turned to look at her. He was older now. Older than when she had met him. His hair was graying all over and his face was etched with lines. They were laugh lines and not heartbroken stress lines. He saw her in the back and smiled. She returned it as she always did. She watched the ceremony, knowing things were finally complete. She was happy, Charles was along with Lizzie and Henry. It was spring. She Not that it was never not spring anymore. She looked up as Lizzie and Henry kissed.

It was amazing had how things turned out. She felt Charles take her arm and looked up at him. He was smiling like he always did. She was so glad she had found the way to chase winter from his heart. He held on to her and looked at her.

"Are you still happy, my love?" he asked, kissing her hair.

"Of course I am."

And she really was. She had a family, a husband, and heart that was so alive not even the coldest, longest winter could harden it. She watched as the new couple started to dance. Charles leaned over and kissed Olivia. It was the same kiss that he had given her the first time. She held on to him for a long moment and then looked at the flowers blooming. She said a silent prayer, thanking the Lord for Charles and the eternal spring that he brought to her heart.


End file.
